From the Earth They Shall Rise
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Earth - The third installment of "Lines of Allegiance" following the second book "From the Ashes". Rhenn and her family must battle the evil that threatens to consume them as they fight for family and the citizens of Azeroth.
1. The Human Spirit

Ch 1 - Prologue – The Human Spirit (4 years after Book 2)

King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind stood behind the tailoring guild watching the meeting proceed. The Lady Rhenn Ambrose was somehow able to keep order and calm tempers after an argument over silk prices broke out. The young woman was still beautiful and more than ten years younger than the king, but she was starting to show glimpses that she was becoming older. She had become frailer mostly due to not eating as much as she should the king suspected. She had been in a deep mourning period when her husband, Grekko Ambrose had been killed protecting his two grandchildren by Jamiy when a crypt lord invaded the refuge village where Rhenn's family was living on the coast. Rhenn had been there and watched him die in her arms. His injures were far too great for her, Helene, or the Tuskarr healers to mend.

Varian knew all too well the pain and heartache of having the person that was cared for most in the world taken and that there was nothing to be done, but watch then die. Varian had promised Grekko months ago if anything happened to him that the King would take care of the Marquise. The King watched over her as best he could, but she did travel to Outlands often to visit the peoples whom were now friends of the Alliance, the Kurenai and the Sporelings. She also traveled to Kalimdor to be with her furbolg friends she had befriended in the northern mountains of Winterspring. The bear men regarded Rhenn as one of them and when she was among them despite the cold she dressed as one of them and wore their facial piercings and ear feathers.

They called her "Vark Ursina", justice for the people. She fluently spoke their language and helped with disputes between the Timbermaw, dwarves, or elves. Because of this indoctrination into their culture she had also been accepted by the Stillpine furbolg's after she and her Draenai friend, Hartley, answered the call for aide to rescue the princess of the tribe. Once freed the princess explained to her father that her savior spoke their tongue and was a beautiful woman whose hair reminded her of a bloodmyst sunset. The chief was relieved and agreed her name was fitting among them. It was to these people Rhenn had gone when her husband had died to hide from the pain and be free of people asking after her. The Furbolgs were a closed society and no one could enter unless they were proven to be worthy. It had taken Rhonin and Highlord Tirion Fordring to once again find her and bring her home.

For now Rhenn sat stoically before the people of the guild. No one had noticed the King watching the meeting until it adjourned and he shifted from the shadows where he had been leaning against the wall.

"You majesty!" Several of the women gasped. Everyone bowed deeply to the king as he nodded to them.

"Good day all. I have come to steal the Marquise from you." Varian said

"But we have to have her look over the stocks." A woman protested.

Rhenn looked at Varian. Her look conveyed how tired she was and how truly boring the inspection would be. Varian came to her side and took her hand as she rose to her feet beside him. He kissed the knuckles of his friend and looked at the twenty people gathered before him. "I assure you she will look at the stores soon enough."

"But…"

"But for now she is needed elsewhere." Varian said. He wrapped an arm around Rhenn and ushered her out of the room and out into the sunshine. The woman covered her eyes a moment as they adjusted to the sudden brightness of the day.

"Thank you for that Varian." She said softly. "I would have been there all day and I have a wedding to help plan." She said. She smiled a little. It was the first smile Varian had seen on her lips in months and he smiled back. She was still paler than she ought to be, but he would see to that soon enough. She took a step and staggered slightly.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked taking both her arms to steady her.

"Lunch yesterday, but I have to go order the dress and the flowers and…" Varian shook her lightly causing her to look up at him.

"Seeing you focus on something and smile again gives me pleasure Rhenn, but you are neglecting yourself again. Come." He ordered and gently pulled her toward the nearest tavern for a meal. The food was always good and cheap and it would be good to let his subjects see her. Many had asked in both word and letter where she was and how she was doing and what, if anything they could do to help the widow Marquise.

The barmaiden brought them Northshire wine and a hearty meal of meatloaf and boiled potatoes. Rhenn did not realize how hungry she was until she had eaten all the food on her plate and found herself asking Varian if he was going to finish his side of Night Elven Kim Chi. He paused on his bite and then passed the bowl to her. She promptly devoured it all to Varian's grin. The Kim Chi was a acquired taste, but much of the food she was raised on as an adopted Tuskarr pup he would put into the same category.

Varian saw her to the Cathedral before he continued to the Keep. She needed rest and be away from the people of the city. He would not have her become ill serving him.

Winter was fast approaching and the farmers were bringing in the harvest. With the season would be the harvest ball. Rhenn had found a beautiful black and gray gown that would be lovely for the ball, but all signal she was in mourning. However, she was spending her efforts helping plan for her daughter's marriage to Marius Coulter and the birth of their child Helene carried.

The wedding was set for two days from tonight, the night of the ball, to be held at the small chapel in Lakeshire. They would be honeymooning at Marius's estates in Westfall. He was a minor noble who had worked the lands granted to him by Lady Rhenn and made himself rich through grain and mineral sales. It was for this reason Rhenn and Grekko had agreed to allow the marriage a year ago. Marius had been injured in an accident where he had saved the life of a neighbor's daughter from a spooked horse with a hay cutter. He fought illness and gangrene in the wound for months before he was able to recover.

That was in part from Rhenn's Timbermaw ambassador to Stormwind. He was a shaman and had traveled with Rhenn to see the man whom would be her son-in-law. The furbolg had placed to the disgust of many in the room, maggots on the wound. They were all surprised, except the shaman healer, that the maggots ate the dead tissue allowing the growth to be unburdened by disease. It was the turning point. Helene was grateful and the Timbermaw minor chieftain explained he would do anything for Vart. His name was Moonbreak and Helene would never forget him. It was soon after as Marius recovered that Helene found she was with child.

Few, however, knew the other project Rhenn was involved with which was finding a princess for the stubborn and handsome Anduin, whom she regarded as a son. Anduin had grown closer to Rhenn in the last couple years finding he was in need of calm and female advice, of which neither his father could provide.

Varian had started putting pressure on the prince to find a woman and marry. The House of Nobles had paraded a dozen women under Anduin's nose, but the Crown Prince did not like the haughtiness and arrogance of the noble's daughters who were raised as aristocrats. He wanted something more, something he could not describe. He had confided in Rhenn that if he did not find a woman to marry and produce and heir on within the year his father planned to make him wed Kassandra Wishock, daughter of Lord Baurles K. Wishock. Anduin protested marrying the gangly brunette utterly, but she was the logical choice. He had escorted her several times and found her empty-headed and clingy. Varian was quick to point out that Tiffin and he had disliked each other utterly and they had grown to love each other so much.

Rhenn was seated at her dressing table. She wore the black satin dress with gray accents. About her neck she wore a simple choker of silver that matched the circlet about her black wimple. Her thick hair was in a thick braid down her back. About her shoulders was a velvet cloak of black to ward off the chill and to hide her if she wished to disappear into the shadows.

A knock came at her door as she arranged the blue sash on her body. She turned. "Enter." She said.

A young woman walked past the guard whom opened the door for her. She wore a dark blue dress that was bustled at the back into the ball gowns favored by the Gilneans. Rhenn had caused quite a stir when she had worn a full skirted dress to the King's ball two years ago. King Genn had found the fashion striking as had many in the land.

The girl was pretty, but not overly so. She dropped into a deep bow to Rhenn. "Lady Rhenn."

"Yes?" Rhenn asked.

"I have come to ask you if I may serve you."

Rhenn smiled. "Rise, child. I am not royalty." She said rising to her feet and taking the hand on the girl and raising her to her feet. She was petite, but she did have curves. Rhenn despised the trend for girls to become thin and what cost to the girl's body. This girl could not be called plain, but nor was she striking. She was the kind of beauty, however, that would haunt the dreams of any man who would look at her.

"My uncles says you are a Princess."

Rhenn laughed. "I was raised as a chieftain's daughter, but that hardly makes me a princess. King Varian gave me that title long ago." She smiled and looked at the girl. "I am a Marquise in these lands by gift of the King."

The girl nodded. "My uncle wishes me to be a lady to you."

"Why would your uncle wish that?" Rhenn asked. She had letters upon letters from families asking Rhenn if she could take on a daughter to educated her at the school. This would enhance the prospect of catching a noble or at least prosperous man to wed.

"My uncle is King Genn Graymane." The girl said. "My name is Ellsa." She looked down. "I am an orphan and I am sure he is just trying to find a place for me."

Rhenn clicked her tongue. "I am sure I can find a place among my people. Are you adept at writing or perhaps note taking as a scribe?" She asked.

The girl looked at her. "No, but I could learn." Her face brightened. "I heard many tales about you as I grew up. You and your daughter accepted my people and see us as people."

"You are human." Rhenn said firmly.

"Some, I feel, do not share that view."

"You are correct, but what does that matter in your case. As one of my ladies you will have the privileges and duties that come with the posting."

"I am able and ready." The girl said.

Rhenn chuckled as she walked toward the door. "Very well. Attend me this evening and we will test your meddle among the courtiers of this city." Rhenn lifted her skirt in her hand. "Come along my dear."

Rhenn led the way to the great hall of Stormwind Keep. The girl stayed close to her new mistress and gasped as she saw the lights and gowns in the room Rhenn greeted several people as she walked in. She nodded to the Chamberlin who rapped the floor with his staff of office.

"Her Grace, the Lady Marquise Rhenn Ambrose of Redridge and Westfall and a guest." The Chamberlin barked out over the noise of the talking crowd about the floor.

Rhenn leaned to him and whispered.

Again the staff rapped the floor. "Her Grace, the Lady Marquise Rhenn Ambrose of Redridge and Westfall and the Princess Ellsa of Gilneas." That caught the crowd's attention as many turned to see the newcomer.

Rhenn quickly made her way to the royal dais where King Varian sat in his chair. He rose instantly as Rhenn came to him and bowed.

"Lady Rhenn." He greeted and gently kissed both cheeks.

"King Varian, may I present, Ellsa, niece of Genn." Rhenn said. "She is to me my protégé."

The girl bowed deeply again bowing over her leg. Varian shot a questioning look to his friend before he offered Rhenn a hand. She rose to her feet and moved to stand at his side. Varian tucked her hand into his arm as he offered the other to the girl who took no notice as she looked downward.

"A pleasure it is to see a young Gilnean flower here." He smiled as she looked up.

"But there is some mistake I am not a…" she protested, but Varian pressed his hand down to her sight.

"You are of the House of Graymane, there for you are a Princess." Varian said. She took his hand hesitantly and he tucked her hand into his other elbow.

The staff knocked on the floor again. "His majesty, Crown Prince Anduin Wrynn, and his escort, Lady Kassandra Wischock."

The pair came into the circle of people with Varian and the two women at his sides. Anduin already looked bored, but Kassandra was excitedly chattering about the ball. Both bowed to the King. Anduin's eyes lifted and took in Ellsa of Gilneas. He was caught in the deep nearly violet pools of her eyes before he caught himself staring and looked down.

"Anduin, Kassandra. May I introduce Ellsa Graymane of Gilneas." Varian said taking the small long boned hand in his and kissing the knuckles. He watches his son as the young man bowed to the girl slightly and she to him.

"Ellsa." He smiled warmly.

"Highness." The girl said.

"Come let us get some punch." Kassandra said breaking the revere of the moment.

The look of appreciation had not been lost on Rhenn nor the King. Anduin reluctantly followed the escort to the punch table. She giggled at him as they walked. Varian looked over at Rhenn with an arched eyebrow. Rhenn only smiled and turned to join him on the dais. The girl stood behind the Marquise as the dances began.

Rhenn had danced with Varian, Anduin, her son Jamiy, her future son-in-law Marius, General Jonathan, and lastly Galadin. Alanis had never missed a Harvest Dance in Stormwind since she was a small child. Now a wife and a mother she was busily showing her child, who was a babe in arms yet, the beautiful dresses as he gurgled happily.

Rhenn's feet ached and she looked up as Anduin approached her. Ellsa had quickly fetched some punch for her mistress as she sat down. The girl was well groomed to be a lady-in-waiting.

Rhenn then noticed Anduin had extracted himself from his escort and was standing on the terrace outside. She smiled and nodded to her lady. Ellsa came to her and dipped her head down.

"I think I must have forgotten my necklace on the terrace when I went out there for air with King Varian. Can you look for it? It is a present from Prince Anduin."

Ellsa nodded and walked out. Anduin turned and she immediately bowed to him. "Apologies, your highness."

He looked at her. "No need." He smiled. "You are not from here are you?"

"No, your highness."

"My name is Anduin, my lady."

She blushed and kept her eyes down as she began to look about the benches.

"Are you looking for something?"

"A necklace. Lady Rhenn lost it. It was a gift from you." She said.

Anduin blinked and then lifted the necklace from his pocket. "I found it here a few moments ago. I recognized it." He held it to her. She took it and he caught her wrist. "Can I call you Ellsa?" He asked watching her.

She smiled as he kissed her fingers. "Yes, your majesty." She said and turned to return to her mistress.

Anduin stared after her.

Rhenn arched her eyebrow and caught Varian's eye. The man turned and caught her look and then followed her eyes to the girl returning indoors and his son standing there watching after. He was completely besotted. Rhenn smiled and Varian looked at her and smirked. Perhaps the prince would not be forced to marry after all.

Two days later Helene was standing before a mirror looking at her reflection. She gently cupped the fullness of her belly. She started to weep. Rhenn cooed softly as she placed the silver circlet of tooled ivy leaves and fir branches upon her head over the long veil.

"What is the matter, my child?" Rhenn asked hugging her daughter around the shoulders.

Helene looked at her mother and took a shaky breath. "I did not think anyone would want me after…" She shivered.

Rhenn smiled. "Your spirit is strong. Marius has seen this and this…" she pressed a hand to her daughter's belly. "Is proof you love each other." She smiled. She took a breath. "Your father would have been proud of you."

Helene nodded and wiped her eyes.

King Varian knocked and entered the room. "All well?" He asked looking at Helene.

"All is well." Helene said smiling.

Rhenn kissed her cheek. "All is well." She agreed.

Helene then took a breath and took Varian's arm. They walked together to the end of the aisle leading toward the alter where Tirion Fordring, Archbishop Benedictus, and Marius Coulter all were standing. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Varian offered a deep smile of fatherly pride and then kissed her fingers and squeezed them.

Helene saw her mother join the rest of her family. Rhenn was in a dress of black with embroidered designs in the fabric. About her waist was an onyx belt with silver and she wore a simple silver circlet. The great sleeves enveloped her arms and she looked very regal though ordinary in the small gathering of people.

Helene's eyes locked with Marius and she knew she had found the man for her. Such love was reflected there. She also saw Highlord Darion Morgaine in attendance. He was standing near the back watching as if he were bored with the whole affair, but his look was restless as he watched her a moment. She returned to the task at hand and walked forward.

It did not hit her that this was real and not all a dream until Marius took her cool hand in his own and declared his love for her in his vows. She really was a bride and this was her husband. She felt her spirit lift and be happy for the first time in many years.

Helene quickly pulled on a simple shift to be a night dress as her husband watched from the bed in appreciation. "You are so beautiful." Marius said.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said. She brushed out her hair before the mirror. The thick locks fell to past her thighs when free of her restrictive hairstyles.

He came to her. "Are you nervous?" He asked. He kissed her softly. She was stiff in his arms and he cooed softly. She turned and drank down another glass of wine. He swallowed and caressed her head. How long before she would be able to bed with him without needing a drink to settle her nerves first. Given her history he hardly blamed her.

She looked in the mirror. "I am sorry."

"For what?" He asked looking at her reflection.

"For being a poor bedmate."

He dipped his head and kissed her cheek. "After what happened to you, I am just happy you are willing to bed with me and carry my heirs." He smiled.

She finished the wine and he kissed a deep kiss to her mouth. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He said and led her to the bed.

There was an odd howling outside. Rhenn woke and looked about startled. Her husband gently rubbed her arms and pulled her back to him. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Be easy." He said. "Just the Coyotes."

"But it sounded close."

He kissed her softly. "They likely are just beyond the fence. Come rest, my love." He said softly

Suddenly a loud crash made them both sit up. He looked at Helene as she moved to light a candle. He took it and picked up his crossbow. He then kissed her she stood in her shift. "I will be back. Had to have been the cat, but I will make sure."

Helene could not fight the pit in her stomach. She pulled a shawl around herself.

It was some minutes and Marius did not return.

She opened the door and walked down stairs. "Marius…what is…"

She froze and cried out as she saw her husband on his knees. He looked up at her with sorry, shame, and pity. The man before him struck with a great sword driving the blade through his chest.

Helene cried out and ran forward, but found her legs bound to the floor by an ice block. She looked about wildly at the men and gnolls gathered there. The man whom had murdered her husband stood his arm up. "He had a brood mare he did not tell us about." He said noting her condition. He grinned at her as he came to her.

She struggled and he merely laughed and back handed her face sending her sprawling and unconscious as she fell earthwards. The last image she had was of her husband's body lying in a pool of his own blood. Then darkness.

Helene woke as she was unceremoniously set down. She looked about trying to get her bearings. She saw she was next to a field, but could not move. She was bound hand and foot. She felt something on her arm and gasped when she saw the owner was a powerfully built gnoll.

Gnolls. The feral race of Westfall.

She looked at the dog-like face as he looked her over. He then hissed. "Trouble." He barked.

Helene drew her knees close and curled in a ball. The gnolls seemed to be arguing about something. Suddenly a fight broke out and the gnolls turned from her to cheer one side of the other. She watched in horror as the two combatants fought with the vigor of two sides of a battle rather than being on the same side.

One crowed as he felled the other and there were cheers and hisses among the spectators. Helene then saw a human approach. He wore a bandana and was a burly man. He watched the prisoner as he knelt by her.

"Where am I?" Helene asked. "Why am I here?" She whimpered feeling ill at remembering watching her husband cut down and nearly cut to pieces by the gnolls.

"You are now under the guardianship of the Defias." The man smiled looking her over with appreciation. "Unfortunately, you as the wife of Marius Coulter must pay for his sins." He reached out and touched her hair. "But you seem strong." He nodded up at several of the men who joined him. "I am sure we will have a few days of fun out of you before you give up."

"I would see Edwin VanCleef." Helene said.

"No one sees the boss." One Defias sneered near her. "Least of all harlots of men who cheated us."

Helene gasped and then shifted. "I'm pregnant. Please. My mother is Lady Rhenn Amb…"

A hard backhanded slap silenced her drawing blood from her nose and lip. She cried out in pain and the men smiled. "Good job Jeffery. I was getting tired of her talkin'"

"But my baby…" Helene whimpered feeling her lifeblood run freely. She could taste it on her lips.

"Good." Another smirked. "Won't be ours in your belly when we finally kill you."

She started to weep in fear as the men moved about her. One pulled her face to his and kissed her roughly and then licked her cheek where the blood was. He grinned and looked at her with a sadistic grin. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, love." He smiled. He moved over her looking her up and down.

"No you will not." A metallic voice rang out as the men turned stunned.

The man blinked and then dropped to the side as his head fell to the other direction. Helene shrieked and looked up and saw a dark form in the morning light. Her savior wore dark plate armor and held a long glowing sword. She gasped. "Darion?" She asked

Three more heads fell from the shoulders of three of the men in Darion Morgaine's fury. He turned on the others crouched ready for battle. He ignored her for now focused on killing the scum that tried to harm her.

"Grimpaw!" One of the Defias cried.

The gnolls turned and attacked the Death Knight, but in his plate armor and with his burning fury for what they had done to Helene, he slew them all. He turned back to the humans who turned to run in fear, but he gave chase and killed every single one of them.

Blood covered from his enemies he moved to held his sword as he walked back to Helene. She was still in her shift from sleeping and it left little to the imagination of the Death Knight as to her body. He dropped down and gently cut her bonds with a dagger. Once free she was free he put a shoulder under her arm and wrapped it about his shoulders. Half carrying, half dragging her along, he moved quickly before reinforcements arrived. He would leave these bodies to rot in the sun.

The moved toward a bridge. She whimpered and he paused swinging her to face him.

"Helene?" He asked softly.

There was no reply as her body sank earthwards. Darion Morgaine, as gently as he could, lifted the young woman in his arms and continued into the woods of Duskwood, a place few men and fewer Defias would venture.

Helene woke to a snapping sound. She felt heat near her. A fire.

She woke instantly, but when she tried to move she found her body would not obey. She took a breath wondering where she was and why she was here. She looked up at the trees. She had been in the home of her husband the last she remembered. She turned her head slightly. There was a fire with a cooking pot hanging over it. Something smelled yummy in the pot, but she could not place it.

She tried to sit up and her vision swam and she laid back. She found she was in a makeshift bed. She lifted and arm and found her cut had been bound.

Then a face came into view. A pale face with nearly white eyes, golden hair that flashed orange in the light. He gently looked at her. "How do you feel?" He asked. His odd metallic voice was strangely soothing to her with its familiarity.

"Darion." She whispered. How had the head of the Knights of Ebon Blade found her? He had been at the wedding, brooding, but he had been there and greeted the wedded couple.

He nodded and smiled. He dipped a cloth into a bowl of cool clean water and wrung it out. He pressed it to her brow. It was cool and soothing.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Duskwood." The Death Knight answered. "We are safe here." He smiled. "I will protect you." He promised softly. "How do you feel?" He asked. "You have been out for hours."

"Must get back to my family." She protested. She tried to rise.

Darion reached out and pushed her back to sit. "There is nothing for you there except pain." He said.

"Where is my husband?" She asked.

He looked down. "He was murdered." He said slowly. "I found him. He had so many cuts with sword and dagger, he was barely recognizable."

She turned away and whimpered her hand going to her mouth to keep from being ill. She then cried out so loudly the Death Knight moved to her quickly and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked looking her over for an injure he had missed.

She was doubled over panting.

He watched her relax even as he caught the ripple against her belly. Labor pains. He looked down. The babe was only five months in the womb, Helene had told him. He laid her back hoping that easing her would help and calm the child so it would not come. Perhaps it just was feeling the sorrow of its mother. Sorrow that Morgaine felt, but sorrow, hatred, anger, fear, were all emotions that Death Knights could feed on and use to their advantage. It hit him. She was afraid and it was much like a drug for him, but he closed his eyes and willed himself and her to relax. Perhaps the Light she served would hear and calm the child.

He was wrong.

It was three hours later and he had helped her deliver the tiny human being. The little thing was too small even for his palm to hold. He swallowed regarding the tiny being he held in a handkerchief. Helene was curled in a ball sobbing. He had cleaned her and the area up as best he could. He would need to move Helene soon. The blood from the birth would soon attract wolves in Duskwood.

He buried the tiny thing in a shallow grave at the base of a tree and marked the bark should she wish to visit the tiny thing. He went over to her and took off his cloak. He wrapped it about her as the day wore on. She was cool feeling even to his fingers. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Helene. We must quit this place and find another so you may rest." He said.

"No. Go." She said. "I wish to die with my husband and the baby." She refused to look at him as she held herself.

"I will not let you." He said sternly. "The Light kept you alive for some purpose and what sort of friend would I be if I rescued you and then let you die in the wilds like a doe."

"A kind man." She said. "Please." She looked at the dark near them. "You should not have rescued me. You should have let me die."

"They were going to rape you to death." He said.

"Better that than living and suffering loss."

"I know what loss is and dying will not help your soul rest."

"What do you know of love?" She said suddenly turning to him. "You are undead. They cannot love. My heart is broken. Please. Do me this one kindness and leave me to join them."

He felt the pieces of what remained in his heard break for her and he dropped his head. He loved her. Loved her far too much to let her senselessly die so. He could finally own up to the emotion to himself, but he could not voice it to her. He loved all of her. Her spirit. Her determination. Her beauty.

"Think of your mother and brother." He said trying a different tactic. "Trials shape us." He said. "Time will heal the wounds."

She scoffed and held herself more.

He then shook his head then deciding for her own good he would use drastic measures. He lifted her in his arms, his cloak and all despite her protests. She beat her small fists on his chest plate. "Damn you, Damn you. No!"

He held her closer and more firmly. "As you say I am a death knight and kindness is not one of our virtues." He said his patience wearing a bit. "I will bring you to your godfather. He will be able to talk sense into you." He held her gently but firmly as he moved quickly toward Duskhaven. From there he could travel to Stormwind and seek a mage to aid him.


	2. Love's Burden

Ch 2 - Love's Burden

Death's Rise on the high cliffs overlooking the sea and the island of the Scarlet Crusade's Onslaught Harbor was one of the most desolate places in the world.

The northern sea brought frequent storms that drove rain and wind into the clothing and bodies of the living there. The Undead Death Knights seemed to take it in stride, but then they did not feel the cold. Helene and his sister-in-law did feel the cold. They sat by the fire and rubbed their hands.

A death knight initiate named Gahark brought them some warm soup. He was an orc, but seemed to accept the two women as much as his Lord-Commander Arete did. The Forsaken Lord-Commander jumped off his bony gryphon and nodded to the pair. With him was a blood elf death knight who seemed to regard them with interest.

A bellow was heard as the proto dragon, Ruby, expressed her displeasure of being here as her mistress did.

"It is too foggy to fly for the moment." Arete said in his raspy metallic voice. He looked at the beast perched above them on the ice wall. "You mount is far too wild."

Helene shook her head. "She is just fonder of warmer places." She turned to see the blood elf regarding her.

The blood elf would have been considered quite handsome if it was not for his undead glowing white eyes and his cold white skin. He came to them and squatted down beside them. "I will have a tent made ready for you and a brazier lit. There is no reason for you two to suffer here." He said. His voice was kind, but also had a hint of mocking to it.

"Thank you, Koltira." Sheerah said with a nod. She drew her cloak closer to her. She had her young children to thick of. They were safe in Dalaran for now under the care of Rhonin and Alanis. Though the mage was very introverted around many, children seemed to pull her from her shell.

Helene shivered as she sipped the warm steamy soup as Koltira directed the initiates to build the shelter. Helene looked at the bodies of the giant Vrykul whom had been killed in the taking of the ledge. Here it was too cold for the bodies to rot and so they remained where they fell.

When the shelter was finished the two women crawled into it and huddled next to the meager brazier.

"We will be able to strike at first light." Sheerah said. She looked at Helene who was still sipping the soup. "How are you holding up?"

"It is a touch cold here, but I will manage."

"You know that is not what I meant."

Helene sighed and nodded. "Yes I know." She drew her knees to her chest. "I miss Marius. I miss the baby, but I know there is some greater plan at work here. Benedictus agrees with me. What does not kill you makes me stronger. I must be pretty strong now."

"Yes." Sheerah agreed. "You have lived through much." She looked up at her sister-in-law and then out toward the sea and fog. Somewhere, not too far away, was Onslaught Harbor, the bastion of the Scarlet Crusade. The Death Knights of Ebon Blade had been murdered by these men and women and now they sought to eliminate them or at least cripple them. Highlord Fordring had offered his support, but was trying to guard the Vanguard at this time and the Pinnacle.

"How do you know if you are truly in love?" Helene asked wistfully.

"You were." Sheerah said. "I watched you with Marius."

"I miss him and I miss the baby that was growing in me, but I feel empty." She looked down.

"The feelings you feel are anger and you are in mourning. Though I know it is hard to see these feelings are good. Us them to help you fight. They give you a reason to fight. My murdered family gives me a reason to fight every day. The same goes for you."

Helene looked at her sister-in-law. She knew she was right, but she did not wish to be blinded by hatred, but part of her would never forgive the people that took from her. Hellscream and the murderers of her family.

She took a deep breath. "I am going to sleep while I can."

Sheerah nodded. "Yes. We will be on the move early tomorrow."

The next day the two flew down to survey the Onslaught Harbor. It was vast with a full harbor, many people, a cathedral, and barracks. Something flew passed Sheerah's ear and then another hit her shoulder. She looked up.

"Helene! Gryphon riders!" She called to the younger woman below her.

Helene looked up and gasped as she directed her proto dragon upwards. Ruby had been a gift from the Frostborn and she rise up at her mistress's command and grabbed the next spear with her large mouth. The gryphon riders held their ground even as Ruby roared and broke the spear with her teeth.

Helene looked back at Sheerah who had yanked out the spear and was turned and using her bow to fire at two more riders. Helene directed her beast down. The two before her followed her and she dove holding onto the reins. She then pulled up sharply just before the water's surface. One rider could not make the roll and the bird broke its neck on impact with a loud crunch. The rider gasped as she saw her fall had attracted a shark. She swam for safety, but failed to make it and the ocean turned crimson where the shark dragged her down.

Helene gasped, but was quickly brought back to the present by a javelin barely missing her shoulder. It hit Ruby who roared and turned back to face this pest who had harmed her. Helene held on as the proto flew toward the gryphon making an image in Helene's mind of what she was going to do. With her small, but deadly clawed feet she cut deep into the Gryphon's side. It shrieked in pain and bucked as it fouled the aim of its rider. Ruby then snapped at the bird's throat, missed, but got a wing and pulled.

Helene held her staff and turned backwards in her saddle and hit the man as he tried to gain balance to throw another harpoon. The butt of the staff hit him and sent him off his mount as the gryphon fell as well, its wing fouled by Ruby's bite.

Helene watched as the rider landed on the rocks below. She said a soft prayer to the Light for their souls and then directed Ruby up to help Sheerah. The young high elf was bleeding badly, but was holding her own and was trading hand-to-hand blows with a female rider. The other rider was dead below them. Helene was on the other side of the rider and envisioned Ruby opening her maw and throwing the rider off her mount.

Ruby, who did not follow verbal commands, but telepathic ones from her rider, did exactly as Helene thought. The rider cried out as the huge maw grabbed her and threw her into the space above the water far below. Ruby was quite pleased with herself and told her rider in her mind that the gryphon would make a good meal for the hungry beast.

Helene shook her head and pulled the proto dragon away as the gryphon flew back towards a roust, visibly shaken. She then reached and helped Sheerah mount behind her and took the reins of the gryphon she had ridden. She bound her sister-in-law's wound before telling Ruby to fly back to Death's Rise.

Once back to the rise and in their shelter, Helene saw to the wound properly. Sheerah sighed. "Jamiy will not be happy I was injured."

"He is over protective of you. You are an officer in your own right."

"Love is a burden Helene. When you find another to steal your heart away as Marius did, you will understand."

Helene shook her head. "I am not sure I can open myself up again. I have and got nothing but pain."

"Pain teaches us we feel." Sheerah said wincing as the priestess bound her arm with a fresh cloth. "Feeling is good. You cannot lock your heart in a box forever Helene. The risk is worth the reward, trust me, but you have to be willing to fight for it."

Helene nodded taking in the words her sister-in-law had said.

Jamiy Ambrose, Marquis of Redridge and Westfall pulled up the reins on his gryphon to start the slow decent down to the Argent Tournament Grounds. His gryphon, a dark phase large male named Ma'hi, turned lazily to start to decent downwards. Near him was Crown Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind.

Jamiy sighed. He was now a member of the House of Nobles, but found he liked having his mother tend to such duties. It had struck him as odd since his mother had received the titles that he inherited them at the death of his father, but Stormwind had rather archaic laws for the aristocracy. His mother was now the Dowager Marquise. Though Jamiy did not wish to inherit the lands and responsibilities since he had his own affairs as one of the leading officers under Highlord Fordring, he had taken the seal and deeds from his mother in the public ceremony. Though his mother was still running the guild meetings, the lands of Westfall and Redridge, and being a diplomat to the king, at long last it seemed to be catching up with her. She was quieter and seemed older with the look in her eyes. The light that had danced there merrily for many years had dimmed.

Jamiy too missed his father, but since the age of seven he had been sent to learn to be a paladin under the wing of Highlord Fordring himself, just as his twin studied under the guidance of Archbishop Benedictus who was to this day grooming her to be his successor. Alanis had gone as a young child to study magic. The three children were very close to themselves and their parents and yet so far away. Perhaps it was true that the heart never forgets family.

Jamiy had been able to express his feelings of mourning to Stormwind's Crown Prince and his oldest friend. Anduin understood what it was to lose a parent, though he did not remember his mother being struck in the head by a stone flung upwards by an angry member of the mob who was aiming to hit King Varian in the arm. Tiffin Wrynn was murdered and her murder never caught just as it was with Grekko. Grekko had been killed saving the lives of his grandchildren whom were small and helpless as well as Jamiy's wife who had been fighting a crypt lord in another direction. Jamiy would always be thankful for the sacrifice his father had made.

Anduin nudged him. He realized he had landed and his friend and adopted brother smiled. "Jamiy?"

"Sorry was miles away."

"Clearly." Anduin nodded. "Thinking about your father? You have been on the ground for five minutes."

Jamiy smiled and unbuckled himself. "I have been meaning to ask you how your courting of the beautiful Gilnaean is going?"

"Way to change the subject." Anduin snorted.

"Yes, but I have been curious."

"I see your mother has been keeping you informed. Perhaps even more than I am since Ellsa is serving her."

"More like understudying her." Jamiy smiled. "Mother is grooming her to be a queen." He then clapped his hand on the broad shoulder of Anduin. "She is a good match and will make peace once and for all in Gilneas with us." He chuckled. "Did you know she brought little Emily to court as well?" He chuckled. "Well she will always be "Little to me even if she is only a few years younger." He smiled. "Princess Bess was not overly thrilled to go until Helene asked for her to train her as a priestess."

"Who is Emily? Is she the shy one that is always with Ellsa and your mother?"

"Aye. Her mother Elizabeth is the daughter of King Genn."

"Pretty lass. She needs to look at you more when you speak to her. She has beautiful eyes." Anduin said.

"She is learning that. She also is being trained as a diplomat."

"And whom better to teach her than mother." Anduin nodded. He chuckled. "How fairs your mother since your father's death? And how is your sister? Losing a husband and a child in the same day…"

"Well enough. She is stoic, but I know she is heartbroken." He looked forward to where they were walking. Highlord Darion Morgaine had caught sight of them and was heading to them. "Helene is more complex, but she is taking her husband's death far harder than mother appears to be in public." He dipped his head to the leader of Ebon Blade. "Greetings Highlord Morgaine." A woman was with him.

Anduin took the hand of the young woman. "Princess Kirtessa" He greeted the fellow royal with a kiss on her hand.

She smiled a little. "Everyone calls me Tess, Prince Anduin."

"Lord Jamiy. Prince Anduin." The metallic voice said. He looked down at the small woman next to him. "Princess Tess is on a surveying mission for her father." He then lifted his head. "Can I speak with you a moment in private, Jamiy?"

"Of course." Jamiy said.

Darion nodded to the young woman. "If you excuse me a moment, my lady. I am sure Prince Anduin can continue the tour of the grounds. I was taking her to the Argent Pavilion."

Anduin nodded and offered his arm to her. Tess took it and walked with him as he spoke to her.

Darion smiled and then turned back to Jamiy. "I was asked by Highlord Fordring to look after her." He said.

"Indeed." Jamiy looked up at the tall Death Knight. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Darion took a breath. "Your sister. Is she well? She has not written me in sometime."

"My sister writes you letters?" Jamiy asked arching an eyebrow.

"Aye. She is a good friend in how I remember friendship. She writes beautiful poetry and talks of her dreams." He looked down at Jamiy. "She was very happy with her marriage to a man who saw her as a person."

"You sound almost jealous." Jamiy said. "If I did not know better."

Darion scoffed. "She was happy. If ever a creature on this earth deserves happiness it is that gentle soul. She heals everything she touches and warms souls." He rubbed a hand over his cold face. It was the first emotion Jamiy had ever seen from the undead man. He cared for his sister. He really did. Even if he tried to deny it.

"She needs friends now. You could write her. I will deliver it." Jamiy offered.

"Young paladin I used to have time for such things, but now I do not."

"It would mean a lot to her. She likes the friendship she has with you. She has often told me and she asks about you frequently when we are in the field."

"Don't lie to soothe me."

"I wasn't." Jamiy said.

Darion moved quickly and pinned Jamiy to the wall. "Do not lie to me. She is too good of a soul to be anywhere near the likes of me."

Jamiy met his gaze boldly. "Then don't like to yourself." He hissed. "If you care for her let her know."

Darion released him. "How can I?" He asked. "I am undead. What can I offer her?" He turned to walk away before the emotions in what remained of his heart overwhelmed him.

Jamiy's voice reached him. "You offer far more than any can understand. She chose you for being a friend. Do not abandon her now."

Darion paused and then continued walking.

Jamiy shook his head. The fool was so driven by hate that having Helene on his mind was a distraction at best, but Jamiy also knew that part of that man loved his sister. Loved was likely too strong. He cared for her, even if he was not willing to admit it. Perhaps one day he would speak to her about his feelings. Jamiy also wondered if he was bitted because Helene had chosen another man over him. Darion had been known to be a reckless youth that did not take betrayal well as shown when he confronted his brother about murdering their father. Morgaine had always said it was Ashbringer, the great sword that Tirion Fordring now wielded that had killed his brother, but Jamiy suspected Darion killed his brother as his brother had murdered their sire.

Jamiy rejoined Anduin and the Princess of Gilneas. Jamiy had introduced her to the leader of the Argent Crusader there, Justicar Mariel Trueheart. She had received her title from the Draenai of the Argent Crusade for her skills in battle. Justicar was a title given to paladin elites of the Draenai, but they did bestow the honor on those they felt deserved it. It was also one of Jamiy's titles.

Tess and Mariel were deep in conversation as Anduin stepped back to his brother who was leaning against a post watching. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Jamiy laughed. "Of course brother. What is troubling you?"

"How do you know you are truly in love with someone?" He dropped his voice. "How did you know Sheerah was the one for you?"

"You know." Jamiy said. He was the proud father of two children and he hoped for more, but he was seeing his wife less and less and his children, who were in Stormwind learning from the schools there, he saw even less than his wife. Sighing he looked at Anduin. "Being in love and it being so deep makes you know you can do everything together and apart and still have the same affection. Does my mother's hand at match making displeased you?"

"No." Anduin said. "I think it has worked far too well. But she is a Gilnean. Will the people accept her as their Queen?"

Jamiy looked at Anduin. "Does that really matter?"

"For my crown, yes. For me? No."

Jamiy laughed. "If I recall your father married Tiffin in an arranged marriage and he did not like her, but grew to love her. You have someone you love and feel in your heart that you can bring to the kingdom." He then chuckled. "Besides with mother's endorsement, the people will be eating out of her hands."

"Her own people reject her." Anduin said. "I do not know why. She is comely, intelligent, not affected by the Worgen Plague…"

"Perhaps that is why. They are jealous that she remains fully human."

"Her guardian shut her in her room for months and only fed her once a day. What kind of man does that to his own family members?"

"One who is either afraid for her or one who is afraid of her." Jamiy shrugged. "She is with mother now and will make you a fine wife."

"You think so?"

Jamiy laughed. "Of course. If she can keep up with mother than she is a queen in the making."


	3. In the Blink of an Eye

Ch 3 – In the Blink of an Eye

Rhenn, Dowager Marquise of Westfall and Redridge looked at the odd beast before her and then to the female troll handler. The beast was a ray that had been fitted with a saddle on the hump on its back. It made and odd cooing sound at Rhenn as she lifted her hand hesitantly to the creature.

"She be very tame." The troll said. She was pretty by troll standards and was a member of the Sha'tari Skyguard, A'dal's military presence in the air. She offered Rhenn a piece of warp flesh from the warp lizards native to Outlands.

Rhenn offered the meat which the ray sucked up from her hand and munch in pleasure as Rhenn took the reins and petted the smooth yet armored head. The glowing eye shut and the creature shifted to lean toward her as she scratched the eye ridge and spoke softly in Tuskarr, her first tongue. "Tu'u'gwar." She said as she fed the beast another piece of meat.

She then mounted as she had been shown. She spoke softly as the beast shifted under her and again she reached forward to scratch the eye ridge. The beast cooed. Whether ray, dragon, turtle, or penguin, all creatures seemed to like the affection touch.

"She like you." The handler said. The troll smiled. "Good match." She then touched what was like the nose of the beast. "Be good to da Lady Cece." She said.

A deep laugh sounded near her. King Varian was already mounted on one of the creatures. "We are here ten minutes and Lady Rhenn already has the creatures spoiled."

She shot a look to him and they lifted into the air. The conference was to be held high in the mountains in Nagrand. There were high buildings built into the hills and free standing. The beasts had an odd almost swimming gait that was quite fast, but Rhenn had to learn to balance on them.

They landed after Rhenn took a moment to survey the area. She had an odd feeling should not shake, but let it go as Varian stepped beside her. His presence made her more comfortable. He smiled at her and offered her his arm.

They walked into the house. There were few other features other than a long table and a doorway that led to another room at the other end of the hall. Rhenn dropped into a seat beside the head of the table at the far end. Varian took the head.

Kurenai had a representative in the small group of Draenei that appeared and sat down. The Sporelings had a couple people there. Varian watched as Jorin Deadeye entered and sat across from him.

"I greet you." Rhenn said in formal Orcish. There was breeze that stirred the room from a window.

"I greet you." The brown Mag'har orc smiled. "It was true that Garrosh said about the Lady Rhenn. She is timelessly beautiful." He said in Orcish.

Rhenn nodded. "Welcome to Jorin Deadeye, Chief of the Bleeding Hollow Clan." She said to Varian in Common.

Varian rose. "Welcome. I am here to mediate the dispute you and the Kurenei have over the lands to the Northwest and Northeast of the town known as Garadar." He looked at the Sporeling. "What brings you here little friend?"

"Encroachment of orc hunting parties disturbs our young in the shallow marsh."

The orc looked at the Sporeling. "It has the best fishing in the area and is not infested with naga."

"Yes, but they too wish to kill us, the bog lords with them."

"Very well. What do you wish for terms?" Jorin asked.

"Aid in fighting and feel free to fish as long as the sacks with our young are not disturbed."

"Very well." The orc nodded.

"This is going better than I thought." Varian whispered to Rhenn.

She pursed her lips as the orc turned to the Broken. "The Throne of Elements cannot be under one side or the other. It must remain neutral." The orc said. "Then we all may ask for guidance."

"We hunt to the Northeast." The Broken said.

"As do we."

"We have the same claim you do to the clefthoof."

The orc growled showing teeth.

Varian stood. "Gentlemen, I believe this calls for a break. Come let us stretch our legs and clear our heads."

Rhenn nodded and rose. Being the only female present, the men rose for her. She move to the window as the groups separated to think.

And odd buzzing filled the room. Rhenn turned and cocked her head. Varian had walked down to speak to the Broken representative at the other end of the hall. Suddenly everything was moving and Rhenn felt a heat like she had never felt. She was pushed backwards and all the air seemed to be taken from her lungs. She looked up and cried out as the building fell about her.

Moments later, though it felt like hours the dust settled and she could breathe more clearly. She looked about. It was dark. Her back was against something dark and cool. Something was on her legs that could not move. She gasped feeling something walking on her leg. Panic was not needed.

She was alive. That was what mattered. She wiggled her toes and her hands. It was hard to breathe, but there seemed to be debris everywhere. She cried out and something shifted. She whimpered and shut her eyes against the dust that feel.

Light help her.

Varian had watched the bomb blow and watched Rhenn fall to the earth and cover herself as the building fell about her. He watched in horror as he was pushed backwards against the wall by the blast. The wall blew outwards and landed him in a small rubble pile. Beside him was Jorin. The orc groaned, but was alive. The Broken was cut nearly in two by a flying piece of metal that pinned him to the earth a few feet away. The Sporeling shook off the dust and looked about.

The orc looked up at Varian who was binding his leg. "What the hell was that?" He growled.

"I am pretty sure it was aimed at me. The bomb went off near my seat." Varian said.

"I did not set it."

"I am pretty sure you did not. You were nearly killed." Varian said.

"The Lady Rhenn?"

"Rhenny." Varian said. He leapt to his feet oblivious to the minor cuts he had. "Rhenny!" He called looking for her. There were several wounded and dead. He looked at each and did not see her. "Light!" He cried.

The orc stood up and nodded to him. "Send for the gnomes and dwarves I have heard about from Hellscream. They will be able to clear debris faster than anyone else to find her or at least give her remains a proper burial."

"She's not dead."

"She was feet from the blast." The orc said. "Be realistic."

"I am. She isn't dead. I would know if she was."

"Do not let this harm your judgment. We must find the cause of this. For now send word to Shattrath by anyone you trust. Lord A'dal will fetch the help you need I am sure."

Healers had come and the King allowed himself to be treated as the gnomes set to work shoring up the large pieces against collapse.

"King Varian!" One said. "We hear something." One said.

He leapt off the table and looked at them as they pressed something to the wall to listen. "There is something behind this wall."

"A cockroach most likely." Jorin scoffed.

"Cockroaches do not have heartbeats and do not cry." A gnome engineer said matter-o-factly.

They spent hours trying to cut away the debris carefully. There had been two minor collapses, but the someone was talking to them. They heard and answered they were making progress. There were four missing people. It was hard to tell if it was Rhenn or one of the female Draenei behind the wall and trapped.

After an hour they had made a hole. Varian removed his armor leaving it above. He squirmed through the small space. The cavity inside was larger, but he still had to crawl to where the body was. He reached the feet first.

"Hello." He said. "Can you talk to me?"

The being coughed. "Varian!" The voice said. "Help Le'tha." She said nodding to the Draenei woman near her who was under the weight of a beam.

Varian crawled to her. "I am not a healer. They are coming soon."

"Do not bother with me. My body is crushed. I will not live much longer." She said bravely.

"We have to try Le'tha." Rhenn insisted.

"The beam on me is keeping this from collapsing Lady Rhenn. There is no way you can remove me from here without crushing everyone else here.

Varian looked about. The woman was right. Varian swallowed.

"When they do reach me after it is cleared, tell them to bury me with my parents." She said. Blood oozed down her chin.

Varian took her hand and nodded. "I will do so. The Light will guide you home." He said holding up his dagger.

The woman took a breath. "You were a gladiator once. This is not a mark on your character. This is a mark of honor. I thank you."

Rhenn turned her head. "Varian! No! We can…"

Varian shook his head. "No." He said. "If we try to save her we all die. If I do this she will no longer be in pain."

"She is not a pet Varian. You can't…"

"Light be with you King Varian. I will watch over you from the Heavens. I thank you for this dignity. I am sorry I cannot repay it."

Varian took a shaky breath. He had done this twice as a gladiator, ended a life of someone what was broken in order to save them. Now he was saving another, though she was innocent. He drove the knife through her heart weeping as he did so. It was quick and mostly painless. The girl shuttered and then died looking at him with a smile on her bloody lips and a odd serene look on her face. She was at peace. So too was Varian, though he shed tears shutting her eyes that stared at him without life anymore.

Rhenn looked at him. "Why?" she said. "She was a good person."

A gnome joined them. "She is pinned, but not injured." He reported. "Bones seem intact. Perhaps some cuts like you, sire, but nothing life threatening."

Varian looked at her. "You understand don't you? Why I had to?"

"Yes." Rhenn nodded. "She was a good woman."

"Yes."

"What if I had been in her place? Would you have killed me so to keep me from pain?"

Varian looked down into her eyes. "Yes. You could not see her eyes. She was in agony and knew she was dead anyway when her organs failed due to being under the wait. Waiting to die in so much pain is torture. I swore I would never torture another being again."

Rhenn nodded and lifted her arm noting a gash on it. Varian took her dirty hand and kissed the knuckles. "Rhenn. Will you marry me?"

Rhenn looked up at him. "This hardly seems the time to…"

"What better time? I nearly lost you. I will not lose you again." He said his voice deep and full of an odd emotion she had never heard before.

King Varian held her hand as she gripped his hand. It had been hours and her legs and feet were numb. Varian had been with her for nearly two hours while they cleared the room about them to make it easier to deal with the debris. Though Varian took up much of the space, the small gnomes still had room to work about him. The Sporelings and gnomes lifted the metal from her and Varian pulled her out. He caressed her head as he looked very over. She had scrapes and bruises, but look no worse for wear, praise the Light.

A gnome priestess bound her hurts and made sure she was well enough to move. The group crawled slowly out. Inch by inch. Varian held her as he guided her out. Once out a mage transported them to fortified Temple of Telhmat.

King Varian had stayed at her side the whole time and made sure she was thoroughly checked out. The gnome released her and he took her to the secured part of the Temple. Guards were everywhere, some Alliance, some Sporeling, some Broken, and mostly Draenei.

Varian had a bath brought for Rhenn and she bathed. He had told her he would redress her wounds when she was clean and feeling human again. She washed and looked down at the silt from her hair and body in the base of the tub. She then rose and wrapped herself in a towel. She pulled on a pair of loose linen pants.

Her room had a small altar to the Light. She lit a stick of incense from a candle nearby and bowed. She dropped to her knees gently and prayed for Grekko. She needed guidance. Her husband was less than a year gone. She felt that to be with Varian, part of her was betraying him.

She sighed and was meditating when she heard the door open. Someone entered unbidden, but there was only one who would dare do that. She tensed slightly before she smelled the soft smell that was around King Varian. He was freshly bathed as well she could see for his hair that was ponytailed back as always was still damp. He was no longer in his armor. She looked up in the mirror and saw he wore a mageweave shirt and vest with loose linen pants. He was looking at her in the mirror as well. She was bare breasted and was not ashamed to have him gazing at her so fondly.

She turned her head a little. "Varian." She said softly.

"Rhenny." He smiled.

He nodded and knelt behind her. He held salve and bandages. He gently lifted her thick hair and put it over one shoulder so he could attend to two large bruises and cuts on her shoulder blades. He dipped his fingers in the salve.

"This might sting." He said gently.

He pressed his fingers to the cuts and she gasped and arched away, but did not cry out. He froze.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

"No." She said sucking in her breath. "It is fine."

He nodded and continued to dab down her back. He then had her turn to him. Rhenn had grabbed a towel for modesty's sake and held it over her bosom, though he had seen it all. He tenderly took her ankle in his hands and bound it with the practiced skill he had learned from being a gladiator. When it was immobile he pushed the pant leg up to reveal several more minor cuts. After the first three he paused and took a breath.

She looked at him as his gaze lifted. "What?"

"I am distracted from my task." He admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yes." He said and leaned forward. His on hand wrapped behind her drawing her to him as the other pulled her arm away from the clutched pillow. He bent and kissed her mouth with such tenderness she thought she might die of shock. His lips were warm and gentle as he kissed her. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "Light, I love you Rhenn. If I would have lost you…" He could not finish the thought as he again met her lips. This time he deepened the kiss letting his hand behind her cup her head in his large palm. Her mouth opened to him and he took what she gave greedily. Her arm moved and the towel fell into her lap. The hand moved to her side and up gently to her breasts. Rhenn had filled out since birthing children, but her curves made her more inciting to the king.

She gasped into his mouth as he caressed a nipple into a firm peak.

"Rhenn. Let me love you. I have always loved you, but let me love you the way I have wanted to for years. Let me show you what I have kept buried from us until now." He whispered against her jaw line.

She smiled and her hands wrapped about his neck. One hand moved to his face as his eyes searched hers. She caressed the horizontal scar across his face and then the vertical one over his left eye. "Yes, Varian." She whispered. He smiled and dipped his head down. "Please." She begged softly as she felt him lick the nipple of her right breast. He sucked it fully into his mouth and she arched against him filling his mouth. He smiled and groaned as the breast pressed against him as she did.

He pressed her back gently a hand tracing down her side to her thigh. He continued to lave at her breast. He took the other in his mouth as he dipped a hand down the front of her and into the band of her pants. He caressed her womanhood softly and then pressed a finger in. Her delighted gasp and wetness told him she was enjoying his advance.

Varian had not had many lovers, but he had been told that he had a natural talent for making women feel loved and sated in his bed. He caressed her between her thighs watching her face as her sucked her tenderly. He was a large powerful man, one who could use this power to win battles at times, but he was surprisingly gentle in his love making. He refused to do anything that might hurt her and that included pressing her wrong and causing her to find a tender spot from the blast.

"Varian…please…" she gasped.

"Patience my love." He said. He smiled. "Let me do all the work. I wish to make you come home to me before I take you. The night is young and I intend to love you all of it." He said.

She looked at him. He naturally had more stamina than Grekko had ever had. He was Lo'Gosh, the gladiator still at heart at times. Grekko and she had shared bed pleasures often, though less so as they grew older. After Grekko had struck her, she had refused to allow him in her bed for several months. It was not until the tragedy with Helene that she finally realized she loved Grekko still and they were again lovers. Now, Varian was seducing her with more skill than Grekko ever had.

She closed her eyes and her legs clamped on his hand as sparks few before her eyelids as she reached the peak he had driven her to. She panted and quivered. Varian for his part had shifted and watched her as he leaned on his elbow beside her. He had never seen anything more erotic in his life and he hardened even more, if that were possible

He stripped off her linen pants baring her to his view as she lay on the floor basking in the glow of her orgasm. He looked at her. She was perfect and his now. He would have never have admitted it when she was married to Grekko that he had often wished to take her so, to make her cry his name in his bed. He had had dreams of her doing that and had woken panting with a hard on he had to caress away without her in his arms. He had loved her like a sister until now, and now he was free to love her as his heart did. Had she ever had left Grekko, Varian would have taken her. Even with the twins in her belly he would have brought her to his side and in his bed. He would have pronounced them his, but as it was, he had to wait for many years to adopt them.

She looked up at him as he stripped himself and shifted between her legs. He settled the blankets about them and looked at her as he pressed her thighs out and down. He caressed her inner thighs fleetingly and smiled as it goose fleshed under his fingers.

Rhenn looked up at him as he moved his hand down to place himself at her entrance. He looked up in silence, seeking permission. He would not force her. Even now if she willed, he would stop and just hold her. She looked up at him and shifted her hips in welcome.

He pressed his tip in and then planted his hands on either side of her shoulders. He entered her with a long slow thrust that buried him to the hilt within her slick warmth. She had arched and taken him more as her legs wrapped about the backs of his thighs and her hands caressed his arms. He took a kiss from her as he moved and started a slow, but deep pace. Their mouths plundered each other. There were no need for words as the room filled with the sounds of soft groans and moans that were lover's vocabulary.

It would be a long night.

The candles in the room had burned down and some burned out. Somehow the King and Rhenn had managed to find the bed and were asleep in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Varian was sated to his very soul. He had never felt such completeness from Tiffin, though he loved her so much. Rhenn was different. It was beyond anything he had thought possible and he was not going to let her go. His body hummed with an odd restlessness as he lay next to Rhenn's sleeping form. Her body was curled into his. Her buttocks were to his groin, her hair was against his chest as was her back.

He bent and kissed the bare shoulder near his face. She shifted a little, but continued to sleep. He smiled and wrapped his arm about her middle. He had sated himself so many times within her had lost count after five. They all blurred together in a night of pleasure and love. The room was heady with the scent of sex. Their bodies were covered with sweat, each other's sweat, and their bodily fluids that had been expressed in the acts of coupling that had occurred.

He wondered if he had gotten her with child. He knew that she was close to the time when it was possible. Rhenn had had her monthly cycle only a couple of weeks ago. Grekko had had her with child within a few weeks of bedding her. Varian wished the same. He wished to hold a child of his own making again. The child he made in Rhenn would be beautiful and would soothe his soul. He longed for a daughter, one to have her grace with his tenacity. His son was now thirty-two and though the king loved his first born, he wished to have more. Varian wondered if he was too old to conceive a child in a woman. It was yet to be seen. He was young a virile otherwise.

Rhenn startled awake. There was a man in her bed. He was large and naked. She blinked trying to moved, but her limbs would not fully obey. She had had a dream the night before. Grekko had been there bathed in Light and spoke to her that she should be happy and follow her heart. He knew she would never forget him, but she needed to be safe and loved.

She sighed feeling the man's arms tighten about her. She turned in his embrace and looked at his kind face and tousled hair. She smiled affectionately. He reached up and touched her brow tenderly and smiled back.

She then made a face.

"What is it my darling?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"My thighs. They are sticky." She said. She made a face.

He chuckled and kissed her tenderly. "Rhenn. Have you thought about my proposal?" He asked. He rise and found a wash basin. He dipped a cloth in. She looked at him realizing his intent as he moved the sheets away from her. She protested and he handed her the cloth as she moved to wash herself. She blushed as she noted he was leaning against the wall watching her. Moreover he was naked.

She looked at him. "Yes." She said. She looked down.

"I have made you unhappy?" He asked coming to her. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

Her eyes lifted. "You have saved me." She touched his face. "Forgive me. I can never express how grateful I am to you, for everything." She kissed his mouth. "Yes. Yes. I will marry you, my King."

He let out a hoot and rolled onto his back bringing her onto his chest. He kissed her mouth. "I am the happiest man alive right now." He said. He pressed a hand to her belly. "Soon we will have a child and soon I will crown you the Queen consort of Stormwind. My queen. My Rhenn." He said. He kissed her deeply and smiled.

"We may be too old for children." She said softly.

He laughed merrily. "Perhaps, but I am fairly certain a well tended orchard will bear fruit." He nuzzled her.

"When do you plan to make me your wife?" She asked.

"As soon as I can make the preparations for the ceremony and your coronation."

She smiled and looked up as he caressed her hair softly. She was happy again and giddy as she had been as a newlywed before. It was exciting to think to be married to this man. Though she would always love her first mate, she could not live in the past any longer. Varian was correct. Today was the start of the future and her future as queen.


	4. Marriage and the Hope of Man

Ch 4 - Marriage and Hope of Man

_The Argent Crusade Crusader's Pinnacle_

_Attention Highlord Tirion Fordring,_

_I hope you are well Tirion and you are making advances on the front in Icecrown. I know you will be receiving a formal invitation soon and you likely will not be able to come so I wished to write you a note personally. I know the matters press on, but if there is a lull, I would dearly appreciate you attending the coronation on my behalf. You have always been good to me and a dear friend, though I would never ask you to leave your duties, I do make one small request. If at all possible could you come to Stormwind and give me away at the great state wedding? I am hardly a blushing bride, but you have been a friend and a father to me as no other human has been. With my adopted father passed on, you seem to be the logical choice. Thank you so much for being there, regardless of what you decide Tirion. Light be with you._

_Rhenn Wrynn_

_Queen Consort of Stormwind_

_Dowager Marquise of Westfall and Redridge_

Tirion chuckled as he set the letter down. It was no small request for him to leave the battle front, but it also was no small honor to give away the young woman he had always had a fondness for. Though he regarded both her children and her as his own children these days, since his son had passed and his wife had not spoken to him in years, he felt his eyes mist slightly. He had delivered children, been present for the weddings of several of his men, and even married two of them. The honor this sweet lady was giving him stirred him deeply and he was again in her debt for making him feel so proud of a child, a child not of his loins, but a child he had taken under his wing. He felt his pride swell as it had when his goddaughter asked him to marry her with her brother escorting her down the aisle after her father had passed.

He looked up at Jamiy as his orderly was organizing some maps that Tirion had let fall to the floor after the night meeting. "So a little bird has told me you are now a Prince." He said, as usual without preamble. One got used to his directness or one did not. Those that did not take to the directness soon found other places to fight and not under the Highlord of the Argent Crusade.

Jamiy froze. He turned to face the man he regarded as a second father and mentor. "What little bird is that, my lord?"

"Your mother." Tirion said. He watched the young boy. "She apparently has married King Varian and wishes me to give her away at the state marriage and coronation ceremony."

Jamiy's handsome face twisted. "She has done what? Without consulting me?" He places his hands on the table with a slap. "How dare she. Our father has not been in the ground a year yet, and she already married the King of Stormwind?"

Tirion lifted his hand. "Peace, Jamiy. She is an adult and is allowed to make her own decisions. As I recall you did not wait for her opinion on your marriage."

"How is that…that is not the same…"

Tirion smiled. "Of course it is." He walked to the younger man he regarded as his second son. "If it bothers you so much go in the morning to Stormwind. I am sure our mage can portal you there. I will join you in a few days."

"But who will be with the men…they…" Jamiy looked at the elder paladin.

"They have officers enough here. We will have them ready for defensive action. That at least any one of the men and women here can handle. They hold ground well. We will not be missed for the feasting days." He straightened Jamiy's tabard. "You will need to be dressed in your finest armor. The gift from Varian will be perfect for this event."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Varian has loved her for some time. He treated her as a sister while your father was alive because he refused to dishonor your mother or himself with the scandal of an affair." Tirion lifted Jamiy's chin as he looked down to look into his eyes. "It is a good match for them both. It will heal them." He said evenly. "And it is for the Kingdom and the Alliance. Her words of wisdom have solved many conflicts without bloodshed."

Jamiy sighed and nodded.

Jamiy asked Archmage Rhydian to portal him to Stormwind at first light. He brought with him his mount carrying two saddlebags of loot, gear, and his gifted armor. He looked about the Wizard's Sanctum before he walked down the ramp into the city itself. He led his mount to the ground and mounted the stallion.

It did not take him long to ride to the Keep of Stormwind. Not many people were about yet and the sun was just touching the city walls from the East. There looked to be clouds building. Perhaps rain would fall later. For now he would see his sister and his mother.

He walked straight into the courtyard and into the private chamber area that was on the second floor surrounding the courtyard. The Queen's apartments were to the back and a small path led into a garden that was only accessible from the Queen's chamber. High mountains surrounded the Keep and the Garden was also a secret because of the great trees blocking the view of it from the room and ivy tendrils that hung down making a curtain.

The Queen's chamber was at the end of the hall from the King's chamber. She had her office/study, library, private meeting area, private bedroom, and chambers for all her maids behind secret doors from her chamber. The Queen's chamber had been built so that someone could remove the queen should there be action in the city. It was rumored a passage was hidden there that led to Northshire underground and immerged in the Abbey.

Jamiy strolled to the Queen's chamber door and two guards crossed their ceremonial pike axes before him. He looked at them. "I am General Jamiy Ambrose, let me pass. I wish to see my mother."

"She is not to be disturbed." Said one gruffly.

"I am her son."

The door opened behind the guards. They saluted when they saw Helene. She was dressed in a white sleeping dress with bare feet and a shawl about her. "What is all this noise?" She asked.

"Helene." Jamiy said.

"Jamiy! You are here. Mother will be pleased. Come in." She said.

The guards allowed him to pass as Helene led him in and shut the door behind her.

"Forgive the Home Guard. They are rather uptight now that there is a Queen again. Varian seems to think someone will off her like they did Tiffin." She said as she walked into the library. "Why are you here at such a Gods early time?"

"I was up. I took a portal here. Where is our mother? I would speak to her. And it is not early. It is two hours past sunrise."

She gave him a look. "It is still only eight in the morning, brother." She then went to the window and looked out at the dwarven district below. "She sleeps."

"So we can wake her. I have not seen her in three months. It will do me good to…"

Helene laid a hand on his arm and stopped him. "She sleeps, but not here, brother." She said.

"Where is she then?"

"With the King." She said as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

Jamiy looked ready to spit. "She is with him? They are not wedded and yet he beds her making her his…" He said his voice raising a little.

Helene clapped a hand over his mouth hushing him. "No. She is hardly that. They are married brother, just not officially for the country. Stormwind has rules about the King marrying and that will happen soon."

Jamiy looked at her. "I cannot believe you are okay with this."

"What? They are in love. I could hardly stop them."

"Did you try to talk sense into Momma?"

"What sense? She is happy and so is he. Why is this a problem for you?"

"Because our father's body is hardly cold and she is sleeping with another man."

Helene laughed. "She did not need your permission."

"On this, yes, I think she did require it."

Helene rolled her eyes. "Just like you asked her permission to wed Sheerah."

He took a breath and glared at her. "That was different."

"How?"

"I…It…I…It was…"

She rolled her eyes. "Convincing."

"The King and Queen!" A man called from the hall.

The doors opened revealing first the Home Guard who saluted and then went still on either side of the door, then Varian dressed in the loose robes of a courtier with his sword strapped to his side. He wore his crown on his head. The Elven blade glowed softly in the morning lit room. He normally would have noticed his guests, but he had eyes only for Rhenn at his side. Rhenn was dressed in a dress of mint green with long false sleeves. Her hair was loose about her shoulders and a small silver circlet rested on her brow. She looked every bit a queen as she walked into the room her hand resting on the hand of her husband. Two women followed them in. They were dressed in cream colored dresses. They moved like puffs of smoke about the room setting the room to rights.

Helene bowed slightly and Jamiy followed suit as was customary.

Rhenn smiled as she saw Jamiy. "Jamiy! You came. I did not dare to hope that Tirion would allow you to come." She came to him and embraced him. Behind her the King smiled seeing his bride happy.

"You are my mother." He said tightly. More than he intended. Rhenn pulled back to arm's length to look at him.

"Are you well, my son?" She asked.

"I would speak to you." He looked at the others in the room. "In private."

She nodded. Jamiy had an edge to his voice that he had inherited from his father. Something was amiss and Rhenn suspected he was not pleased she had married. She looked about. "Helene, would you kindly go to the Slaughtered Lamb and see if they have found their missing sorceress yet? Remy could you fetch some tea. Take Calia with you. The cooks can be a bit…off putting this time in the morning. Ellsa could you see if Emily is awake so she does not miss her classes." She said to another woman who entered the room. Her dress was far stricter than the others, but she smiled and did as the Queen bid.

Rhenn then turned to Varian who was standing with his arms folded on his chest regarding her. "Would you excuse us for a few moments? I will join you presently for breakfast. Perhaps our battle hardened warrior will join us." She said looking back at her son.

The women left as if they had never been.

Varian nodded and stepped forward. She pressed a kiss to his mouth, a quick, soft peck, but he was not satisfied with it. He cupped her face gently and kissed her deeply in quiet possession.

"Varian…" Rhenn said gasping as she shifted away. She playfully swatted him away. "Away with you, my lord."

"You have fifteen minutes." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her son. She jumped as he playfully swatted her bottom before turning to leave. She glared at him and he just grinned at her as he bowed and walked out. She shook her head and turned back to her son.

Alone now, the young man glared at his mother. "A little warning would have been nice." He said.

She looked at him her hands going on her hips. "I was nearly killed in a bombing. We talked and he told me his feelings. I cannot say I did not share them. Your father always wanted Varian to take care of me. He told me that as he was dying." She moved to sit in a chair. She dropped into it moving a little hesitantly still.

"Marrying Varian was father's dying wish?"

"One of them." She said. "The other was to forgive him for all the wrong doing he did in our marriage. I forgave him, but he never forgave himself." She said. She looked at and nodded to Remy returned with the tea tray. She set it on the table and then curtsied a little before leaving again as if she were a puff of smoke.

Rhenn leaned forward to pour the tea. Jamiy looked about. "Your women are very discreet in their ways of moving about."

"They are picked for that reason." She said. "All handpicked by Varian himself to be my handmaidens."

"Helene too?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Though she may have requested it and he granted it." She poured the steaming water into his cup over the tea leaves in the small strainer that balanced in the lip.

He sighed. "I know Varian has always cared for you, but you married him so quickly…" He said. "It is like you are…dishonoring father's memory."

"You do not think I thought I was doing just that when I accepted. I had to do a lot of soul searching, Jamiy. It was not easy, but this is the right choice for me, for our family, and for Stormwind." She lifted her hand. "I have been being a queen for years in my duties, just without the title." She smiled. "Besides, now that I am queen, your sister is now Marquise and she can marry someone who can love and support her who is worthy of her station and her intelligence." She smiled. "Though I am not sure who would fit the bill currently." She smiled a little. She then lifted her tea cup and blew on it. "Can you not just be happy that I am happy and content with this marriage?"

"It seems more about convenience than love."

"There is love, my son. There always have been. The love has just been allowed to bloom." She said.

"You are truly happy? He did not pressure you into this? I will not have you forced into anything you do not wish to…"

Her free hand lifted and she pressed her finger to his lips. "I am truly happy, my son." He looked at her. Her smile was radiant again as were her eyes. He was starting to believe her.

He sighed and lifted his tea. "Then I am as well." He smiled at her. "You make a beautiful queen mother." He said. "Varian will be a good husband." He sipped his tea. He smiled. "This is very good." He said. "He always has been there for you."

"Yes." She said. She smiled. "It was either marry Varian or wait for Tirion to ask me, which I felt might have been even more awkward at least for you."

"He is an old man. A fit old man, but an old man."

"Older. He is not old, Jamiy."

"Do you really think Tirion would have asked you to marry him?" He asked.

"He might have. I know he had the courts pronounce his wife missing, presumed dead since she has not surfaced in more than five years. He is a free man now." She said.

"How do you know that?"

"I am the Queen." She smiled. "It does have its perks, though it does have its burdens as well." She said.

A knock came at the door and it opened. "My lady. A message has come from Highlord Fordring and the King is asking how much longer."

"We will be with him presently." She said. "Give me the letter."

He bowed and gave her the letter. She rose to her feet finishing her tea. Jamiy likewise finished his and rose to his feet. He extended his arm. "Will you allow me to escort you, your majesty?"

She smiled up at him. "Don't push it. I gave you life, I can take it away if I need to."

He shook his head. "That threat lost its power as soon as I learned to be a paladin, mother."

"It was worth a try." She shrugged and they walked out of the room and down the hall to the courtyard where Varian was waiting at a table that had been brought with high back chairs surrounding it.

He rose to his feet and bowed to his queen. "Sweetheart." He said smiling as she sat across from him.

Jamiy took a seat between them at the end of the table. Before he did he leaned toward Varian. "I am happy to call you father, but if you ever harm her I will kill you myself." He said and smiled for his mother who could not hear the whisper.

Varian turned slightly and spoke out of the side of his mouth. "I respect that, son." He whispered back. "I would never harm her. If I ever give you cause to even think to defend her honor, I expect you to make good on that threat General."

"You have my word, your highness."

He smiled and clapped Jamiy on his back. "Good." He said loud enough for Rhenn to hear. She looked up from her smoke cured whitefish and fruits.

"Pardon?" Rhenn asked.

"Nothing, my love. He was just complimenting me on my choice of bride." Varian said fluidly with a smile. "How are the figs, my sweet?"

She lifted half and leaned forward. He caught her wrist ever so gently and took the half with his teeth from her playfully. She giggled and withdrew her hand and licked the juice off her finger watching the King.

Jamiy smirked. The two were like young lovers being playful about everything and not afraid to display their love to others. It was actually amusing for the paladin and it made his heart happy that she was so happy with her new husband. She had not smiled since Grekko had passed and if Varian could light up her face as it used to, he was hardly the one to stand in the way.

To Helene it was amazing to see her mother happy again. The royal pair were like two young lovers together, not really their age. As the meal ended Varian rose and offered his hand to his wife. "Come, dear one. We will have guests shortly for your coronation."

Rhenn nodded and rose to her feet. She looked at her children and smiled. "We will see you in the meeting later I assume." She said.

"Of course." Jamiy said.

She nodded and allowed Varian to lead her from the place toward his chambers. He would dress in his armor and weapon and she would dress for court. Jamiy watched them go as they smiled and talked softly to each other.

"They really do love each other, don't they?"

"Yes." Helene said. "He will likely take her to bed before the meeting as well."

Jamiy glanced at his twin. "I do not need to know about their love lives. It is not my concern."

"It is mine." She said. She smiled ruefully. She rose as servants came to clear the rest of the meal away. "Since I am a handmaiden." She giggled as she saw he was red near his collar. "Oh come brother, you are married and seek your wife as often as you can as well."

"Newlyweds seem to have more stamina." He muttered and walked out. She chuckled and followed him.

Varian pulled on his breastplate and looked at his wife as she lounged in his bed for a few more moments. He would send Remy in soon enough to do her hair and Calia to dress her properly. She smiled at him as he watched her. He took a step toward the bed as he pulled on a bracer and she lifted a foot and touched his thigh lightly.

He reached down and enclosed the offending foot gently. "Keep that up Madam and we shall never make the meeting on time." He said. He bent and kissed her ankle bone lightly as he gazed down her barely covered form. Her body had somehow retained her excellent shape though she had borne several children.

"Do you think they would notice?" She asked playfully.

He chuckled. "Perhaps not me, but you certainly." He smiled affectionately at her as he let her foot drop to the bed. She sighed and rose to her feet reaching for a robe to wrap about her body. He watched as he pulled on his leg armor and smiled as she turned to him. He walked to the door and opened it finding Calia, Remy, Kallin, and Helene all in their handmaiden gowns and all waiting to dress the queen.

He bowed his head to them. "She is ready for you now, as much as I hate you stealing her from me."

Kallin laughed as she walked passed him. Married to the general of Stormwind's defenses had made her bolder and the King liked the change in her. He remembered her still as the phantom mouse-like orderly that always appeared when Rhenn needed her. She had been very young, but Jonathon had shown her, as no doubt had her mistress, that she could express herself when she wished.

Varian stood back and sipped Northshire wine as he watched Rhenn transform from his beautiful lover to his beautiful stoic queen. She dressed in a dress of silver with two thick petticoats beneath giving volume to the full skirt. Over the brocaded dress was placed and over dress of dark blue. The long false sleeves were held back and pinned with a large broach, a wedding present from Thrall. Remy pulled her hair back severely into a high formed headdress made of wicker. Helene placed a chocker of carved wood at her throat, a gift from the Oracles. A small circlet sat on her brow as Calia fitted her small feet into soft slippers.

"Thank you Calia." Rhenn smiled at the young woman. She reached and cupped the young woman's chin. "Now that we have him alone, do you think we may discuss your secret now?" She asked.

Varian blinked. "Secret Madam?"

Rhenn nodded.

He rose to his feet. "She is Calia Hastings, wife of Bruce Hastings, one of my best SI:7 agents in Theramore. I brought her here to serve you because she would be good protection."

"There is more than meets the eye." Rhenn said.

The young woman did not look at Varian. She seemed terribly interested in the floor. Varian lifted her chin with his finger so she would look at him. "Suddenly shy Lady Hastings? I do expect people to look at me when I speak to them."

She swallowed. "I…"

Rhenn smiled. "Varian treat her nicely, she is a princess in her own right."

"What?" He turned to his wife.

"A cleaver disguise unless I was in the library admitting the tapestries." She chuckled. "She has a very uncanny resemblance to a princess. Imagine my surprise when I found the missing princess had just married and hidden herself."

"Calia? Calia Menethil?" Varian said suddenly putting the clues together. "Sister to Arthas, Princess of Lordaeron."

Rhenn nodded. Varian looked at the young woman and then nodded. "A secret we will keep and not speak of." He gently lifted her hand to his lips. "It is good to know you are safe." He said, his voice suddenly gentle.

She nodded stiffly and stepped away. "I prefer to remain Calia Hastings." She said.

"And so you shall be." Varian said.

The attendants themselves were dressed in regal grey clothing that complemented the queen. Varian noticed how quickly Calia blended into the ranks and nodded. He walked to Rhenn and offered his hand. "Shall we, my lady?" He asked

She rose and bowed to her husband as did her women.

They walked together and entered the council chamber where the Alliance faction leaders and several guests waited. Varian made sure his Queen had seated herself before he turned to the crowd. "My thanks for joining us on this happy day of my wife's coronation and our state wedding."

Moira Thaurissan rose to her feet nearby. The Dark Iron representative to the Council of Three Hammers smiled. "It is a wonderful day that my good friend finally takes her place as a Queen among our ranks as she long as served without the title." She looked about the room. "We, however, propose another title be added to her growing list." She beckoned to a dwarf who stepped forward with a box. She opened it and lifted a forged crown with jewels adorning it and long chains of white gold hanging from it. "The rest of the Alliance has spoken. You, Queen Rhenn, and you King Varian," She lifted a thick crown of white gold and several placed gems forming the lion symbol of Stormwind. "Are to become the two leaders of the new Alliance of Stormwind."

Varian sat back stunned.

There was banging on the tables of congratulations from all present. Varian rose to his feet. "I thank you for this high honor."

"You have served as the military head of the Alliance for years." Lady Whisperwind of Darnassus said. "We feel that together you will serve the Alliance the best at the head as we once supported Lordaeron."

Rhenn bowed.

Several days later it was evening the King and Queen wed in the great Cathedral of Light. The Queen wore a dress of white with a long white veil to match her lengthy train. The King also wore white and after they stood together on the dais looking out over the people of the Alliance whom had fit into the great church.

Varian was crowned "King of the Alliance of Stormwind" and the two female faction leaders crowned him. He then nodded to his wife whom was crowned, at her request, by Tirion Fordring, whom had also given her away at the wedding. The Highlord and Highlord Morgaine both had seats and places of honor this day. Thrall, whom had returned for this occasion, held her seal of state and he also was a man of honor. The queenly crown of state was in the shape of a butterfly stretching its wings and it wrapped about her head gracefully. The chains of gems and metal glittered in the candle light. As Tirion stepped back the Cathedral erupted into cheers of happiness and hope.

The rest of the day was a public holiday of feasting, dancing, and making merry. The king and queen sat in a canopy in the middle of the park as the people of Stormwind and the Alliance danced about and feasted. After an hour Varian rose and bowed to his queen. They then joined the clapping crowd and danced to the folk music being played by various musicians.

Thrall, Tirion, Darion, Jamiy, Marcus Jonathan, Hartley, and Thassarian all demanded and were granted a dance with the queen. It was well in the night when she could take no more and had resorted to sitting with her feet propped on a pillow. Well wishers came to see them and she thanked each and presented all with a small gift of chocolates wrapped in decorative paper.

It was passed midnight when Varian looked over from where he was talking to Tirion to see his wife nodding off. It had been a very long day.

Tirion smiled following his gaze. "You may wish to round her up now before you have to wait on your rights, Varian."

Varian chuckled. "Yes. Will you excuse me gentlemen?" He said as he rose to his feet and walked to the queen. He dipped down. "My lady shall we retire?"

She looked up at him sleepily. "Very well, Varian."

He took her hand and led her back to the keep with a small group of the home guard following them. The city would be feasting well into the next day as was customary. The King, however, by law had to bed his wife to seal the contract between the parties. It was a silly tradition and one that was for a virginal bride coming to her new kingdom, but it still was law and Varian intended to uphold it.

He took her to her chamber. The chamber was decorated in candles and the sheets had been turned down. He smiled and turned to his wife as he kissed her gently. He brushed her hair back from her head. "My beautiful Queen." He said and began to remove her dress with ruthless efficiency. He was very careful not to harm the dress since much of it had been taken from his mother and grandmother's gowns that had been found in storage, but he wanted her now.

She shivered slightly and he looked down at her. "Are you afraid?" He asked as the chemise fell to the floor leaving her bare to him in the candlelight. His finger tip traced one of her tattoos along her side as he looked down into her eyes.

"Never of you." She said and reached up to kiss him even as he worked to free himself from the confines of his own clothing. When they both were bare and wanting he pressed her backwards to the bed and they fell back onto it, kissing, whispering, and nuzzling, until words were no longer required.


	5. Happy Tidings and Bad Omens

Ch 5 - Happy Tidings and Bad Omens

Lord Jamiy Ambrose – Wrynn stood at the base of Wyrmrest Temple. He had been given the title of Duke of Westfall and Redridge now that he was part of the royal family of Stormwind. He could not be a prince in the line of succession, but he could be a prince as a mark of being part of the royal line. Making him a duke and his sisters duchesses gave them the rights that came with being members of the royal house of Wrynn, but also allowed the line of succession to remain intact. Jamiy and Helene had formally taken the name of their step father while Alanis had not since she was married. Oddly she carried her mother-in-law's name of Windrunner since it was what Galadin sire name was. She still held the title of Duchess, though she rarely used it, preferring her more simple life in Dalaran studying magic under Rhonin, her father-in-law and mentor. Rhenn had also chosen to keep her original married name and her new married name. However, in formal documents she was listed as Rhenn Moondancer Ambrose – Wrynn, the Emberblaze, queen consort of the United Kingdom of Stormwind and the Alliance and Dowager Marquise of Westfall and Redridge. Most just referred to her as Queen Rhenn just as he was Lord Jamiy. Helene was High Priestess Duchess Helene Ambrose – Wrynn. The family still remained close despite being so far away from each other at times.

He looked up at the great columns of the Temple. He had been here only a few times since his rather abrupt entrance into this world from skills of Alexstrasza, the great Dragon Queen herself. His mother still bore the faint scar where he and his sister had been brought from her womb while their mother hovered between life and death and in hard labor. This place was holy to him, not because of that magic that allowed the three of them to live, but because of the dragons who dwelt here.

Alasastrasza, or more commonly known as Alas, was a person who had haunted his memories since he was a child. When he was finally old enough she had come and spoken to him in her human form and then shown him her true form. The Dragon Queen herself had a presence as did the Council of dragons that were with her in her high audience chamber at the very top of the Temple. The Wyrmrest Accord had representatives from all the Aspects present. Lord Itharius of the Green, Chronormu of the Bronze, Nalice of the Black, and Kalecgos of the Blue were all with the Dragon Queen and her consort.

Jamiy mounted a drake who offered him a ride up to the top. As they spiraled up he thought about these walls. This place had an odd feel, like it was home almost, welcoming and gentle rather than the command center for the war against the blue dragon flight and the scourge.

They landed and Jamiy thanked the drake.

"No need for thanks Emberblaze. You are always welcome here." The drake said before flying off.

Jamiy stepped into the audience chamber where the dragons all stood in human form. Surrounding the hall were many drakes and dragons flapping their wings idly looking for trouble from the blue dragons that seemed to patrol around looking for weakness.

"Emberblaze." The Dragon Queen greeted.

Jamiy smiled. He had more titles that he could keep straight. Emberblaze was the first he had held. He was given the title shortly after his birth. It was a title that forever bound him to the red dragonflight and Wyrmrest Accord.

Jamiy came before her and bowed formally to her and smiled. "You sent for me? How may I serve?" He asked.

Chromie looked at him from her small stature. "The Scarlet Crusader has become a problem. They built their foothold of New Hearthglen, but they have expanded into the Dragonshires taking what they need without a thought to what it does to the resources of the area and to the dragons."

Jamiy nodded. "They have been challenging the forward camps set by the Alliance as well as Wintergarde Keep herself. High Commander Halford Wyrmbane has brought news that the Scourge are becoming more of a threat as well." He nodded. "We seem to have a mutual annoyance in more than one way."

"The Scourge seems to divide our forces to weaken us." The Queen's consort said. He was Karsus in his high elf form, the legendary member of The Six of Dalaran and a formidable mage.

"Yes, Highlord Fordring, Highlord Morgraine, and Rhonin all agree." Jamiy said.

The dragons nodded. "The Scarlet Crusade must be stopped from stealing the energies of the Dragonshires."

Jamiy nodded. "I will form an offensive with High Commander Wyrmbane." He said. "Any support from the dragon flights would be very helpful. Perhaps destroying the supply ships in the harbor?"

Karsus nodded. "I am sure I can divert some of the red dragonflight to aid you Emberblaze, with my lady's permission of course." He said looking to his mate.

She nodded. "The Scourge will be a priority, but these heretics have intruded and stolen magic that is not rightful theirs. It will make them a more of a threat to this world if unchecked." She looked at Jamiy. "Speak to Lord Afrastrasz." She ordered.

Jamiy nodded and a young dragon took him to speak to the human guised dragon in charge of the Temple defenses. "We have few enough to spare, but I am sure that they are up to the task you have suggested."

"Any help would be greatly appreciated. My thanks my lord." Jamiy said bowing.

"As the Queen wills, Emberblaze." The elder dragon said stiffly.

Jamiy flew by drake, a friendly young beast named Laiastrasza, to Wintergarde Keep. The drake landed and Jamiy dismounted thanking the young sweet, and very verbal dragon. She had talked non-stop nearly for an hour. Jamiy smiled. She was sweet and had questions for him. She was curious much like his own children. He had learned patience with children from being a paladin. They were the Hope of the world and the curiosity for everything was natural.

High Commander Wrymbane, Commander Lynore Windstryke, and Highlord Leoric Von Zeldig all stood together waiting for him. The 7th Legion veterans made him feel as a man of few years and few accomplishments that paled in comparison to these three, but he outranked them all being the second in command of the Valiance Expedition only to King Varian himself, his stepfather.

"Lord General Jamiy Ambrose." Wyrmbane greeted. "You plan is ambitious." He said. "The first strike belongs to us, and the last strike is all that our enemies see." He smiled as he held his helm. "Where were you when I could have used a brilliant man of your skills during the War of Shifting Sands?"

Jamiy, for his part, had the decency to blush a little as he answered with. "I was not born yet." He said softly, embarrassed to be standing commanding such heroes. "My step father regards you all with high honor. He has told me about your deeds. It is a privilege to work with you and fight alongside living legends of the Ghost Division."

Wyrmbane chuckled. "Thick." He said, but smiled regardless noting the awe in the young commander's voice. "Ghost Division huh? That what they are calling us now?"

Jamiy nodded. "Or at least that is what the King has named you since he does not keep track of your affairs, only sending aid as requested and allowing you to do what you are good at." He looked at the three. The Night Elf pushed back her braid and he took a breath before his eyes caught sight of the large floating necropolis.

Jamiy turned watching the town with the Scourge geists and ghouls running about. A living person managed to reach the barrier and the line beat back the ghoul the followed as a nigh elf wrapped a cloak about her shaking shoulders and led her toward the inn to recover before she would be sent to Dalaran.

They looked up and saw a gryphon swoop down. The rider was a woman, her long hair corn colored even in the shadows wrought by Naxxramas that loomed above the keep. Jamiy smiled as the night elven archers covered her as she landed. She had been chased by an undead Scourge gryphon.

She dismounted and walked quickly toward where the group of commanders was standing. "Greetings." She said. She then smiled. "Brother." She said.

"Sister." He smiled. "What brings you here Helene?"

"Aiding you naturally, but I also have happy news."

"Can it wait until after the first wave of the offensive sets forth?" Jamiy asked.

"Yes." She said.

It was agreed to draw the Scarlet Crusade to the beaches where the ships would be burning to fight on level ground and not within the town of New Hearthglen, at least for the first offensive. Jamiy himself with High Commander Wyrmbane led the first wave as the red dragons flew overhead. Since Helene was going to be at forward came to assess wounded she mounted the dragon that led the drakes to destroy the ships and supplies. Two supply ships had arrived less than an hour before the dragons attacked with breath of flame and ripping claws.

A bell of alarm sounded and the Scarlet Crusade infantry, raven bishops, and paladins rushed to the beaches and found Jamiy's elite force waiting and on higher ground on the first benches.

The dragon that Helene rode dove and lifted an injured paladin whom had been staggering back toward the city. He tried to fight the great taloned feet, but the dragon only held tighter. The dragon landed at the forward camp that was in the trees near the Keep of Wintergarde. It was called Dawn's Reach and it sat between the Carrion Fields and the icy beaches of the Forgotten Shore.

The dragon landed with an awkward hope and fluttered his wings a moment as he set the paladin down. He balanced Helene on his neck making sure she was able to stay on him. When the paladin was on the ground he shifted and lifted his leg to allow her to crawl down from him.

She went to the man who was breathing shallowly. She looked up as two men came to her.

"This one is a Crusader. Why bother?" One asked.

"Perhaps we can gain information." She said. "I am a High Priestess. I would not allow my greatest enemy to die if I could prevent it. It is against my vows and personal ethics."

The two carried the man to the field hospital as Helene walked with them. She bound his wounds and had him stable with the help of Tilda Darathan before the first wounded of the offensive arrived. She allowed the men to bind him as she turned to aid the 7th Legion members. The fighting lasted until dusk when it became too hard to see clearly. There were three dead from the Legion and ten wounded. The Crusade had lost many more. Jamiy called everyone back to Dawn's Reach for the night. High Commander Wyrmbane had been impressed with the young man's idea to fight in a bottleneck area giving the Legion surprise and high ground.

That evening sentries were placed to guard against an attack from the shore and from the Scourge in the Carrion Fields. Jamiy found Helene washing her hands and arms in a water basin. The water turned crimson with blood. Her surgeon's apron was bloody and she looked tired.

He walked to her and made a face. She smiled up at him as she wiped her hands. "It was not as bad as it looks." She said. "I had to amputate poor Heinz's leg. He had it blown apart by a cannonball." She said.

"I heard you rescued a Crusader." Jamiy said.

She sighed. "His wounds were too great for me to stop the bleeding. He died two hours ago, but he did informed me that High General Brigitte Abbendis is in charge." She said.

"So she is no longer in Eastern Plaguelands." He said scratching his two day old beard absently. "They were planning something big with the likes of her here." He said. He watched her remove her apron and drop into a small stool.

"Join me for some wine?" She asked. "It is not as good as Northshire, but it will do." She said. She poured some for him and herself into two metal mugs.

He took a sip and chuckled. It was not wine at all. It was the highly alcoholic beverage commonly called Kungaloosh. Made from berries found in the frozen wastes of Northrend, the high sugar from the often frozen berries made for a strong and sweet alcohol that was both refreshing and made one slightly tipsy.

He watched her and cocked his head. "What did you wish to tell me before? You said you had happy news?"

She looked up her nearly violet eyes merry. "I do indeed."

"I thought you were attending mother." He said. "As a handmaiden."

"I am less handmaiden and more high priestess allowed to do as I will. I help mother and keep her company. She is lonely, you know."

"With Varian constantly trying to mount her I doubt that." He chuckled.

She gasped. "That is a terrible thing to say." She said slapping his arm.

"It is true enough, though, even you have to admit it."

She blushed and drank a long sip. She shrugged not answering, but it was answer enough to her twin. She then smiled at him her cheeks still bearing a reddish hue. "Our mother is carrying Varian child." She said.

Jamiy paused in his drinking of the sweet beverage and looked over the mug rim at his sister. "She is pregnant? Already? They have been married only three months." Jamiy gasped.

"I for one am happy for them. Anduin is happy as well. He has been at mother's side making sure she is in the proper health." She smiled. "I think he does better at it than Varian."

He sat back and smiled. "That child is more than any prince or princess of Stormwind." He said. "That is the hope of the kingdom." He said.

"She has asked that you join her soon to at least see her." Helene said.

"I will come when I am able. I report back to Highlords Fordring and Morgaine tomorrow. I will bring the good news to them." He said.

"Darion. You will be seeing him?" She asked.

"Aye." His eyebrows lifted. "Darion?"

She blushed again and lifted a sealed letter. "Will you deliver this to him?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "You seem to have a friendship with him."

"He is kind and speaks to me in a way few do. I hold him in high regard for that."

"No other reason?" He asked.

She slapped his arm again and giggled. "No." She said.

It was the day for the Farmer's Market in the Trade District of Stormwind City. Queen Rhenn walked with her husband into the Market. She wore a dress of wine and cream fabrics. Her hair was pulled back into a severe style in a massive braid that was held in place by a large metal art piece that the Council of Three Hammers had given her as a wedding present. She wore a light mantle and had a tiara of deep sea pearls and rubies at her brow. She looked every bit the queen as she walked holding the hand of her king and master. He wore his armor and they were followed by several Homeguard members and three of Rhenn's handmaidens.

Rhenn stopped by a fruit vendor with fresh fruits from the Forest orchards beyond the gates. She lifted a pear and bit into it letting the sweet juice flow into her mouth. Some dribbled down her chin and she was forced to wipe her mouth. She smiled and giggled as she did so and Varian took the pear.

"Allow me dear heart." He said. He drew his knife from its scabbard at his back and cut into the sweet flesh. She took the bit sized piece he offered and then turned to the vendor who was watching her. She was delighted to see so many kinds this time of year. Varian cut himself a slice and ate it as he watched his wife make her purchases. Calia stepped forward to pay the woman as she passed over the small bag of fruits. Ellsa took the bag and Rhenn turned to Varian who smiled at her.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"You are glowing." He said taking her hand to kiss it. She truly was. The sun danced on her face and sparkled.

"Of course I am. I am happy."

He chuckled.

"May it be a boy." The shop keeper said.

It was common knowledge that the Queen was with child. The citizens were delighted. Their King seemed to be a new man with his bride and with the promise of a coming child, he seemed to be full of happiness. Prince Anduin smiled and took the bag from Ellsa with a smile and then looked up at the woman. "Personally, I am hoping for a sister." He smiled and bent to kissed his stepmother's cheek. He then nodded to the Gilnean young woman to join him at a cart nearby that had beautifully crafted jewelry made by the dwarven metal smiths.

Tomorrow would be a public holiday in honor of the queen's pregnancy. Two small girls came forward and gave the queen a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and squatted down to look at the small girls who were obvious sister, a little shy, and sweet.

"Thank you." She said and sniffed the flowers.

"Momma told us you are going to have a baby." The younger one said, a child of perhaps five years said. She played with her skirts as she looked down.

"Yes." Rhenn smiled. She looked up and saw a kind apple-cheeked woman standing nearby with a baby on her hip. She was smiling in delight that the queen would take the time to speak to her children. She was a servant and yet the queen did not appear to care that she was talking to the daughters of a kitchen servant.

Rhenn smiled and stood and took their small hands and pressed them to her belly. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

Varian smiled as the girls looked in awe at the fine cloth and the queen's belly that already had a soft swell to it. He too wished for a princess, but he would be happy with any child so long as it and its mother survived and thrived.

Rhenn took their hands and walked to their mother still holding the blossoms.

The lady started to bow, but Rhenn stopped her. "No, no, please." She said. She smiled at the woman. "What is your name? I think I have seen you in the lower halls."

"Aye, your highness. I am Alizabeth Carey. These are my girls Misty and Maddy." She said. She seemed embarrassed that Rhenn was actually speaking to her.

"And your newest." Rhenn asked taking the small hand and kissing the palm. The little fingers closed on her nose lightly and Rhenn smiled.

"Marion." She said.

"He is beautiful. Can I hold him?" Rhenn asked.

"Of course highness." She said.

Rhenn felt his head. He had a running nose. "Does he have a cold?" She asked bouncing him lightly.

"Aye, but medicines are so expensive. I mostly give him a little tea and warm beer." The young woman looked down.

Rhenn looked at her. She lifted her chin. "Where is your husband?"

"Dead. He died in August."

"You are a widow?" Rhenn said. "With three children?" she asked. "When do you have time to work in the kitchens?"

"I have to. Otherwise they do not eat. If I am lucky I sometimes get a little bit of the duck sauce." She said.

Rhenn looked at her. "We will be doing better than that." She said sternly. She turned. "Helene." She called.

Her daughter appeared. "Yes?"

"See to this child." She then nodded to Alizabeth. "We must help the war widows." She said. "Go with her and see what you can do for her even if it is out of my own pocket." She said. She dropped down again to the two girls. "Would you like to sit with me for tomorrow's parade?" She asked.

"We never get to see. We are too short."

Rhenn smiled and looked at Alizabeth who looked at the point of tears. "Then I will see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, your highness." The young woman said.

Varian looked over at his queen. His wife had already gained the title "Queen of Ages". She was approachable and he watched as Rhenn spoke to the mother of the small urchins. The young woman was one of the many working poor Rhenn had taken up the crusade to help. Many were war widows. She already supported the orphans, but somehow the widows often fell through the cracks.

Helene took the small baby and walked with the young woman.

Varian saw a man arrive with a box. "Ah, at last." He said.

"Fresh from Stranglethorn, highness."

Varian lifted the lid and revealed the tiny eggs within. He lifted one and smiled at the bearer. "Thank you."

"Quail eggs, father?" Anduin asked as Varian passed the box to Crispin to return to the Keep with.

"Yes. To feed a queen." He said nodding to his wife. She had developed an odd taste for things of late. In fact he had been at dinner with her only a few days ago when he had noticed her eating quail's eggs for the third time that week. She had smiled a little and then continued eating. She had said she had grown fond of them. Varian had leaned forward wondering if it was a special fondness for them. She had merely smiled. He had sat back. When she asked what he was thinking about, he responded that he was thinking she was with child. She had been eating like a bird often in the mornings and then ravenous in the evenings. She had been pale when they rose, but seemed to glow in the firelight. She had set her silverware down and then nodded in agreement. She was with child. The healers had confirmed it that afternoon.

Varian had risen and gone to her side to embrace her, kiss her, and feel her. He had showered her with presents and praise. He was not the only one. The Council of the Three Hammers, Prophet Velen, and Anduin also had sent gifts to her in congratulations.

Rhenn returned to Varian whom was watching her. He liked how she was so easily liked by the people. Of the more than two hundred thousand people living in the city, no one seemed not to accept her as their queen and one of them.

There was a stir and Rhenn saw a tall orc in animal skins. His thick hair was braided to the sides of his head. Sandals were on his feet and a cowl blocked much of his face from view except for his clever blue eyes. Rhenn smiled and ran to him. "Thrall!" She cried.

He smiled and embraced the small woman. Thrall was large even by orc standards and the woman before him in his arms was small. He put her gently out to arms length. "Rhenny, Atha'ah, how fair you?" He asked. He nodded to the man in a kilt behind him. The orc was rugged, but he had quick eyes. "I believe you remember Rehgar Earthfury, also now of the New Council of Trisfal."

Varian folded his arms. Though he did not fully trust Thrall, his wife certainly did and with cause. The orc had always been there for her. Thrall had offered his assistance freely to the people of the Alliance and now served the Earthen Ring as the greatest shaman whomever lived trying to heal the great rift. Varian should have known the man would come to visit his friend and ally. Earthfury had once been his master as a gladiator, but the man had saved his son years ago and offered good advice.

"I am well." She smiled. "How fairs the Earthen Ring?"

"Well enough. The elements are angry." Thrall said. He then lifted a package. "Open this later." He said his eyes dancing. She nodded and handed it to Remy to take to her room.

He smiled and looked at her. "Every bit the queen." He kissed her hand being careful not to harm her with his sharp tusks. He looked up at Varian. "The spirits tell me congratulations are in order."

"My thanks." Varian said. He nodded to the elder orcs. "Will you be staying long?"

"Sadly, no. I am on my way to the Badlands to check out the activities there to find if they are linked with the churning elemental fury." He smiled at Rhenn as she returned to her husband. "But since I was in the Eastern Kingdoms, I could not leave before greeting the Queen of the Alliance."

Earthfury smiled. "She is a treasure. It is a pity I did not know more of her."

Rhenn smiled. "You are always welcome Thrall. You know that."

Varian nodded. "She is correct." He said.

"The elements are angry and so too is the very world. Happiness is all too brief, but it is good to have such hope in the world." Thrall nodded. "We must leave, but I shall return soon and check your progress. Do you have a name yet?" He asked.

Varian smiled. "We are still debating that one." He said.

Rhenn chuckled. She bowed to Thrall. "Return home safely." She said.

He grinned. "I always do Atha'ah, I always do." With that he turned and walked away.

Earthfury then smiled and spoke to Rhenn in his own tongue. She smiled and dipped her head to him as she answered in flawless orcish.

Varian looked at her as the two shamans left them. "What was that about?"

"He told me that with the Ghost Wolf as a mate whom I had tamed I was truly a Queen."

Varian embraced her and then there was a cry from two women nearby. Varian quickly put his wife behind him and drew his sword reflexively as the crowd parted to reveal a Worgen in wolf form. It was heavily injured and bleeding as it walked on two legs.

It was whimpering softly as it limped forward and then collapsed. Helene had taken notice and had left the young woman who stood looking at the wolf as it panted on the ground. Helene knelt beside him and gently lifted its head into her lap.

The dark eyes opened as Ellsa joined her. The worgen took a breath and looked at Helene. "Lady Helene." He managed. "Bring me to King Varian." He said.

"I am here." Varian said standing in a relaxed pose with his weapon resting on the earth.

"We beg aide. Our…capital is overrun." He looked at Helene. "Prince Liam is mounting an offensive." He took a breath and licked the blood from his snout. Rhenn moved from behind her husband. He tried to grab her, but she evaded him and knelt by the wounded man. "The rest royal family is coming to seek sanctuary until enough people can be mustered to take the town back."

"Come you are wounded." Helene said. She looked about her. "Calia. Fetch healers and a stretcher." She called.

Varian gently helped his wife to her feet. "We will aide you. When King Genn and his family arrive we will learn about this play for control by the Banshee Queen." He said. "What is the prince's plan?"

"Retake the city at any cost." The Worgen said. Helene was chanting softly and light shown around her hands. The wounds would take time to heal, but he had been sent to find help through a mage portal.

Helene and her stepbrother arrived by mage portal only hours later. Helen drew her cloak about her. "It is always so gloomy here." She remarked.

Anduin smiled. "And you are the one who likes these people."

"As do you or so I hear." She grinned at him and smiled. "Is it not true you are wooing Lady Ellsa?"

He coughed and looked away from her eyes. Answer enough.

Liam Greymane met them as they walked with the group of Stormwind soldiers. "Welcome friends. Helene." He said. He stepped to her and kissed her on her mouth in greeting. "Prince Anduin. A pleasure to fight with you once more."

Anduin was startled, but Helene seemed at ease as another man, one with an eye patch stepped forward and kissed her the same way. Helene smiled. She had spent much time among these people. A woman followed the man and Anduin sat back bewildered.

Helene smiled. "Lord Darius Cowley and his daughter Lorna of the Gilneas Liberation Front." The father and his daughter had been kind to Helene when she had been in Gilneas helping the people and bringing priceless food and medicines.

Anduin and Helene were taken to the front lines by the Cowleys who laid out the battle plan. It was simple and would be a hard strike. If it failed it would mean the loss of Gilneas forever, but it was a risk that the Greymane's were willing to take.

Liam pulled off his shirt and leapt onto a barricade. He drew his rapier and sword. "The Forsaken think we're weak, a broken people. They think we'll roll over like a scared dog... how wrong they are. We will fight them in the fields until the last trench collapses and the last cannon is silenced. We will fight them on the streets until the last shot is fired, and when there is no more ammunition, we'll crush their skulls with the stones that pave our city. We will fight them in the alleys until our knuckles are skinned and bloodied, and our rapiers lay on the ground, shattered. And if we find ourselves surrounded and disarmed, wounded and without hope; we will lift our heads in defiance and spit in their faces. But we will never surrender! FOR GILNEAS!" He cried lifting the flag of the Gilneas Liberation Front.

Helene watched him jump down as King Genn arrived. She bowed to the king.

"Helene. You are a sight. You bring me hope that we will be able to run out these Forsaken." Genn said.

"That is our hope, highness." She said.

The group then surged into the merchant district. Bowmen and infantry were waiting, but fell easily to the seasoned Stormwind soldiers. A Dark Ranger appeared and she faced off with Prince Anduin. Anduin charged her and then stunned her as Helene cast smite upon her. With others attacking the tall once blood elf fell to the earth.

The group moved to the military district and found the square fouled by Abominations. **"**Abominations are blocking the way toward the military district! This won't be easy." Liam cried. Their gorged stitched flesh and foul smell polluted the nostrils of all. Anduin lifted his bloody sword as he looked at them.

"The villagers were thankful to have Emberstone back. They brought us a little something to help against the Forsaken." Lorna said. "My father has gone through the tunnels." She said. Helene had noticed him breaking away.

Liam smiled. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Lorna. Let's get those cannons manned. The rest of you, lure the abominations into the open."

Anduin nodded to his stepsister. "Can you man a cannon?" He asked.

She nodded as he helped boost her into a seat. They were on fire, but she still aimed at the abominations and fired causing one to drop and the others turn to the group. Anduin smiled and leapt into a cannon chair himself. They fired bringing down the monsters as the group ran about keeping them in the open, but not getting close enough to be harmed by the creatures of the cannons.

Helene was forced to jump down as her dress caught on fire. Liam patted the embers out and smiled at her. He turned and yelled to the others. "Crowley's troops are up ahead! Press on!"

A huge abomination stood in the way. He had Cowley and his men pinned. "Gorerot crush puny worgen!" The creature called.

"Not if we help it!" Anduin yelled and charged the beast.

With all the men fighting it fell and then freed some captured Worgen to aid them. As the group armed themselves Cowley and Genn turned as Sylvanas Windrunner stepped into the square with several of her banshee lieutenants.

Genn yelled to his son. "Block their retreat, Liam! We've got them right where we want them!" He then drew his weapon and stepped forward. "SYLVANAS!"

The worgen and the stormwind army charged the Banshee Queen. Helene was about to cast a light well to heal her friend and cast smite when she and the others were suddenly thrown back. Helene looked about stunned.

The Banshee Queen stood her bow ready. "Enough!" She cried as she surveyed those thrown back from her as they picked themselves up. "Let's see how brave Gilneas gets on without its stubborn leader!" She growled taking aim at the dazed Worgen leader.

Liam cried out seeing where the arrow was aimed. "FATHER!" The great black arrow pieced his chest and drove him backwards. He dropped to his knees looking about before falling backwards.

The Banshee Queen growled in frustration. "Such a waste. That arrow's poison was not meant to be wasted on your whelp. We'll meet again, Genn!" She ran to the side. Anduin moved to stop her, but Helene laid an arm on him and shook her head.

She stepped forward gasping as she saw the gushing wound around the arrow and Liam looking palely up at her and then his father whom he had saved from death.

Genn gasped and dropped his weapons as he dropped to his son's side. "LIAM! NO!"

Liam smiled weakly as he looked at his father who cradled him. He held his son in his arms as if he were a child. Helene looked at the wound and then shook her head at the King sadly. There was little she could do. It had pieced his chest and by the blood a vein or artery. He would be dead before she could aid him. She took a shaky breath and cast pain suppression to at least ease his journey. "We did it, father...We took back our city... we took back..." He shivered and then his body went limp in his father's arms. So passed Prince Liam Greymane of Gilneas.

Helene sat back weeping as she pressed the back of her hand to her face to try to step her tears. Liam had been her first worgen friend and ally. He had trusted her when no other had. Anduin looked at his stepsister. She was covered in the blood of the dead prince. He knelt behind her and removed his helm. He bowed his head and wrapped his arms about his sister to comfort her. The Stormwind soldiers all knelt showing they felt the loss of the prince. All about them were the howls of worgen in mourning over the lost prince. King Genn himself transformed and threw his head back in a long mournful cry that made the humans cringe, but they too knew the loss of the prince was a blow to the cause.


	6. Uprisings

Ch 6 – Uprisings

Fire!

Rhenn woke to the cry from somewhere in the castle. Varian was awake and tense beside her. It was near dawn and the sky was starting to lighten. Varian quickly leapt from bed with his wife and dressed quickly as Rhenn moved to dress. She was moving slower do to her awkward weight. He lifted his sword as he walked about the room. He looked back at her. Her eyes held uncertainty and almost fear as she stood in the low light hands protectively on her belly.

Varian turned to her and drew her body to him. She wore only a thin nightgown since the weather was warm and being with child she was often warm. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and drew a cloak about her as a knock came at the door.

"Your majesty?" Crispin said from outside. The Homeguard Captain's voice sounded urgent.

"Enter." Varian said knowing that they would not come to the bedchamber of the King and Queen unless there was due cause.

The Captain of the Homeguard entered with General Jonathan and several men. Behind them come Calia, Ellsa, Kallin, and Helene all in their nightgowns with cloaks. They flocked to the queen who looked about nervously.

"Majesty, there are fires being set in the town and men calling out for justice in the streets." Jonathan said. "They killed four of my men on guard duty and entered the town. They seem to be trying to gather support inside the walls."

"Who are they?" Varian asked as he reached for his armor. He fastened it easily and with the haste of an experienced warrior.

"We suspect Defias."

Varian shot a glance at his wife and his eyes dropped to her belly. If the Defias were once again rioting in the streets of Stormwind he would not allow them near his queen. Tiffin had died trying to support the Stonemasons and wanted to pay them for their work at the price they had been contracted for. As Varian had tried to pacify the crowd, a stone and been thrown at the balcony where they had been standing. Tiffin had been struck in the head and she fell with her infant son in her arms. Varian had held her as she took her dying breath. The Defias had run like the cowards they were and been gathering strength. Though Rhenn had tolerated them in Westfall as Varian had found out from SI:7 and then confronting her about her arrangements with Edwin VanCleef, even Varian had to admit the working relationship was one that had seemed to keep them from becoming a problem. That was until they had attacked the Market Place.

Named the Market Place Massacre, the Defias had killed fifteen people, three soldiers, two children, and ten civilian adults. That had made Rhenn angry and she had viciously jailed the Defias the men could round up and had them brought to Stormwind. The trials had given them stiff penalties of life in prison. Though VanCleef had not ordered the attack, Rhenn could not trust him again and had the soldiers actively hunting The Defias in the lands of Westfall and Redridge.

Anduin appeared at the door. "I will take mother to her rooms and guard her until we have more news." He was fully dressed in his armor with the exception of his helm which he held in his arm. "Ladies." He said to the women. "Would you follow me?" He asked. He offered an arm to his stepmother. "Come Mom." He said informally.

She looked at Varian who nodded. He nodded to Crispin to send Matthew, one of his best men, with them. Varian grabbed the man's arm. "On your life guard the Queen." He hissed, his worry plainly written on his face. He then turned to his wife. He embraced her lightly and kissed her before turning away to join the men.

She took Anduin's arm and allowed her stepson to lead her down the hall to her own apartments where he posted guards at the doors and then allowed her to go to her own bedroom. He hardly expected her to sleep, but she could dress and see to her own affairs to try to take her mind off.

After an hour he knocked on the private door and he was ushered in by Ellsa who had dressed in a stunning, yet serviceable handmaiden dress. The Prince smiled at the girl he was courting and kissed her lightly before stepping back. No one seemed to know of their courtship except the Queen who allowed them to court "chaperoned" in her apartments. By this she was in a different room, likely listening, but allowing them to speak freely and learn about each other. Ellsa had not had an easy life and she found it odd a prince would even think to want her hand, but she did not reject his soft private kisses and love declarations. He had told her they would marry when the war to the north had settled and he would be a better husband. She seemed content with that and being handmaiden to the queen, a prestigious honor in its own right, for now. It gave her a title and her own land, though not large, she was a Lady now and seemed to be filling roll beautifully with the guidance of her mistress. "How is she?" He asked.

She stepped back and allowed him to see his stepmother seated in the window seat looking out over the town as the sun was just rising. Sunlight was hitting the tops of the builds even as smoke caught the glow illuminating the fires. He went to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We will keep you safe." He promised. He admired her dress. It was simple and her hair was back from her face to allow her to see should there be action. He noticed also by how she was seated, that her dress was actually an over petticoat slit up the front with cloth breeches beneath. It was a style used for riding, but it also meant she was preparing for a fight if it came to that. It was not easily spotted, but he knew she was armed and ready, though he would not allow her to fight it if could be helped.

She looked up at her stepson. His confidence made her relax a little. "Why are they here now?"

"They are here because we have much of the army elsewhere." He said. "We are weakened and they are trying to make a point."

"That is assuming this is the Defias." She said. "I should not have started jailing them."

"You had cause." Anduin said. "At least you did not execute them. I am sure that would have been father's solution to the Massacre."

She sighed and pressed a hand to her belly where the baby was growing. If anything Anduin was more protective of his stepmother and coming sibling than his father was, and that was saying something considering Varian's almost stifling persistence on her taking it easy and lightening her appointments. Anduin hugged her to him. She allowed it enjoying the warmth and the strength she felt there. Like his father she felt safe in this embrace and it was what she needed, warmth and strength to calm her nerves.

She them pressed back from him. "Excuse me." She said. She had gone pale and moved quicker than he would have given her credit for. She picked up a small pail and wretched into it. Though it was mostly dry heaves and spittle, the acrid smell of stomach acid made Anduin take a breath to calm his own stomach. She stared at the bucket and then found herself weeping.

Anduin moved to her side and looked at her.

"Forgive me." She whispered her voice shaky. "My emotions…do not seem to be…my own lately." She said.

"Hush…" He soothed. "It's the baby." He said and looked up at Ellsa and Calia who had come with a glass of water, a packet of herbs to soothe her stomach, some crackers, and a cloth. He nodded to them. They were well versed in the morning sickness ritual. He stepped back and allowed them to take the bucket, help the Queen clean her face and eat a little. She then took the packet of herbs, a mix Thrall had made for her, and drank more water.

After a few moments her color had returned and she rose to get away from her handmaiden's fussing over her. She waved them off and drew herself up to her full height and walked back to her desk. "I need news of what is happening."

"I am sure father will tell us if there is anything…"

"He feels he should tell me and not worry me?" Rhenn asked. She shook her head. "I am going to the War Room. I am not going to be cooped up here."

"But…" Anduin looked at her handmaidens, Matthew, and the other guards. None of them seemed to be willing or able to stop the petite pregnant queen from leaving. Anduin and the handmaidens followed. Anduin protested the entire way to the War Room.

Rhenn opened the heavy door.

"…and if we move the decoy to the towers under guard and have the queen in her apartments where she would be most comfortable, it would be…" Marcus Jonathan looked up as did Varian to see who the intruder to the sanctum was.

The chatter in the room of the generals, officers, and the King stopped as the queen entered the room. She walked to her bowl chair on the dais to the side of the great table where maps of the city and dispatches lay before Varian and General Jonathan. She dropped into the chair and her handmaidens moved behind her.

"Carry on gentlemen." She said waving them to continue.

Varian cast a look to his son who shrugged helplessly before turning to his wife. "Rhenn, dearest, why are you here?" He asked.

"I am Queen and I wish to know what is going on in my capital city." She said simply. She lifted her eyes to lock with his, daring him to remove her and send her back to her rooms.

Varian knew better than to tempt her temper. They had had their rows since she had become with child, mostly over him "stifling her to the point she could not breathe", but they always had ended with soft words and gentle lovemaking. He had seen it when she was pregnant by Grekko. Her ire when pregnant had an odd threshold and it varied from day to day. He took a breath and took a step forward. "Darling, it would be better if you were further inside the keep." He said in Tuskarr, pointedly trying to keep the conversation private from the ears about them who were feigning not listening.

"This is the Keep. If I am not safe here, than I am not safe at all." She said in Common. Her voice was low and combative. The King knew she had come ready to battle words with him and he did not have time for it. She rose to her feet and shifted her weight a little awkwardly. She was already showing and the dress she wore did nothing to hide it. His eyes watched her hands go to her hips as she stared at him as if trying to win a battle of wills with her gaze. She knew full well her bluff worked well for everyone else, but Varian and Tirion Fordring. Varian had been a gladiator and she was hardly a threat to him physically. Highlord Fordring had battled far worse than a hormonal woman.

He swallowed as his mouth went dry from the strange glowing beauty she was and from the memory that haunted him of Tiffin being killed before his eyes. He took a breath as he watched in his mind's eye, Rhenn being struck in the temple, just as his beloved Tiffin had been, and dying in his arms. His face hardened. He would not allow it. Not with his Rhenn and not with their coming child within her. He had suffered once and if he lost her he was sure he would die of grief. He was not about to allow her to be anywhere near danger.

Crispin burst into the room. "Your majesty, the Defias are in the courtyard of the Keep!"

Varian and Marcus Jonathan looked at each other. Kallin was also pregnant, though she did not look like it. She was yet to show, though according to the healers she was a week or more further along than the queen. The two then swung into action. The General began barking orders to the officers in the room.

Varian, Anduin, Crispin, and the handmaidens gathered around Rhenn. Varian took his wife by the arm and pulled her from the room. There was a commotion at the bottom of the entrance. He pulled his wife along the back way to the towers.

Varian looked to the handmaidens. "Dress Remy as the queen and all, but Helene go to the queen's chambers. Anduin, Crispin go with them." He looked at the Homeguard Captain. "Have two of your best men come and stand guard here." He ordered.

Crispin nodded and the group left.

Helene looked at her stepfather and then opened the door to the tower. It was mostly used for storage these days, but had been where the jewels had been locked up and then recovered from when Doomhammer took over the city and razed much of it.

Helene was already walking up with a candle in hand when Varian took a hold of Rhenn's arms. She looked at him. Her eyes held fire. "I am to be shut up in a tower like a fairytale princess?" She asked her voice high with emotion.

"I do not have time for this." He said firmly. His scarred face betrayed his anxiousness as he knelt before her. "My love, I wish you safe. Above all else, I need you." He paused. His large hand pressed to the swell of her belly. "And I need out child to live and be safe." He said.

She scoffed as he rose to his impressive full height. He bent to kiss her and she turned her head to the side refusing to meet his kiss. He sighed knowing well she was angry with him, but he had little time to be concerned with her emotions. He kissed her cheek and put his hand under her chin to force her to look up at his grey eyes. She tried to look away, but he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I love you." He said sharply, not caring for her refusal to listen to him. His pride now was getting in the way. He was not used to someone walking away from him without a word and a hostile look. He was the King after all and refused to apologize for doing what he saw to be right.

She looked ready to spit at him, but he stooped and kissed her hard on her mouth as he held her close. His emotions poured into the kiss that was hard and bruising before he ripped himself away with a loud noise and walked away from her before he could not. He would gladly fight and die for her if he had to, but in order for the rouse to work he could be nowhere near her actual location.

She watched him go as she shook with emotion. Helene gently touched her shoulder and the ascended the tower together in silence.

Varian and the men readied for the Defias full attack. They had heard that they had tried to rally the people of Stormwind behind them by pounding doors and calling people out into the streets.

Three guards appeared and they carried the body of a man between them. A man dressed in the robes of the Church of Light was brought to the King. He was battered and seemed lifeless as the King knelt. The man called Brother Danil opened his eyes.

"Highness." He breathed.

"What has happened?" The King asked.

"Defias."

"Yes." Varian nodded.

"At Northshire." He said. "Hidden tunnels." He groaned as a paladin and a priest worked to bind his wounds.

"What hidden tunnels?" Varian asked gently touching the man's face to bring him to look at him again.

"The escape tunnels. The tunnels that kept you safe….from the orcs." The man blinked. "It is such a lonely thing to die." He whispered. "Cold…so cold." He looked about.

Varian closed his eyes and tried to remember. Tunnels…tunnels…

The Brother breathed his last and stared unseeing toward the cathedral. Anduin shut his eyes and the paladin covered him with his own cloak shaking his head.

His eyes snapped open. Surely not the tunnels beneath the mountains to the north. He had ordered them filled rubble and sealed. He barked for the guards to follow him. He had to make sure. It was a direct line to the middle of the keep if the tunnels were clear.

He ran to the chapel and gasped finding the hidden door opened by the key that had been in the library in a glass case. He turned and ran for the door.

"Rhenn!" He cried realizing his queen was the target while the rest was a distraction.

Rhenn had moved to her feet. She reached out silently to her beautiful and faithful friend who was roosted nearby. Perhaps she would have need of her. The beast woke and bellowed before moving from her ledge where she nested.

There was a knock on the door. "My Lady open up! There is trouble." A man cried from behind the heavy door.

Helene looked to her mother. Rhenn nodded and Helene went and opened the door. She was immediately pushed backwards into the wall behind her hard, stunning her. A red masked rogue female with blonde hair moved and held Helene with a knife to her throat. Another rogue woman stepped into the room holding a knife. She was followed by a small wiry man Rhenn knew all too well. His appearance was almost forgettable, but he too wore the oil stained red mask of a Defias.

"VanCleef." Rhenn stated backing away from him.

He pulled down the mask and looked at her. "Queen Rhenn. At last this country gave you your due." He smiled at her. "Much more than I can say for what they did for me and my people." He took a step forward and she shied back again.

"Have you come to kill me?" Rhenn asked. "How did you find me?"

"The decoy was clever, but would not work with a friend working here."

"Lord Gregor Lescovar?" She asked.

"Very good. Beauty and brains. No wonder Varian chose you to mother his heirs." VanCleef smiled at the Queen. He knew Rhenn well from dealing with her several times. Now she was even more of a political tool.

"You still have not answered my question." She said edging toward the window.

"No. We came to keep you safe. The blood of one Queen is forever on my hands, I would not have a second."

"And then you would ransom me back to my husband?"

"Yes." He said. "Come my lady. Let us take you from here and keep you safe and under my protection." He said.

"Your protection?"

"Yes." He said. "Come away from the window."

She backed out. "No." She said.

She jumped back to the railing as he took a step forward. "Stay where you are."

"You are wasting time. Come with us. If you jump it is a loss for everyone." He said spreading his hands.

She looked over the ledge. "Well then you will have that on your hands as well." She said and turned and jumped off the balcony to the horror of VanCleef and Helene.

Rhenn landed softly on the scaly back of her proto-drake who had been waiting for her mistress. Rhenn shifted and patted the beast's thick neck as she knelt on the back near the wings. Varian and Anduin were standing in the tower stairway where the small drafty windows looked out. Varian shook his head and smiled seeing his queen was safe. He would never understand the link the drake and her mistress shared, but the beast did everything the woman commanded without hearing the verbal clues.

The door burst open revealing Lord Gregor Lescovar bound and gagged as he was thrown to the floor at VanCleef's feet. Varian entered the room with Anduin, Crispin, and Marcus Jonathan. "Clever using the escape tunnels. How long had you been planning to attack us?" He asked.

VanCleef remained silent. His two bodyguards ran forward at the King and were quickly dealt with. Anduin went to Helene.

"Are you well sister?"

She nodded. "Mother." She gasped.

"Edwin VanCleef you are under arrest and will stand trial for your crimes against Stormwind and her people." Crispin said stepping forward. "Turn around and put your hands on your head."

VanCleef did as he was ordered. He was out numbered and he had lost his bargaining chip. He was still amazed the queen had killed herself rather than come with him.

He was bound and hauled to his feet. "Your Queen's passing was not my fault." He said finally to Varian.

He regarded the man and then nodded to the window as the proto drake landed on the railing and beat her wings before leaning forward to rest of them. Rhenn sat looking at VanCleef. "This queen has not passed yet." She said.

He looked at her and then smiled. "Well played to the last, my lady. Checkmate I believe for you."

"Perhaps." She said.

He and his conspirator were taken to the dungeons in the Keep. Varian lifted a hand and helped his queen to her feet. She nodded politely and walked out of the room. Varian was stunned and followed her.

The rest of the Defias were dealt with as Rhenn continued to make her way to the gardens and to her rooms and private garden. Helene followed as did Varian. She dropped under the great tree and sighed closing her eyes.

"Rhenny, sweetheart. Are you well? Is the baby well?" Varian asked. "Shall I fetch the physician?" He asked.

Her eyes opened and speared with a gaze that he swore would have made Winterspring feel warm to him. He swallowed and knelt beside her. He gently laid a hand on her belly and then lifted it to her cheek.

"I had the situation well in hand." She said icily. "What do are you planning on doing with Vancleef?"

"Speedy trial and his execution for the murder of Tiffin and attempted murder of you." He said sitting back.

She pushed his hand away. "He was not going to kill me."

"You do not know what he is capable of." Varian hissed.

She rose to her feet and stood over him like a fighter, hands clenched at her sides. "I know him far better than you think." She hissed and turned.

"You will stay, Rhenn Wrynn, until I give you leave to go." He said rising to his feet halting her near her garden door. He drew himself up and walked to her. She refused to look at him as he came to her. "I am sorry, that was not called for, but please. May we talk about this?" He asked.

She took a breath. "Later, perhaps, but not now. May I go, _your majesty_?" she asked adding a hostile note to the end.

"Yes. Go on." He said realizing she was not about to hear him out now. She needed to cool her temper. He had seen it often enough when she was angry at Grekko. He suspected it was her Blood Elf side that made her have the edge.

Rhenn pulled her cloak hood tighter about herself. She knew she should not be down in the dungeons. It was cold, dank, dark, and she was the Queen. She had allowed her temper to cool. She had to see VanCleef and speak to him. She had known him for several years and could not believe he had staged a riot to kidnap her. There had to be more.

She came to the oldest and most secure cell block. The two guards drew their weapons as they heard her approach. "Halt!" They barked.

She drew down her hood. "I am here to see the prisoner Edwin VanCleef." She said firmly.

"Your highness." They bowed.

"We are under orders. No one is to see or speak to the prisoner." One said.

"Open this door or so help me I will have you dismissed and exiled to the Outlands." She said drawing herself to her full height.

"We should not…it is the King's orders himself and…" The other said.

"I am the Queen of these lands and I tell you I am the exception to the rule. Open this door!" She growled.

"Ahhh yes your majesty." One said and opened it for her and saluted.

She stepped in to the dark cell. Edwin was bound neck, wrists, and ankles to the wall. A chain was about his middle. He was watching her as the guard followed her in with a torch which he stuck in the wall. VanCleef closed his eyes to the sudden light and Rhenn saw his face had been badly beaten. She hissed.

"Fetch me water."

"But your highness."

"Now before I end your career before it starts." She growled.

He brought the water bucket and then stood back.

"Leave me."

"I cannot leave you here."

"Do it." She turned to him.

The pair did as they were ordered and soon had the door shut.

Rhenn turned to the condemned man and sighed. "Forgive me, Edwin. I did not think they would hurt you."

"Torture is only one method to get information. It is, however, the best since it has the best results." He said. His voice was hoarse and as he spoke she could see his parched lips.

She reached down and tore part of her dress and threw it into the water. She then pressed it down and then lifted the wooden spoon. She pressed it to his lips. He looked at her and then drank small sips.

"Why this kindness?" He asked as she lifted the wet cloth and pressed it to a small cut on his brow.

"Because I still can forgive." She said. "I cannot let you be killed because my husband merely wishes vengeance."

He chuckled. "I am a scapegoat for his pinned up hatreds." He looked at her. "You should not be here in your condition. It cannot be good for the baby and your health."

She sighed. "It is dismal here." She offered him more water and then stepped back.

"I will never forget your kindness, Queen Rhenn." He said as she went to the door. "A favor if I may ask it?" He knew he had not rights to favors, least of all from a queen.

She paused and turned back to him.

"My daughter, Vanessa, she lives in Westfall. Could you provide her a place among your ladies?" He asked. "Someone with as much virtue as you, she could learn from." He took a breath. "She lives with the Saldean family."

She dipped her head to him in an affirmative response as she let herself be led to the surface.

She returned to the apartments she shared with Varian and found him at his desk writing notes. He looked up at her. "Well the prodigal wife returns." He said.

She looked at him. "Whatever do you mean husband?" She asked turning to him. "I am tired. I wish to rest." She said. She moved to go to the bedchamber door.

"Rhenny, please." He said. His voice was soft. He had risen to his feet. He was wearing the cloth clothing of a courtier. He walked forward, almost timidly, as if he feared raising her ire once more. "Can we talk? I have tea and some sweet bread for us." He said.

She sighed and then nodded. She sat down in the chair near the fireplace. He poured her a cup of tea and added milk and two clumps of sugar to it. She smiled and took the cup and let it warm her hands.

"Why were you in the dungeons?" He asked her as he sat down.

"Are you spying on me now?" She asked.

"No, but it is not hard to talk to the servants about where the queen has gone." He smiled over his cup. "Or did you forget the health of the pregnant queen is everyone's business here."

She sighed. "I had to confirm something." She said. "I do not believe Edwin VanCleef was going to hurt me." She said.

"He would say anything to gain amnesty from the death penalty." He said. "Why did you go there? I had orders for no one to see him."

She chuckled. "I am the queen." She said. "I can be very persuasive."

"Dearest, threatening my men is not the best behavior for a queen."

"Threatening your wife is not the best behavior for a king."

He nodded and smiled. "I suppose you have me there." He took a sip of his own tea. "I am sorry I made you angry. I just worry for you." He said. "I cannot abide the thought of losing you now that I have you." He said. "Please forgive my harsh words." He reached and touched her hand.

She smiled at him and set down her cup. "I know Tiffin was very dear to you and to have her killed so brought up memories when it seemed it would perhaps repeat itself." She rose and went to him. He interlocked his large fingers with her delicate ones. He smiled and pulled her into his lap his free hand wrapping about her.

"Light I love you." He whispered. He then pressed a kiss to her mouth. She shifted in his embrace and he caressed her back and down to her knees and back as he bodily lifted her with him while kissing her mouth. He stood a moment and then grinned at her. "I believe you must have your rest, my love." He said and carried her to the bedroom as her arms wrapped about his neck.

The trial began early in the morning. Edwin VanCleef stood before the court in the open air high court of Stormwind. The spectator area was full, but the Queen was visibly absent. Many wondered if she was ill due to the baby. It seemed a simple enough answer.

"For the city of Stormwind, Lord Kyle Magdalene." The chamberlain called. "For the defense, Queen Rhenn of Stormwind."

A hush fell over the spectators as the queen walked to the heavily bound and chained VanCleef. He looked at her with his unblackened eye. "Good day your highness. Good day for me to die?" He asked.

She ignored him and turned to the court with her startled husband in the high seat. "Though I know you have already passed sentence to this man without testimony, I would rather see a man truly guilty hang than an innocent one. I know well the laws of this land, though I am not Stormwind borne." She turned to the crowd. "For my own part I do not believe Edwin VanCleef guilty of the charges. If he is let it be proven and he will hang, but if not, let him return to his life and his family."

Varian rose to his feet. "Very well. Bring her highness a chair." He ordered.

The trial wore on well into the evening. Rhenn had tried to prove her case well, trying to prove his only sins were against her and her lands of Westfall which would be the lighter sentence of jail for a few years and he would keep his life. VanCleef was humbled by her effort and even more so when he took notice that Hope Saldean was in the crowd. He looked at her.

Rhenn followed his gaze and she touched his arm. "I will see her looked after."

"I can never repay your kind words and kindness."

"Kindness should never be repaid." She said.

"Does the defense have any more arguments?" Varian asked.

Rhenn rose to her feet. "Defense rests." She said.

"Very well." Varian said. "Though her majesty the queen has made a valid case for what the crimes of the modern time are she has neglected the greater crime of murder of the first queen of Stormwind before her." He looked at VanCleef. "It was due to the riots that Queen Tiffin died and left my son motherless." He looked at the Lords of the House of Nobles beside him. "For that, he will hang."

Rhenn rose to her feet in shock. "He was not even in the city and if the lords that sit beside you would have paid a living wage they would not have rioted in the first place." She cried.

"My lady it is done." VanCleef said.

"Silence!" The chamberlain barked.

Rhenn cast a look to her husband and slowly shook her head. He sighed. "Edwin VanCleef, leader of the Defias, you have been found guilty of murder of a monarch of this realm. The penalty for such an offense of death." He said.

Rhenn turned to Helene who stood near her. "Fetch Hope Saldean to me now!"

Helene blinked and moved to obey, but suddenly Rhenn was knocked to the side by a heavily armored man. She gasped for air under his weight as Calia Hastings was holding the now disarmed Hope Saldean. The girl was weeping. Rhenn saw the dagger near her face where it had been flung.

"Daddy!" She cried. Ventris offered his hand to Rhenn as he helped her up to her feet. The girl pointed at Rhenn. "Bitch hag, daughter of the foul things in the underworld, I curse you!" She yelled. "It is your fault my father will hang! Rot in hell and I will kill you myself, a task that should have succeeded before!"

"Vanessa!" VanCleef gasped. "She only tried to help." He looked at her. "Hope. Please!"

"Hope is a cruel joke, played upon us by a harsh and uncaring world. There is no Hope, there is only Vanessa." She hissed at him. She then scoffed. "Helped…you to the grave. Farewell father. Farewell your highness, long may your reign, though not if I have any say in the matter." She said sarcastically and then threw a vial on the earth and made choking smoke and a brilliant flash. As the smoke cleared she was gone and Calia was in the middle of a crown of people.

Edwin Vancleef was hung from the city gallows just after sundown. Rhenn was the last person he spoke to and he wished her well and to try and look after his headstrong daughter. He had not wished her to turn so. He had wanted her to have a good life away from his life. Though he would visit, he let the Saldean's raise her. She knew whom she was, but Hope seemed more fitting a name for she had been her father's hope of a brighter future. Now he was dying in the knowledge that his daughter had turned down the same road he did. It did not allow him to go to the grave at ease.

He was buried outside the cathedral cemetery and had a small unmarked grave. Only one person came to visit him and brought fresh flowers to the fresh grave. The Queen of Stormwind felt that she had failed him in life and so would care for him in death.


	7. Aggression

Ch 7 – Aggression

The once peaceful settlement of Astranaar now burned.

The very earth seemed to be rebelling against the relentless onslaught by the Horde army to rip down the old growth forest for wood for the great siege vehicles they were making for Northrend and for battling the Alliance.

Nebuyleh, Druid and friend of the Wrynns surveyed the destruction from the air on the back of a hippogryph.

Varian Wrynn knew his wife well enough that when she did not wish to be found, she would not be. However, he needed her advice and calm spirit now. He had searched the gardens of the castle as well as her rooms.

He finally found Helene who was carrying a load of shirts to be mended back to the Queen's still room. She bowed awkwardly over the pile and he smiled reaching to steady it for her. "Your pardon, Helene, but have you seen the Queen?" He asked formally as he noticed others within ear shot.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "She said she had to speak to someone after hearing the report." She said.

"Did she say whom she needed to speak with?"

"No, but she said she was going to the cemetery grounds."

"Thank you." He said and walked past her.

He walked quickly along the canals with his personal guard with him. He walked over the bridge skirting the Dwarven District. Even so he could smell the acrid smells of the forges and metallurgy that the dwarves were perfecting. He went through the great arch that connected Cathedral Square to the canal belt system. He walked quickly through the square and entered the beautiful gardens of the cemetery. It seemed so ironic that such beauty could be wrought from death, but at the same time it was a good thing to remember the fallen in a beautiful light not sadness.

He looked about and did not see his wife, but he noticed something purple in the small partitioned shrine area devoted to his first wife, Tiffin. Her memorial had been expanded due to the wishes of the current queen. Her tomb was below the ground, but a stone carved sarcophagus was on the stone slab beneath it. Behind the sarcophagus was the plague Rhenn herself had placed on a pillar behind that bore a stone lion on top. Ivy and a climbing rose snaked up a trellis behind the pillar. Varian had commissioned the plague on the sarcophagus that listed her full name, titles, and survivors.

The townspeople laid wreaths of flowers at her grave and the priests kept the four candles burning so, according to legend, her spirit would be at peace and be able to find its way home. Knelt before the memorial was a purple cloaked figure whose face he could not see. A fresh wreath had been laid on the top of the sarcophagus.

Varian stepped forward and the figure heard him. The pale face turned to him with tears in her eyes. Varian immediately went to her, but she waved him off as she levered herself to her feet. He looked at the grave of his first queen before lifting his gaze to his current consort. "Why are you here and not resting?"

She scoffed at him and then pulled the cloak about her. "I had to speak to her."

"But she is dead."

"Yes." She said. She turned to leave.

"Rhenn." He said. "I know you received a letter from Nebyuleh. What did it say?"

She sighed and nodded to him to follow. He walked behind her as his guards fell in behind them at a discreet distance. He found it almost amusing that she would leave her honor guard to go be alone. Though he did not like her being alone, there was little he could do and so he had learned to accept it.

She sighed. "The Horde have devastated Ashenvale, the Night elf ancestral home. There are reports of earthquakes and the trees have become sick and sad. The sentinels have requested aide." She said. "Neb reports the destruction has taken the very life blood of the elves." She looked up at him as she paused. "Those trees remember and now the history is lost." She said.

He nodded slowly. "I have called council. Will you join me?" He asked. His queen present would ensure that the tempers did not flare. No one wished to upset the queen or have her deliver prematurely. She took a breath and nodded.

He took her hand and walked with her slowly. The weight of her baby made walking hard for her, but she managed and often without overtiring herself. He held her hand to steady her as they walked into Cathedral Square, to the canals, and along the cobblestones to the Keep. The Home Guard fell in behind them watchful for threats, but everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to the King and Queen as they passed.

The King and Queen entered the Keep and then walked to the council chambers. The House of Nobles seats were filled with the exception of the Duke of Westfall and Redridge's seat. Rhenn gave a silent nod to Helene who went to the place and sat down.

Count Remington Ridgewell and the others rose as the King and Queen made their way to the dais. The Queen removed her cloak and Ellsa quickly took it from her as she dropped into her seat. The King sat down as well and the nobles followed.

The count rose and walked to the middle of the floor. He stood waiting to be acknowledged in order to be heard as was customary. Varian kissed his wife's hand and rolled his eyes playfully at her before nodding to the count.

"Count Ridgewell." The King said. "What do you wish to say?"

"The Duke's chair is for the duke after the Queen married your majesty. Yet it has remained empty and now a handmaiden now occupies the place?" There were other chairs empty as well. They were the chairs of the fraction leaders of the United Alliance. Each had the banners of their people next to them. They stood empty unless the King called the leaders to council for military action or deciding what path to follow.

Rhenn frowned and Varian rose to his feet. "That handmaiden, though she is dressed so is a High priestess of the Light and a Duchess in her own right. She is the Duke's twin and has full permission from him to act in his stead."

"And yet the duchess dresses as a servant in court." The count said turning to Helene who turned red. Her dress, though muted, was still for the court. She had richer clothing she wore to balls and when she was in her full capacity as a duchess and stepdaughter to the King, but today she served the Queen and should not outshine the queen whom herself wore everyday court apparel, though would to many be higher quality than their best clothing.

"The duchess has my permission to dress according to the Queen's household standards. If her dress offends you, by all means leave the council room." Varian said.

Helene rose to her feet and dipped her head to the King. "I will change, your majesty, if this is going to cause a problem with…"

The count whirled on her. "You are out of order and it is not me that that dress offends, but the King's majesty."

Helene clamped her mouth shut and stood still as her stepfather rose took a step forward. He glowered at the Count whom he felt was outreaching his place as a noble once again. He then walked to Helene who he could see was trying her best to be stoic. He leaned down to her ear. "Don't let him bully you. You outrank him." He whispered to her. He then kissed her cheek softly. "You are dressed fine. Be easy."

She nodded and he turned to face the count. "No, you are out of line, count." He said. His voice dripped venom. "According to council law "if a member of the council of higher rank wishes to speak, they are given right of way to do so. As a duchess, the Lady Helene has that right." He said.

"But your majesty, she is only a woman." The count said. "How can she…" He did not have a chance to finish the sentence before Varian had him by the collar and pushed his face inches from his.

"You would dare say that a woman cannot out rank a man?" Varian growled tightening his grip. "What if I was away in Northrend and I had left the Queen as regent. Would you outrank her?"

"Well to be fair, majesty, she could not make decisions without an act of the House and…" The rest of his sentence was lost in a gargled choking sound as Varian lifted him off the ground and pressed him against a pillar.

"Do you really think you have such power?" Varian growled. His eyes burned with anger and his face looked fearsome with the large scar that marred his otherwise handsome face.

Count Ridgewell was turning purple from the grip the king had on his throat. Varian may well have choked the life out of him if it had not been for the soft calm voice of the Queen that permeated his murderous haze before his eyes.

"Varian, no, please." Rhenn was standing on the dais her hand on her belly. "We need allies not enemies least of all within our own court." She said.

Varian turned his head and saw her standing her hand cupping her expanding womb and leaning back to support it. In the sun from the windows she her skin glowed softly like that of an angel. He let the count drop. The man fell to the floor in a heap heaving for breath.

Varian walked to his wife and pulled her into a hug. Had she not been there, he very well may have killed the man who lay at the base of the pillar now. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and sighed as he felt his rage leave his body.

He pulled back and looked down at her as the guards helped the count from the room. "Are you well?" He asked softly letting his hand press to her belly softly. He lived in fear that something would happen and start an early labor. She was still several months off from her due date, but still he worried.

She shook her head and smiled. "We are well. Stop fretting." She said.

He nodded and she sat back down looking up at him. He was made all the more larger and imposing by his armor. He had long abandoned court clothing much of the time finding the need for his armor and the military look he had with it was what was needed in this day and age. His broody nature made him even more imposing. Rhenn seemed to be the only one who could quell the brutal and vengeful side of him.

The chamberlain rapped the tiles near the door. "Broll Bearmantle and Valeera Sanguinar."

Varian's head snapped up sharply as the night elf and the blood elf entered the room. Rhenn smiled. She liked the pair that had been her husband's companions many years ago. Valeera was still young and hot headed, but had become more circumspect with age. She now was the enforcer of the New Council of Trisfal.

Broll shifted his staff in his hands and bowed to the King and Queen. "Majesties." He said.

Rhenn smiled at Varian and rose to her feet. It was growing more awkward to do so, but she managed and waddled down to the pair and smiled as they bowed to her. She waved it off and hugged the druid. He stiffened a little but then lifted a hand to her and embraced her back. She smiled up at him radiantly.

"You wife is bountiful." The druid remarked.

Varian chuckled. "Welcome. What brings you two to Stormwind?"

"The druid Nebyuleh asked us to come. The destruction of Ashenvale has escalated." Broll said.

"Escalated how?" The Queen asked.

"The Horde have reached a new level of savagery." Valeera said. She sounded disgusted. Being a blood elf she had no real ties to the Night Elves other through Broll and Varian. She had a permanent home in Stormwind, but rarely was at the home of her friend. Broll also had his home here, but again since he was often doing the Council of Trisfal's business he was rarely in occupancy.

Broll looked like he was tasting bile in his mouth as he spoke. "The Horde killed a group of sentinels." He said slowly.

Varian's look darkened.

Broll continued. "They looted the bodies and left them tangled in a shallow grave so the animals of the woods would find them." He paused. "The worst was what they did to defile the bodies."

Varian lifted his chin. "How?"

Broll looked to the queen and then continued. "They skinned the bodies and left the fragments to wave in the breeze in a tree."

Rhenn pressed a hand to her mouth a she gasped in horror. Surely even Hellscream would not countenance such a barbaric act of…

Varian scowled his anger returning to him in a rush. "They must answer for this…atrocity." He said. He looked at his wife who had her eyes closed and was pale. She looked ready to vomit or pass out. He beckoned to Helene to come to her side and help her leave the chambers.

Valeera took the queen's other arm to steady her as Varian looked at Broll. "This goes beyond the natural acts of war." He growled.

Rhenn took a breath and looked up at Helene and then turned slightly as they began to walk her toward the exit. "I am afraid I must retire, majesty." She whispered formally.

Varian's shot up in sudden concern for his wife. Valeera smiled at him. "We will see her safe Varian. I will return shortly."

He nodded and moved with Broll toward another room where maps were held. This was his war council room. He looked back at the nobles who were very confused as to what had happened. "Council is dismissed." He barked.

They scurried away in a hurry as Varian turned to Broll. "I grieve with you friend." He said, his voice surprisingly soft for how angry and hostile his stance was.

Broll nodded his thanks as Varian moved aside some papers to begin to talk to him about making a strike back in retaliation for this latest offense. He knew his wife would utterly be opposed to a violent solution, but there were times when violence had to be met with violence and this was one of those times.

Nebyuleh stood on the outer edges of Astranaar looking at the flames on one of the buildings. She merely shook her head watching the destruction wrought before her eyes. Her ears caught the sound of something or someone approaching.

She turned to face the intruder. The intruder appeared with three others. All were worgen and all were in wolf form. They stood up on their paws and regarded the druid a moment before changing into their human forms.

"Greetings." A female said with a smile. She too was a druid by her clothing.

Nebyuleh nodded. "Have you come to aide my people."

"The night elves heeded our call, it is time to return the favor." The apparent leader said, a male with graying hair. He smiled. "Even now King Genn is sailing to see King Varian Wrynn and offer assistance since the retaking of Gilneas City has proved a challenge, but that is not a mark on our allies, but a mark of the defiance of the enemy."

"Your name?" Nebyuleh asked.

"Jarle Windcurse." He said.

"Welcome." Nebyuleh said. "The Horde are coming back for another go at the buildings." She said looking up. She transformed into a large hawk and looked at them. The female that had spoken first transformed likewise and the two flew up to try to distract if not kill the pilots of the goblin planes. Below the Worgen and some of the Sentinels fired arrows.

After two passed only one of the machines of three survived. One dropped into the lake surrounding the town. Nebyuleh quickly dove and transformed yet again into a long eared seal beast. She swam to the crash site and saw the pilot become loose from the wreck. She swam quickly and bodily pressed him down. He tried to fight, but was unarmed, his weapon was twisted in the wreckage. Neb pressed him down until he stopped struggling and still she held him a few more moments to make sure the orc was really drowned not just playing that he was.

She surfaced and blinked as a bright flash lit the sky. Another bomber exploded in midair from an arrow meeting the fuel tank and causing it to leak near the hot engine.

Nebyuleh nodded in satisfaction as she pulled herself onshore and was her night elf self again. She smiled. "Well done friends." She said to the Worgen.

King Genn Greymane was a tall imposing figure. Much like Varian Wrynn, the king he was coming to see and offer support to in exchange for help in retaking his capital, he was tall and burly. His hair was long since gray and his features were worn, though many would regard him as handsome still despite being close to seventy years. The Worgen Curse expanded the lives of many of the Gilneans making it some several were well passed a hundred and twenty.

Beside him were his wife, Mia, a woman of grace and demeanor with silver hair, and his two daughter Tess and Bess. Tess was now the heir apparent since her brother had been killed saving his father from an assassination attempt. For that offense Genn's hatred ran deep and like an icy river in his veins for the Forsaken and Sylvanas, their leader. He would aid the Alliance in all things as an act of revenge for the murder of his son.

For now, he would do as he had been welcomed to do and make Stormwind his home with his family until he could be restored to his rightful place as King of Gilneas. For now Darius Crowley was in charge of the Gilneas Liberation Front. The guerrilla warriors were in no better hands than Lord Crowley and his daughter. For now, the King had to play at politics, something he had not done in some time. Lord Crowley had lost ground when his daughter had been kidnapped, but once she was free and the Forsaken had been lulled into a false sense of security, he had struck again and hard, and this time with his Alliance allies.

Gwen Armstead, another very capable woman and worgen, was the leader of the Worgen in Darnassus where the Night Elf allies were being generous in sending aide and supplies to their age old allies. It was up to Genn to work out with Varian Wrynn how to divide the small, but well able forces the Gilneans had among the problem areas for the Alliance.

The King smiled as he noticed several grooms holding the reins of horses for them to ride up the steep embankment of Stormwind Harbor and into the city herself. Once there they would ride to the Keep where they were told the King and Queen of the Alliance were waiting.

It took nearly an hour to accent the windy path to the top and then navigate the great capital city bustling with commerce about them. Bess took the lead knowing the streets slightly better than the rest from her visits here to see her daughter Emily, who was working for the Queen and Ellsa, her distant cousin the Queen also had in her employ.

They arrived at the Keep and the steward, Lord Vasey, greeted them. "Welcome to Stormwind. The King and Queen will meet you in the throne room." He said. He nodded for them to follow him up the tiled floor to the circular main throne room. Once they had arrived he quickly moved off to find refreshments for the newly arrived guests.

Varian Wrynn was standing before the great throne. To the right in a bowl chair dressed in regal robes and her hair pulled back severely to and in twin braids was the queen. Her dress did not disguise her expanding belly where Varian's child was growing. Genn was surprised to see her sitting there watching them approach with a smile on her face. Mia had been confined to bed with all three of her pregnancies after the first trimester. It was clear the queen was of a stronger disposition. He wondered if the lack of gloomy weather and sunshine had anything to do with it.

To Varian's left sat the Crown Prince Anduin. The young man was always watchful and he waited for the formal greeting to finish before rising as was customary.

Varian smiled as the Chamberlain rapped the tile with his staff and called out formally, "Genn and Mia Greymane of Gilneas and his daughters, princesses Tess and Bess."

Bess noticed her daughter was standing behind the Queen next to Helene and Kallin Jonathan. Emily gave a delighted cheer as she ran to her mother forgetting all sense of decorum. She had not seen her mother in months and the King of the Alliance turned hearing the noise as he was about to greet the King of Gilneas formally.

Varian's eyebrow lifted as the small statured girl ran to her mother and they embraced tightly laughing. He looked back at his wife who was smiling in amusement. He turned back to Genn who looked apologetic before he straightened to his full height. "Forgive my daughter and granddaughter, your majesties." He said. "It would appear they need a lesson in decorum and etiquette for the high court." He said turning to face the pair with a fierce glance. His voice had a barking tone to it and they both looked up startled and scarlet of face when they realized what they had done.

Rhenn sighed and chuckled in amusement and rose to her feet. The formality of this meeting was lost and so she walked to her husband's side. "There is no need for forgiveness. It is a happy reunion is it not?" She asked as Varian took her hand in his gently. He looked at her again with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged at him.

Varian sighed and shook his head. "My lady wife is correct. I am sure many would react that way if they had not seen their parent in such a long time. Anduin also ran to me when I first returned to Stormwind."

Genn smiled slightly. "I am glad you did not take offense."

Rhenn laughed merrily. "It takes much to offend me sir and that is not something that would."

He nodded. "Good."

Varian chuckled at how easily his wife took the situation in hand. He lifted his hand. "Come let us retire. It is near supper time and I am sure you are famished after such a journey."

"We are, but may we be shown to our rooms to freshen ourselves first." Genn asked.

"Of course." Rhenn said leaving her husband's side. "Come with me." She said. The Handmaidens followed wordlessly as Rhenn led the way.

Varian stood at his throne and looked to his son. "I am not sure if that went well or poorly."

Anduin shrugged. "Everyone is smiling. I count that as a win."

Varian nodded and chuckled then.

After an hour the guests were directed by the somewhat flustered steward to the formal dining room. Rhenn was seated at one end and Varian was standing at the other. Anduin was standing to the left of his stepmother.

The Greymane's were not the only guests. There were three Tuskarr shaman also dining with the King and Queen. Rhenn had called upon them to come to Azeroth and aide the Earthen Ring in its struggle to pacify the Elements and stabilize the Maelstrom. They were for the most part silent, though they occasionally spoke to Rhenn or Anduin remarking on the quality of the fish they were served.

When the meal was nearly complete Genn rose to his feet and the men rose as well lifting their glasses. The Tuskarr looked to Rhenn who nodded to them to join the others. They did so. Genn looked to Varian. "You have grown from a lad to a man to a King who is worthy of the title you possess." He smiled. "You are a good ally and friend and thank you on behalf of my family for the welcome you have given us." He then turned to Rhenn. "May the baby be strong and healthy." He then lifted his glass. "To friendship and Stormwind."

"To friendship and Stormwind." Everyone echoes and drank.

The boat that was to carry the shamans to the Maelstrom was docked and ready. The Queen was about early to speak to them and tell them of their errand. It was at the personal request of Thrall that she was sending these Tuskarr men to help him. There were few left of her people who remembered the old ways since many had adopted the way of the Light, but those who remained were powerful and in tune with the elements they served. Thrall had even remarked in his letter that he wished that she, as he had, could give up her place of station and join the call and heal the earth. But it was ludicrous to ask such a think of her now, he had continued. She was carrying a child and the pressures wrought by the angry elements would either break her in her weakened state or cause her body to reject the child that was so precious to not only the King of Stormwind, but the Alliance as a whole. The baby was hope and gave everyone a focus to fight for. If they had nothing else to fight for it was for the Queen and the coming prince or princess that would be born into another age or so they hoped.

The boat departed and the Queen stood watching it sail following the shadow as the early morning light caught the sails. She hoped soon Thrall would be able to come and speak with her. She missed his company and his powerful, but compassionate ways.

"To friendship and Stormwind." She said softly. "May you arrive soon and aide my friend for all our sakes." She told the morning air before she turned to walk to her mare that nickered softly. The docks were quiet and part of her soul felt at ease, but she could not shake a feeling of impending trouble. Light be with them all.


	8. Diplomatic Negotiations

**Ch 8 - Diplomatic Negotiations**

King Varian Wrynn stood in the doorway leading to the castle gardens. His queen was sitting on a bench under the shade of a great willow tree reading book. Her long hair was pulled back into a simple braid and her dress was not the fine clothing she wore for court. She was dressed as a noble, but not the queen. He smiled. It meant for once she had heeded him and decided to take some time to be with herself. He sighed, and he was about to end it.

He coughed politely some distance from her so he would not startle her. She looked up at him and smiled at him. He came to her and dropped unbidden beside her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and lifted his hand to her belly. His large hand pressed against the swell and he gasped startled when he felt something within her shift. He looked up at his wife, his grey eyes full of wonder. "Is that…?"

She smiled. "Yes, that is the child." She said almost dreamily. Her hand joined his, but was dwarfed by the great limb of the king. She looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed enough that his scar was not as prevalent. He rubbed the swell softly as he opened his eyes to look at his wife. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and then sighed.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Forgive you? For what?"

"For what I am about to ask of you."

She looked at him. "That does depend on what you are going to ask of me." She smiled trying to cheer him, but he did not return it. She cocked her head. "Husband, you are the King of Stormwind, nay, the Alliance. You only have to ask me and I will do your will."

He sighed. His wife was fiercely loyal and he loved her for it, but as great with child as she was, he worried. He would not normally send her to be a diplomat even without a child in her womb, but now she was the very embodiment of his soul and he could not lose her. And yet…

"There is a matter of diplomatic importance that I require of you." He took a breath. "I am sending Anduin and Crispin to be with you."

"Anduin is as much a diplomat as I am." She said.

"That is true, but you were asked for." He looked down. "Apparently they have heard of you through dealings with the Horde."

"And what is in need of my diplomacy?" She asked looking up at her husband. He was definitely a presence even when being gentle and alone with his wife. His distinctive top knot that held his hair in a high pony-tail and his armor made him imposing, as did his height and broad shoulders. For all that she knew that this was not an easy thing to ask of her. His brows were knit together in worry and his scar was more visible.

"The Naga on the outskirts of Ashenvale have asked to discuss a treaty between our peoples." His expression darkened. "Though I do not trust them. They are corrupted and have never shown loyalty before."

"But if they are asking for me does it not mean it was worth it to try?"

"My thoughts exactly." He nodded. He looked at her. "But it does mean you will be in danger and that is not my choice. I would rather have the emissaries come to Stormwind, but they refuse. You are to meet on neutral ground in Ashenvale." He sighed. He then looked up at her. "You can refuse."

She shook her head and moved to rise. She leaned far back and he gently put his arm about her to aide her. He smiled at her and nuzzled her cheek as she straightened, though he had to stoop to do so. She gasped a little and her hand went to her side. He instantly pressed a hand to the spot near her ribs and looked at her his face suddenly holding concern. This was the side of the king few saw these days, his eyes full of compassion and caring. She took a deep breath and straightened herself and brushed her skirts as if nothing was amiss. He still held her with and arm resting gently on her hip.

She looked at him and smiled warmly. "The babe kicked. Never fear. We are well. You worry too much, my king."

"With cause." He said. "I would have you well and safe when you give birth to the child." He pulled her to him and let his hands hold her head and back to his chest. "I fear for you." He whispered. "I cannot allow you, for my own heart's sake, to give birth to my child in danger. The first birth nearly killed you and if that were to happen again…"

She looked up at him letting her head rest in the cup of his strong hand. "What is it? Why do you worry so?"

"I have this feeling something will happen." He confided in her.

"I am very well looked after Varian. Never fear, we are both well." She smiled. "Your physicians check my state every day and Helene is watchful."

He pressed a kiss to her brow and sighed and just held her a moment. He wished there was peace that he could take her the mountains for a holiday and be at ease. He then bent and kissed her mouth. It was a gentle kiss, but it intensified and only a polite cough broke their revere. Varian and his queen were breathless and he pressed his forehead to hers as he regained his breath. "Speak." He demanded of the intruder.

"I thought I would find you here, mother, but I was not expecting father here." Anduin's soft voice reached them from the edge of the garden. "I am not disturbing you, I trust." There was a laugh behind the words.

Varian sighed. Indeed. Had his son not come when he did, he very well may have had his way with his wife in a very public place, but though he was wanting her deep kissed would have to suffice until her return.

Rhenn was blushing as she turned to her stepson and Varian released her. "I am told we are to go play diplomat. I am happy you will be with me. It will make the journey more pleasant."

Varian adopted a look of hurt. "Does that mean that you are glad to be rid of me?" His voice was serious, but his eyes were anything but.

She walked to her stepson and chuckled. "Yes, it will be nice to escape your attentions for a few nights. I may be able to sleep." She then smiled up at Anduin. He too was tall, but not as massive as his father. She brushed a stray lock behind his ear and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Though I rarely am able to spend time with Anduin, it will be nice to speak to him."

Anduin pulled her into a hug and then jumped back as if he were afraid he had hurt her.

She laughed merrily as his hands touched her gently. "I am fine. I am not made of glass." She took his hand. "Come, my son, let us make ready for our journey."

He nodded and smiled at her and led her away toward the castle rooms.

Rhenn had been inside the wagon for two days. After teleporting to Darnassus, Queen Rhenn and her entourage were greeted by Tyrande Whisperwind who provided a great feast for the United Alliance Queen and Crown Prince. The Queen retired early due to her pregnancy and everyone accepted her leaving as necessary. Now she was tired and stiff from riding in the wagon that had come with them for her comfort. There were only so many positions she could be in within the confines of the covered wagon. Three others were within the wagon with her. The lumbering beasts that pulled the wagon did not move fast, but they were able to pull the queen and the gear that was necessary for the peace tent and the queen's personal tents and items. Helene and two guards were within the wagon. Two rode on the back and the driver and yet another were at the front. Several more surrounded the wagon and scouts rode ahead. Anduin rode beside the wagon on his tall hunter watching the woods for signs of trouble. They had to travel to the south of Astranaar due to the aerial raids that had been reported.

Rhenn sighed and stood up hunched over in the wagon. She needed to stretch her legs. They were well on the way to the meeting place and were again on the road heading east. They would spend the night in Raynewood Retreat, home of the Keeper Ordanus.

Rhenn sighed as Anduin took notice. "Mother? Shall we stop a few moments?" He asked politely.

She turned to him fully and looked out of the wagon. "Yes, if that is possible."

"Of course." Anduin said. He rode ahead and called for a halt in a meadow near the Falfarren River. The river's peaceful babbling noises calmed Rhenn as she stepped out of the wagon with help from her stepson. Anduin watched her walk toward the river. This river was the original dividing line between Alliance and Horde territories here, but that now did not stand as the Horde now were pushing for supremacy. From this river they would turn north and slightly west again avoiding the road that they had been warned was guarded by Horde.

Anduin helped Helene from the wagon as he watched his stepmother walk beside the river. Rhenn leaned back stretching and balancing the weight of the baby she carried. She then paused looking at the bank across the river. A bear was there, only it was not a bear. It walked like a man wearing a loincloth. It held a staff and had many feathers in its fur. It had taken notice of her as well and came across the river. As it drew near she realized it was speaking to her. It was talking first in Ursine, which she could understand thanks to Rhonin, and then Darnassian, which she did not know well.

She stepped closer to the edge of the water and answered slowly. She was not comfortable speaking Ursine, but she had to try. It did not seem aggressive. It held its staff as it waded to the shallows.

"Greetings elf lady." It said in a rather guttural tone. "What brings you to the Thistlefur?"

"I am Queen Rhenn. I am journeying on a great errand for my lord and master." She said. It took a step forward. It was then she realized it was well over two feet taller than she was. Water dripped from its fur and it regarded her with dark eyes.

"Ah. I am Treebreaker." He said and dipped his head slightly.

"Your majesty!" Came a loud yell from a guard who had taken notice of the bear-man before her.

Rhenn shifted herself to stand before the being and the guards halted. Anduin came to her holding his mace, Fearbreaker. "Mother!" He cried and came to her side.

"No, Anduin. He will not harm us." She said turning back to the furbolg with dripping white fur.

"They do not like me." The furbolg said. "I should go and…" He suddenly bellowed and turned upriver. There stood three black furred fubolgs and two orc archers. The Thistlefur furbolg lifted his staff and bellowed again in rage as he reached behind him and yanked out the arrow that had lodged in his shoulder. As he pulled a crimson stain marred his snow white fur.

Anduin, the guards, and Helene made ready to face the new challenge that stood there. The great Thistlefur lifted Rhenn as if she were nothing, but a leaf and placed her carefully behind him. The gesture was not lost on Anduin who went moved to Rhenn's side once more and was quickly joined by Crispin and Helene.

"Furbolgs are not easily killed." Crispin said. "Especially when enraged." He looked around the Thistlefur and moved back as an arrow went passed his ear. "The others are collared."

"The Horde took them prisoner." Anduin said grimly. "Made them slaves because they regarded them as far too dangerous to have wild." He remembered the letter that Nebyuleh had sent to his stepmother.

The Thistlefur charged forward. He was physically bigger than the others and he engaged them as the Horde started pelting him with arrows. They seemed to have little effect other than enraging the large white male.

Rhenn's eyes closed as she focused on the water beside her. She called upon it softly.

Anduin cried out and tried to pull his mother along as she stood in a trance as more Horde came blocking their path.

She opened her eyes and they were amber as a great water elemental rose from the river next to them. Taken aback the guards aimed at it, but did not fire as it charged toward the Horde throwing them backwards with a wave of water.

Rhenn looked at her stepson. "We must reach the retreat."

"The way is through the Horde."

"Then we fight."

"You are pregnant. I will not allow you to…"

Her amber eyes narrowed as she lifted her hand and lightening shot from it and hit three of the Horde and one of the black furbolgs. Treebreaker bellowed and fell as Rhenn allowed herself to be pulled to the wagon.

Anduin bodily lifted her into it and pressed her to the floor as he got into it as well. Helene followed and they ordered the guards to move the wagon along the tree line. Crispin led the guards to fight the dozen horde and the remaining two furbolgs. Two guards remained with the wagon and it eased by the fighting.

Rhenn pushed herself up. She did not like being held down on the floor. It was uncomfortable and she wanted to help. The great beasts moved at a run, which was impressively fast for the normally slow beasts. They were nearly to a bend in the river when the Horde scouts took notice.

Anduin made ready to fight as the Horde mounted their wolves and rode after the moving wagon. Alliance guards followed. A Horde leaned down from his mount and used his great weapon to break the wagon axle sending the wagon to the side and the passengers into each other. Anduin caught Rhenn to him and held her as the beasts spooked and moved faster. The driver fought to control them as wolves snapped at their heels.

Rhenn called upon the water again and she gasped as an arrow grazed her arm. The beasts were finally under control near the retreat. Anduin and Helene got out and put Rhenn behind them to stand their ground.

"Looka here." A troll mused. "We gotta Queen in our net."

Anduin gazed at the circling Horde before them.

"This Queen will not be a prize." Rhenn said.

The water she had called upon rose in a pillar from the river. The Alliance who remained alive helped the injured to where the Queen stood. The pillar shifted keeping the Horde at bay. Anduin watched in amazement. He had never known his mother was a master of the elements as Thrall was. Her element was clearly water and it seemed to obey her without question. She lifted her palm and lightening again shot out injuring the nearest Horde. They yelped and fell back looking at their charred wounds.

The Alliance group backed toward the retreat that was now visible. Laughing sisters, the young pretty dryads came forward to help with the wounded and help bring the wagon into the safety of the retreat. They then stood guard with Cenarion Protectors. The druids were in their bear forms and stood guard ready to attack the Horde that dared come close enough.

Rhenn took a shaky breath and thanked the water. The pillar of swirling water dissipated, but no Horde dared cross the boundary it had marked. They stood watching, but soon departed. Rhenn sighed letting her arms drop and then swayed.

A protector was near her and he returned to his night elf form as the Queen swooned. He was there and quickly grabbed her to him. Anduin was the last thing she saw as the night elf dropped to the earth with her since he did not have a hold of her weight well, but he did prevent her from falling and injuring herself.

She focused on him and then blackness filled her vision.

Anduin had not left his stepmother's side since she had fainted into the arms of the guard. He had carried her gently into the great tree that housed the Keeper. A room was ready for her and he gingerly set her on the bed and allowed her to rest. He knew summoning such powers of the world was taxing and in the state she was in carrying a child, she had little left in her body for reserves.

She slept well into the evening. Helene had brought him some food which he ate. She promised she would bring more when the queen woke. She had not been injured, praise the Light, but was exhausted.

She woke to feeling pleasantly warm and secure. Night elf architecture was in the room along with wooden walls, which appeared to be hollowed out from a tree. Her bed was narrow, but had elaborate carvings on the posts. She looked to her side. Anduin was there, unhelmed and in his casual court clothing dozing. His chest rose and fell softly as he leaned in the chair. He held her hand softly in his.

She smiled. It was good to see him so relaxed. She needed to move and shifted to sit up. He woke almost instantly and looked at her as she sat up against the headrest looking about the room. Someone, likely Helene, had changed her into a simple gown that she could sleep in.

Anduin regarded her before he sat forward. He kissed her cool hand and looked up at her. "Don't scare me like that." He said softly, but his voice held a bite to it. He had been very scared for her welfare.

She smiled lightly. "I am well, Anduin." She said. She moved to rise, but two hands planted on her shoulders.

"No, rest. I will fetch you things." He said.

"Generally, that is a handmaiden task." She said. "Not a Crown Prince's."

He shrugged. "I am here."

She sighed. "Very well. Can you fetch me something to eat?"

He smiled and nodded. He went to the door and nodded to the Laughing Sister standing there. "The Queen is hungry. Do you have apples and cheese and perhaps some bread?"

She nodded, her thick hair full of leaves and bark. She smiled. "Tea as well?"

"Yes please." The Prince nodded.

She turned and walked to fetch the items her fawn body moving gracefully along the hallway swishing her small deer tail.

Anduin returned to his stepmother's side. She was sitting up looking at some books that had been left on the bedside table. She looked up as he entered and smiled.

"You really do not have to cuddle me like a child, you know." She said.

He sighed. "But you are carrying my sister or brother and I…I worry." He said. His face held concern and she could only smile and reach up to touch his cheek.

She smiled more. "You are so kind." She smiled. "I am not made of glass. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly." He muttered. He sighed. "Mother, you are the only mother I have known and I treasure that, even if you did not give me life."

She bite her lip nervously not wanting to weep at the joy she felt. Anduin had always been there. He was a gentle kind soul that could fight when provoked, but would, as she be a diplomat.

The food he had requested came in short order and she almost wept at the fact he remembered her favorite snack. She reached for an apple and he stopped her hand and gently drew a knife and began to cut into pieces and core it for her. Her husband did this also in the privacy of their own rooms, but Anduin seemed to need to focus on something.

She ate her meal and then after held her teacup in her hands letting the vapors soothe her.

Anduin was still perched on her bed, but now he watched the flames dance in the brazier the elves have provided to keep the queen warm. He finally spoke his mind. "Do you really think we can have peace with Naga?" He asked.

She looked at him. She looked small in the bed and she touched her swollen belly as she felt the child move. "I am not sure." She said looking into the tea. "But if we do win them over we will have an ally to box the Horde in." She looked up. "But the Naga like to serve themselves. I am not sure how we will win them over."

Anduin turned to face her. He reached out and touched her leg softly. "You will win them over." In the firelight he looked so young and boyish as he had before. When she had been pregnant with her twins Anduin had come to visit her in her bed much like this when she did not feel well. He had been a child of thirteen there, though his mind belayed that. They had spoken on many topics and he had asked her many questions about the Tuskarr and her life as a girl in their world. She had even taught him how to speak the language well before Grekko and Varian had learned.

She smiled and looked again at her tea.

"Mother?" He asked.

She met the blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I feel?" He asked. He suddenly looked nervous as if he was caught doing something naughty, but he continued. "Can I feel the baby?"

This made her smile. Her husband often would feel his child within her and it soothed him. She nodded and reached for her stepson's hand. She pressed it to her belly under the thin sheet that covered her. He smiled feeling his sibling move. He then laid down, unbidden, with his head in her lap as he rubbed the spot absently. It was soothing to her as well and she continued to sip her tea as she allowed the young man to feel the babe within her.

Morning came and the party was ready to again travel. The wagon had been prepared. Three of the Protectors were sent to be guards by the Keeper. Rhenn had thanked her host for his graciousness and then went to the wagon. Sighing at the prospect of another long day within the cramped conditions she got in.

Helene was already sitting there. Anduin had told her she had been treating the wounded with the druids and had not come to be with her because of this. Rhenn had nodded accepting her daughter's role as healer. Anduin was also versed in healing arts from his training from Rohan of Ironforge. Though he had been trained a warrior by his father, his heart was in helping others, not destroying them.

The Queen settled and watched her stepson mount his hunter. He had stayed the night in her room finding a chair comfortable enough to retire into. She too had slept well with her belly full and the child seeming to sleep.

The hours went by slowly as the wagon was pulled along. She watched the trees go by and then she watched the trees thin and then turn to bare earth. She winced as they came to a meadow near Forest Song, an outpost near a world tree and the only night elf enclave to this side of the Falfarren River. This meadow that overlooked the Southfury River gorge was where the Queen and Prince were to meet with the Naga tomorrow.

The guards busily began to set up the meeting tent, the queen's tent and smaller tents for the guards. The druids were in bear form and patrolled the outskirts. Two Sentinels had been sent from Forest Song to greet the Queen and stayed in camp as guards.

By nightfall the camp had meat roasting over a fire and the Queen was seated in a chair watching the campfire flames dance together like lustful lovers. She smiled and nodded to Helene who brought her tea. Anduin was seated in the grass speaking with Crispin in low tones.

A bear approached the fire. It had long ears and feathers on its forelegs. Rhenn smiled as it transformed almost instantly into Hathan Westleaf. He was a tall and lanky nigh elf who regarded the Queen before bowing to her.

"Greetings Druid."

"I have come to ask if a fellow druid may come before you." He asked.

"He is from Cenarion Circle. Why do you need my permission?" She asked.

"Because he is a Tauren." Came a deep voice from the shadows. "I am Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem." He said in common, though it was accented.

Quickly the guards that had seemed relaxed were on their feet and armed.

"I am not armed." The tall tauren said coming into the firelight. He was dressed as a druid with leather robes with feathers and jewels. He regarded the Queen who sat calmly, far more calmly than he would have given her credit in her chair. He held his three digit hands wide to show his non-aggression.

Rhenn nodded. "Let him come." She said.

"I thank you." The bull nodded and walked to her. He dropped in the grass to her side. The guards were clearly uneasy, but relaxed as the queen did not show fear of the tauren at all.

"I greet you." She said in Orcish.

He smiled. "I greet you." He answered. He saw Anduin turn to them and changed to common. "Thrall speaks highly of you and that you have fought for peace."

"I am very much in favor of it yes." She nodded.

He leaned forward. "The Naga are not be trusted. They are never in a deal unless there is significant personal gain."

"Why would you care about such matters?" Anduin asked.

"Because I too fight for peace, young prince. I am a member of the New Council for a reason." He sighed. "I was nearly killed when I came to make a peace treaty with the elves by the Horde mercenaries." He looked up at Rhenn. "The Naga will be far worse than mercenaries."

Rhenn considered that. "Did Thrall send you?"

"No, my lady. I am here of my own accord."

She nodded.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Anduin asked.

The tauren rose to his hoofed feet. "Thank you, no. I came to impart what the Queen needed to hear." He smiled at Rhenn and bowed. "Walk with the Earth Mother, you majesty."

She smiled. "You as well Arch Druid. My thanks for your candor."

He nodded and left.

Rhenn sat deep in thought. She knew he was right, but she had to try to reach the Naga. They were a dangerous ally, but a far worse enemy. She looked up at the stars. She needed guidance and she had no one, but herself and her own heart to turn to.

Rhenn was up early. She sat on a rock with her cloak about her watching the river far below. She felt the cool breeze blow through her hair. It was peaceful. She wished the whole world was like this. Calm, at peace.

She rose to her feet and was violently knocked to the ground as the earth trembled. Earthquakes were far from uncommon these days with the elements rebelling against Deathwing rising from the very plane of their existence. His return had caused volcanoes, floods, wind storms, and the Maelstrom to become unstable. It was there where Thrall had gone to offer aide to the Earthen Ring. There was a new volcano in Ashenvale and it was responsible for the majority of the earthquakes felt in the region.

Anduin was dressed in his formal state clothing. He came out to his mother as the shaking stopped and looked at her. "Mother!" He said. She sat up and brushed her hands. "Are you hurt?"

"No, only my pride." She said and flashed a smile. He helped her to her feet and she leaned back balancing the awkward weight. "You know the longer I carry the baby and the larger it gets the more I wonder if Neb is right."

"About what?" He asked helping her back to her tent.

"That I am carrying twins."

He paused and looked at her suddenly shocked. His face held worry and delight all at the same time. "Is there any way you can tell?"

"No." She smiled. "Highlord Fordring or Thrall could tell me. Even the Arch Druid if I asked him, but I rather not know until it or they come."

"Twins." He murmured.

She playfully swatted him. "Don't get your hopes up too much."

Rhenn sat in her most formal dress saved for state occasions. This one had been modified to allow her to be comfortable with the baby within her. It did nothing to hide her condition even under the yards of fabric. Her hair was in a severe style that folded around her head one and then dropped in a thick heavy braid. Her neck was covered with veil that attached under her chin. Her formal crown was on her head

She sat on a bowl chair her arms on the rests watching. Her feet rested on a pillow. She knew her guests were right outside. Crispin had informed her they had crossed the great bridge. She looked to her side. Anduin was seated beside her in his own bowl chair. He looked very stately in his formal clothing. He wore his own crown and he was too watching. Neither wore visible armor, but the heavy dress the queen wore had mithril threads interwoven within the fabric to keep her safe should something go amiss.

The tent flaps opened. Helene moved to stand behind her mother as a handmaiden normally would. Into the tent came a tall female naga with two male guards. They slithered on their reptilian tails toward the queen. The Honor guard held weapons, but in a relaxed posture. Rhenn too had guards standing near, but they remained passive.

"Light give me strength." Rhenn whispered as she rose to her feet to greet the tall four armed female. She had a tiara on her head and her face was not grotesque like the males. The males looked like over sized snakes and they all smelled of sea water, rotting kelp, and death.

Rhenn covered her displeasure at the odor that her sensitive nose could detect with a smile as Anduin rose to his feet. "I greet you." He said in low common aware that his Stormwind accent would likely be hard for these creatures to follow otherwise. "I am Crown Prince Anduin Wrynn of the United Alliance." He turned and offered his hand formally to his stepmother. "My mother, Queen Rhenn." He said as she stood and joined him.

The naga spread her hands and dipped her head. "I am happy that the king allowed the queen to come to thissss ssssummit." She said. Her voice had a hissing rasp to it. "I am Lady Tidessstormer." She said.

"I thank you for coming, lady." Rhenn said. She smiled. "Would you care for refreshment?" She asked.

"No, but you are kind, majesssty."

Rhenn dropped into her chair with a smile and took a grape and ate it. "Forgive me. "I must snack as the physicians have counseled me."

The naga nodded. "In your state it is advisable."

"We have come to this meeting in order to ascertain a peace between our peoples and unite against the Horde." Anduin said. "What are your terms?"

"Gold, sssilver, fissshing rightsss along the coassst of the sssea, and freedom to travel the coassst." The naga said.

Rhenn was surprised. This was not unreasonable at all. She nodded to two guards to bring a chest of treasures. "We have the monies you require. Now as for the fishing and the coast, I can grant you that for our part and will further fight alongside you should the Horde encroach your home territories." Rhenn said. She was being very generous and everyone knew it. "In return you will back the Alliance against the incursions of Horde in Ashenvale."

The naga reached forward and took a grape and ate it thoughtfully as Rhenn did her best not to recoil at the stench that waft by her. The naga nodded. "Isss that your only requessst?"

"And to keep the waters in your homeland free of Horde." Rhenn said.

The naga put her lower hands on what seemed to be her hips and then nodded. Her nearly elven face smiled slightly. "We are in accord." She said. She then turned. "I will require asssissstance sssoon."

Rhenn nodded. "I will send troops as soon as I return home."

The head bowed with her arms out again before she slithered from the tent. They went on their way.

Rhenn took a deep breath.

Anduin looked at her. "That went easier that I would have thought."

"Yes, but I am not sure I trust it." Rhenn said. "They are foul creatures." She sighed and lifted a wine glass. "Here is to a new ally." Anduin nodded and drank with her.


	9. Finding Meaning in the Middle of Betraya

Ch 9 – Finding Meaning in the Middle of Betrayal

Queen Rhenn of the United Alliance smiled as her ladies lifted a great copper basin onto the table. She leaned back balancing the weight of the child she carried. Though several months away from her due date according the healers of the Cathedral and her own daughter, Helene, her belly was already large enough to require special clothing once more. She had given her maternity clothing away after her last miscarriage to a mother who needed them in the city. Now the tailoring guild crafted her clothing fit for a queen, but with room for the ever expanding child. Her night elf friend, Nebyuleh, often teased her about once again carrying twins. Though the Druid was often about on Darnassus business, she did find time to visit with her friend. They would spend hours enjoying tea and small cakes that the Queen had grown fond of in her private garden where few people would dare enter and disturb them.

King Varian and his son, Prince Anduin, were both sure it was a girl, Alanis and others swore by a boy from how high her belly was. Jamiy and Helene were unsure what she carried other than it was alive and thriving. Highlord Tirion Fordring even made visits to see his dear friend/adopted daughter to check on her welfare. Though he considered her children to also be his adopted children, Rhenn herself was also close to him. She could go to him for any reason, as she had often done with Thrall and would be heard without judgment and given sound advice.

Rhenn held her hand on the swell as she stepped forward. She leaned her head over the basin, moved her hair to one side, and the handmaidens began to let the water fall in a slow shower above her head. She gently let it wet her hair and wash it in the cool water infused with rose water and rose petals. The scent in the room was heavenly and relaxing. The handmaidens chatted softly to themselves and two held towels and another held her dress for the day. It was a dress of cream colored fabric with silver thread.

King Varian Wrynn watched from behind a partition. He had come into his wife's chambers unannounced and watched the beautiful serene scene before him of his beautiful pregnant wife doing something so mundane as washing her hair. Her ladies let the sparkling water fall at a steady rate and it sparkled in the sunshine from the windows beyond her. He often would watch his queen with her ladies doing everyday activities such as sewing, reading, or even playing games together. It was oddly soothing. Once he had even watched her picking fabrics for her new dresses. In his reckless youth, such things would have bored him, but now they were a thing a beauty, something he had had stolen from him before and now had again. He was careful, however, to never disturb her when she was having business meetings unless invited. She deserved privacy and she had it when she either asked or he felt it was necessary.

He took a breath and stepped into the room. Rhenn looked at him as water poured down her hair. Though he was not in his armor, Varian was still an impressive sight with his sword at his side and in his courtier clothing. On his head he wore and every day crown that was light and made of silver, but marked him as the King. His long brown hair was pulled back in its normal ponytail. The light shone in from the window behind her and she looked almost angelic. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Sweetheart." He said in Tuskarr, then more formally in Common, "My lady." He said watching her as she watched him and continued to wash her golden tresses. Her facial tattoo seemed to fade slighting in the radiance about her. Her hair shimmered and shone like a halo about her head.

He just stared for a few moments until he noticed the ladies about her bowing to him. Well nearly all of them. The one pouring the water, the Lady Remy, dipped her head, but kept a steady hand on the bucket in order to keep from spilling it.

The king smiled and waved them to stand. "Forgive the intrusion ladies." He said and bowed to his wife. "Carry on." He smiled and walked away from the scene before he would not leave it.

King Varian Wrynn looked over the maps before him. The Varliance Expedition had just acquired new conscripts General Arlos had told him in a dispatch. He looked over the dispatches from Northrend. Things appeared stable there, but he never trusted such reports. He sighed. His army was split and though he had new recruits every day from every corner of the Alliance he prayed everyday it would be enough.

He lifted a dispatch marked in red. It was urgent. He lifted and opened it. He read the contents just as the members of his war council rose to their feet. The Queen entered the room with Helene and Remy flanking her.

"Your highness." The six men in the room said together. She bowed her head to them and walked to her seat to the side of the great table. It gave her a view of the whole room and had her on a dais. Her ladies sat beside her in the bowl chairs that had been brought in for them. The queen held an advisory capacity here, but never the less, her input was valued by all present.

Queen Rhenn was nearly the opposite of her husband. Where he was physically imposing, standing several inches past six feet, she was slight and lithe, though her body was now swollen from the coming child. Her flaxen hair was in twin thick braids that framed her head. Her headdress was severe like that of most of the high nobles. While she wore the rich clothes of her station, her husband preferred to dress in his armor, making him even more imposing. Both were imposing characters, but for different reasons. Varian, the tall, once handsome warrior, whose name Ghost Wolf came from his gladiator prowess. His wife's calm nature seemed to level even the most stubborn and angry of men around her.

Rhenn noticed Varian looking up at her and she bowed as well as she was able. Her handmaidens were far lower, but were also not with child. Lady Jonathon was not among the pair, though she normally would be. She was also with child by Lord Markus Jonathon, her doting husband. As Rhenn's orderly she oversaw much of the queen's appointments and scheduling, but today Varian noted her absence. He looked at his General of Stormwind Defense for a sign if he was concerned. Since he was not, the king assumed perhaps she was doing errands for the queen.

Varian smiled. "Greetings, my lady. Will you join us?" He knew full well that she would stay no matter if he did as the laws dictated that he invite her to Council.

Rhenn lifted her heavy petticoats up so she could ascend the small set of stairs to the dais. She sat down in her chair. She arranged her skirts and petticoats about herself and sat back her hand resting on her stomach.

Varian watched her a moment before he returned to the dispatch. What he had read made him seethe within himself. He had been about to voice his opinion on the Naga of Azshara, but such language was not for a queen's ears.

He went to the head of the table and coughed calling the Council back to order. Two of the men had begun speaking after greeting the Queen. They turned to the king. Varian rose to his full impressive height and set the dispatch down. Genn Greymane and General Jonathan looked at the maps.

"It would seem we have been deceived." Varian said coldly. His face held a scowl that made his scar appear deeper. Rhenn had come to know this look as Lo'Gosh, the part of her husband when he had been magically split so long ago, had become the powerful gladiator. Lo'Gosh was Varian's warrior nature, ruthless, born leader, and vengeful.

Rhenn was unruffled by his look as he extended his hand to her with the dispatch and stood near her his arms folded on his chest. Varian Wrynn was a presence. His son, Prince Anduin was slighter and had the look of his mother, but was no less of a warrior. He had learned some healing arts from his now stepsister, Helene, but he was a warrior when necessary. He, however, was more of a diplomat and like his stepmother looked for a diplomatic solution before charging in hot headed and looking for a fight as Varian was known to.

Anduin turned to his step mother as she rose and took the letter from her husband. She read the dispatch slowly and then sat down in her chair. Her face held something akin to horror. She looked so distort that Anduin quickly went to her side as she let the dispatch fall from her hands to the tiled floor. She took a breath and looked up at Varian's hard expression.

"Do you now council diplomacy, madam?" He asked, his voice biting like cold steel. She took a breath and shook her head slowly.

Anduin knelt beside her and took hand in his. "Mother." He said softly. He looked to his father who had a cold haughty expression that screamed "I told you so", though he did not voice it. He did not have to. It was clear to all in the room that the Queen was shocked.

"Mother." Anduin hissed softly. She met his clear blue gaze. Unlike his father's gray eyes, he had blue, like his mother, Varian had once told her when he was still young. The Prince reached unbidden to touch her cheek softly. "Are you well?" He asked as he watched his father turn back to the maps. Anduin knew his father was going to make an offensive to deal with such things. Anduin looked at the queen and touched her belly bringing her sharply back to the present. She looked down at his large hand on her midriff. Her eyes lifted to lock with his.

"Yes." She said. "I worry what is to become of this land. The Naga were easily bought by the Horde, but they will turn on them. It is their nature." She looked at the tall hunched over figure of her husband as he spoke to his generals. Rhenn took her stepson's hand and rose slowly to her feet, leaning far back to support the weight of the child she carried.

Anduin helped pull her up and supported her back with a firm hand. The generals were too busy confirming to notice the queen standing. Once she had her footing she nodded to her ladies and began to walk toward the door after giving Anduin's hand a squeeze of thank you and reassurance that she was well.

He moved to follow her as she made her way slowly to the door. Varian noticed her soft trailing skirts walk by him and he looked up as she came to the door. She felt his gaze boring into her skull and turned back to him. She bowed a little and opened the door.

Varian's eyes flicked to his son who was watching her carefully. He then looked back at his maps as Anduin forced himself to stay put as the queen exited the room. She walked down the hall. She began to move faster holding her sides. She made it to her rooms and walked to a chair by the hearth. She cried out and dropped to her knees as tears came to her eyes. She tried to stop them and will them away, but they fell and she gripped the cushion of the chair and tried to stifle her cries of heartache. Her ladies tried to soothe her to no avail and so let her cry out the pain of betrayal she felt and could not show to many.

Highlord Darion Mograine sighed as he looked about Stormwind. He and his undead brethren had once been unwelcome in the town, but since Highlord Tirion Fordring had pleaded with King Varian on their behalf, the Knights of Ebon Blade had been welcomed.

He rubbed the nose of Iydallus. The deathcharger, though as undead as he, still seemed to enjoy the odd affection his master had for him. Darion remembered little of love and affection, but what remained of his battered soul belonged to his mount and the sweet Lady Helene.

He walked into Cathedral Square. Though he was well passed the Light's saving, he felt an odd peace within the walls. He walked to the graveyard and was started to see Helene there. She was laying flowers at a grave.

He walked up to her and cleared his throat.

She turned startled out of her revere. She lowered the scarf about her head as he stepped to her. He looked down. The grave was that of Marius Coulter, her husband. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He was a good man." Darion faltered. Not used to female tears he looked back to the grave and swallowed. He was not sure why the droplets of water moved him so, but they did.

She nodded and dropped her head. "Yes." She said. "He was kind and gentle."

He looked up at her. "Come away from this place. It only brings you heartache and you must not live in the past high priestess." He said.

"Did you ever lose anyone close to you?" She asked him.

He sighed. "My father and brother." He said. He looked down. He was not used to showing emotion to anyone, least of all a woman.

She looked up at him searching his face. She then ran into him and embraced him letting herself weep against his armor. He was so startled he held his arms spread for a few moments. His body reacted to her being so close to him. She was warm and her sobs made her whole body quake against him like a leaf. Shaking his head he let his hands wrap about her body gently and hold her stiffly. He was caught between wanting to comfort her and not truly knowing how. He had died too young with little experience with women since he had been devoted to the Argent Dawn and had his mother die birthing him. The fairer sex was a mystery, but he was moved by an urge to aide her.

Her sobs lessened and he looked down at her. Her face was puffy from weeping. He had never seen a woman so undone. He watched her with an curiosity he could not explain and yet he hated seeing her hurt so.

"I fear you now have cause to mock me, highlord." She said.

"I would never mock someone's true pain." He said seriously. "Are you well, Helene?"

"No." She said. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Forgive me, I should not burden you with my petty problems. You being here means there is trouble in Icecrown. I will take you to the King and Queen now if you…"

As she turned his hand shot out and gripped her elbow. "Helene." He said. "Please." He said. His metallic voice was oddly soft and she looked first at his hand and then his face. "Please. Tell me what is wrong?"

"You are a Death Knight. What do you care about what ails the heart?"

"I do not." He said flatly. She nodded and moved to turn, but a finger lifted her chin to look up at his white lifeless eyes. "But I do care about you." He said.

She looked up sharply. Unhelmed, Darion Morgaine was a handsome, though imposing figure. His skin was pale as though he was never in the sunlight and his eyes were white and without pupils. The rest of him was ageless staying the same age from the time he had killed himself with Ashbringer in order to free his father's soul.

Helene blinked at him. "Why me?"

He shook his head. "You help me feel, remember what it is to be human." He lifted his hand to keep her close to him. "I do not wish to repel you." He took a breath of air that he no longer required. "Your friendship, as I remember friendship is the best I have had since my childhood." He looked down. "Forgive me. I will leave you."

"No." She said and laid a hand on his arm. He could feel her warmth even through the mail armor. Warmth on his skin. "Please stay with me."

He turned back to her. "But…"

"Darion please."

That did it. She dropped onto a bench nearby. He realized he would do anything for her if she but asked him. She was startled when he knelt beside her. She was again taken aback. This time not by his words, but by his actions. To kneel before her meant he was putting himself entirely at her command. He would do anything she asked, abandon life, kin, or loyalty at her word. He was totally at her mercy and trusting her not to abuse it. He had been a warrior for the Light once and had been taught chivalry by his father before he passed.

"Darion…I…"

He lifted his head. "Helene, may I speak?"

She touched his pale cheek. "Of course."

He looked up at her. "Helene. You are the one thing that I have grown to know as something I never thought I would feel again. I do not expect the trust or even emotions in return, but know that I love you." He said. There he had said it. It was true, however. He had never admitted to it until that moment. He was in love with her. He knew the implications. She was living and he was undead. How could she love him? What could he offer her that she could not find elsewhere?

She pressed her other small warm hand to the other side of his face. To his surprise she did not recoil at his confession. She caressed his bearded face before smiling as she searched his eyes. She had tears in her eyes again, but she did not look sad. "I never thought I would be loved as I am…damaged goods that cannot be married off because of the sin…"

He reached up and clenched her arms fiercely. "That sin was none of yours." His eyes flared. "You are a victim." He said. When she looked down he lifted her chin with his finger. "You are an amazing woman with many things to share. The man you will marry will be blessed."

"But you said you loved me."

"I do, with all that remains of my heart and soul, but you are a human and I am not living. How can you love such a creature? It is not fair to you."

"But I do." She said softly."And I would be his if that _man_ wished it."

He looked up at her startled and then his eyes hardened. "I will not have you ridiculed for that choice."

"I do not care." She said firmly. "We are two broken people who found each other. If that is enough for us than can it not for everyone?"

Darion laughed. It was a hollow sound from deep within him. "What a fool I love."

She leaned forward and kissed him. The sudden reaction startled them both, but they wrapped each other's arms about each other. He pulled her down from the bench. His lips were cool, but they warmed as they kissed. He pulled back and caressed her neck softly and her hair. "Promise me if you are ever frightened or uncomfortable, you will tell me."

She kissed him again firmly. "Only if you promise me something." She said inches from his lips.

He cocked his head.

"Not to stop touching me until I do."

He nodded and with a possessive growl he lifted her up in his arms. He walked quickly to the Cathedral and in. Few were about and no one took notice since it was mid-afternoon. Her chambers were large and airy compared with many. She had a balcony, an office, a bedchamber, and a sitting room. When Darion kicked the door shut behind them, she realized his intention and snuggled closer.

"How did you know which room was mine?" She asked. Bishop Farthing, Archbishop Benedictus, and several others had rooms on this level.

"I watch you from the balcony some nights." He admitted slowly. "You are so peaceful as you sleep. It is...soothing."

She looked up at him. "I felt watched, but I always felt safe." She said as he set her on her feet near the bed. He stooped and kissed her neck lightly.

"It has been a while." She said softly.

"It has been years for me." He said. That was very true. He has only had one lover and it had been quick, in the dark, in the hayloft of the barn with a neighbor girl. This time he planned to do it right and be gentle, calm, and reassuring.

He began to free himself from the thick armor he wore. When he was to the light leather beneath he turned his attentions to her. He caressed and kissed learning her curves and what parts made her groan at his touch.

With oddly skillful ease he undressed her. He was thankful her garments were not more complex. She wore a simple mooncloth robe. She was exploring as well. He was muscled. His skin was cool to the touch, but he warmed where her body touched him for longer than a few seconds. She never had thought that an undead could be aroused or even arousing, but the clear evidence was pushing against his pants. Strangely, she was not alarmed. She felt secure, safe, and loved. Marius had been a political arrangement and he only asked to bed her once every six months when they married. Darion loved her for her whole being and she loved him. They could give each other everything. This relationship would be unique. Death Knights did have relationships, but that was often with other Death Knights whom were spouses a lifetime ago. Never had a Death Knight and a living being mated and loved each other.

Darion was a demanding lover, but he was also gentle and considerate to his bedmate in order to rouse her passions as well as to help her feel safe and secure with him. He had a prowess she never thought a non-living man could possess.

He pressed his cool forehead to hers as they panted from the aftermath. He nuzzled her even as he kept them joined and his weight light. He no longer required air, but he panted all the same. His lover was doing the same as she looked up at him with half closed lids full of wonder.

When he felt he could, he moved to her side and wrapped his cool body about her warmth. His soul, what remained of it, felt more whole than it had in as long as he could remember. This felt right to have her here in his arms.

She rubbed a hand over her face as they lay together. A soft breeze stirred the curtains of the balcony.

"What is it, love?" He asked. He felt secure calling her so. It felt right.

"Nothing." She then looked up at him. "I wonder how everyone will take me being in love with a Knight of Ebon Blade. Not even a Knight, but the Highlord himself."

He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "They have no business telling us what we can and cannot do."

"But my stepfather is the King of the Alliance. He must at least consent. I am his stepdaughter and a member of his wife's household. The rules dictate that…"

"The rules be damned." He hissed at her. He lifted her face to look at him. "We both have found love, or as we have come to understand it. No one can come between us on it."

She looked at him. The conviction in his voice made her smile. She then snuggled against him and soon slept. He watched her. He no longer required sleep, but he would watch over her. She was his mate now and he would never abandon her. He idly caressed her thick blond curly hair.

It was dusk when she woke and found Darion standing outside on her balcony with his hands behind him. He was shirtless with his thin leather pants. She pulled on her light night dress and a mantle. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Meditating." He said. He turned to her. "Highlord Fordring taught me. It is a way to quiet my mind and allow me to think when my thoughts become clouded with hatred."

"Hatred?"

"For my former master. I am more thinking about the future." He smiled a little at her. He came to her and kissed her gently his hands cupping her face. "Must you go attend the queen?"

"No." She said. "This is one of my days to sort out my priestess duties."

"Oh?" He asked. He smiled. "And you are sleeping with an unholy man." He smiled at her.

She smiled. "No." She said. "I am sleeping with the man I love."

He chuckled and lifted her in his arms and looked down at her. "You are so small." He kissed her again. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being you. Never change." He grinned and carried her back to her room.


	10. Bonded Love

Chapter 10 – Bonded Love

High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind smiled as her guests arrived in the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. King Varian Wrynn and Queen Rhenn approached. The priestess wore her mooncloth robe and looked serene where she stood before the fountain.

Varian bowed his head to the High Priestess and Rhenn curtsied though a touch awkwardly. "Welcome." Tyranda greeted.

Rhenn smiled. "We thank you." She said. "It seems like a lifetime since I was in Darnassus last." She smiled and stood with her hand on her stomach. Though her dress was heavy and formal, it did nothing to hide her condition that was now plan for all to see.

The tired distracted look was not lost on Tyrande who called for a chair to be brought for her majesty the Queen of the Alliance. She took it gratefully once they had come to Tyrande's open air meeting room. Varian stood beside her unobtrusively. Though Varian Wrynn could hardly be called unobtrusive for he stood in his armor of the Stormwind Kings that made him even more imposing. His dark brooding expression with the large scars on his face did nothing to soften the appearance of the warrior. He was a stark difference from his serene, beautiful, and gentle Queen. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly as Tyrande moved about making offerings to Elune for her blessing on the meeting.

Rhenn rose and made an offering of milk and honey to the statue at the shrine. Though she was not a devout believer in Elune, the moon goddess, Tyrande was and so the Queen would appease her guests.

The business meeting was about Kalimdor and the great wall that the Tauren were constructing as well as the heavy fortifications Garrosh Hellscream was making to the city of Orgimmar. Rhenn listened with half an ear as the scouts reported. Nebyuleh was among them and she had already told her old friend everything she wished to know. Nebyuleh was next going to be assigned to the northern lands of the Hinterlands where trolls and the Wildhammer dwarves lived. The Wildhammer clan had asked for advice about how to deal with the malignant evil that lay within the core of the troll villages. Nebyuleh had volunteered for the position in order, she hoped, to learn more about the craft of gryphon husbandry.

After two hours Rhenn rose to her feet and walked toward the window. She needed to stand. Positions were rarely comfortable these days for more than an hour. She had felt a need to rise by a twinge in her back. She waddled toward the window one hand on her womb and the other on her back as she looked out. The window was a wood cut and had no glass allowing the fresh breeze to enter.

Her movement did not go unnoticed. In fact Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm paused midsentence seeing her rise and move soundlessly and slowly to the window. Tyrande and Varian had looked up from the maps and then followed his gaze. The Arch Druid looked annoyed at the interruption, but Varian rose to his feet and walked to his Queen. She had been most distracted of late and it was a touch bothersome. She had taken the naga betrayal harder than Varian would have guessed and she seemed preoccupied much of the time. He wondered if it was the child that made her mind wonder, things she saw in dreams, the betrayal, or some of all three. He knew well she had visions, but none had seemed important as of yet. She had not said anything.

The physician had told the King to be weary of common ailments associated with a woman with child. Frequent tears, anger, and distractedness were all common and Rhenn had all three. She could go from smiling to murderous rage in a matter of moments. Then from that to sobbing in moments. Varian tried his best to deal with the hormonal woman, but at times it was even too much for him. Highlord Tirion Fordring, Anduin, and Helene seemed to let the emotions pass them without concern.

Varian stood beside her looking out at the trees before leaning closer to Rhenn to whisper to her so only she could hear as he brushed his lips against her hair. "What are you doing, my love?"

She did not stir and took a breath. "I am enjoying looking at the trees. The military work is your arena." She said softly.

He sighed. "Rhenn, are you tired?" He asked then.

"My heart is weary." She answered. "May I be excused to lie down? I fear the journey has taken some of my strength."

It was a lie and he knew it. She was well enough, but she did not wish to discuss war and politics. He hardly blamed her and he knew she was still stinging from the naga betrayal. His reaction to it in his haughty nature had not helped her feelings, in fact he was sure it hurt her all the more. He had apologized, but it was done.

The King took her hand in his. It was cool and pale as the rest of her. He turned and this time she turned with him. "My lady Queen is feeling poorly. I am sending her to her rooms to recover. The journey had rough seas."

The arch druid seemed to accept that and Tyrande nodded. She looked up and saw a sentinel standing nearby. "Hawkfeather."

The sentinel saluted and came forward. "Yes, high priestess?"

"Can you escort our guest to her chambers?"

The sentinel bowed to Rhenn and the queen moved to follow. As the queen moved Varian bent and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I will be with you shortly. Be well." He told her.

She turned to him and offered a weak smile as she walked after the sentinel. She well knew her chambers were nowhere near the Temple of the Moon. Once outside the sentinel called a dark saber to her side. She helped the Queen onto the saber. She rode sideways in the saddle.

Soon in the Teldrassil forest came into view past the gate of Darnassus. The wall was long and near the Pools of Arlithrien. These tranquil pools had the small cottage home that Grekko had built and crafted for his beloved wife when they were separated. He had built it as an expression of his love for her.

She dismounted and nodded to the two Valiance Expedition foot soldiers stood guard. The Stormwind livery was distinctive here with the sentinels wearing Darnassian colors. She opened the door and sighed. The architecture was both night elf and human making a very unique blend. The pools had been abandoned due to the furbolg incursions, but now that the furbolgs had been purified by the famous Broll Bearmantle, the pools were scenic once more.

She looked up at the rafters. Within there was a warm fire in the hearth and a platter of fresh cheese, apples, and cakes. She chuckled. Her handmaidens were efficient in everything. They were nowhere in sight. Rhenn had expected this. Helene had heard her friend Lillina was in Darnassus visiting her mother. Rhenn had dismissed her early to investigate with the express words to have the young warlock come to see her before she left again. The girl, though still under training from Master Aurabolt, found employment and kept busy translating. She knew as many languages as Rhenn and had proven herself very helpful in several occasions for the Alliance and the king was grateful. They had lodging in the capital itself. It was clear someone also maintained the cottage for there were no rodent nests, cobwebs, or even dust on the cabinets.

Rhenn moved and removed the heavy clothing she wore and opted for a simple dress. She pulled her hair into two thick braids and let them hang loose. She looked down at her womb. She could not believe she was several months away from giving birth and she was already larger than she had been at this stage with Alanis. Perhaps Nebyuleh's teasing was truth and she not only bore her king a babe, but two.

She took a book from the shelf and an apple and went to the window bench to read. She ate the apple and sighed as she pressed her hand to her womb. The baby was calm for the moment and soon Rhenn started to allow her fatigue gain the upper hand. She soon slept safe and secure with the book lying on her chest as she let her eyes close.

Varian had assumed he would be staying in quarters in Darnassus as he had done many times before. The trees were somewhat nostalgic of a tree fort as he had played in as a young boy in Lordaeron. He had enjoyed the trees and forests of Trisfal. How that land had changed with the Forsaken incursion. He looked about as the two sentinels led him to the warrior terrace and then out past two living Ancients that looked more like over grown statures than moveable trees. They passed out of the city and turned toward the south. Over a small hill and through a large thicket he spotted a small two story cottage. It was quaint with window boxes of flowers, whitewashed walls, and tiles on the roof. The cottage did not resemble any house he had seen in Stormwind, but it did not exactly look like a night elf residence either. Too much carved stone work and masonry to be night elven.

The sentinels left him as he noted the guards were from his own exploration unit in Northrend. The saluted him and stood at the gate. A small rock retaining wall went around the house and made a small yard. He smiled and looked beyond. Pools and trees were beyond. He smiled and walked to the door. He was forced to duck as he walked into the room. The ceiling was higher than the door and he could comfortably stand. He removed his cloak and noted the Queen's dress was over a chair. He placed his cloak on the chair near the fire. It had been lightly raining out and it would soon dry.

He looked about as he removed his heavy armored boots for his beloved spouse. There was no one here, but themselves. He found the notion of being able to be with his wife alone without servants coming in to aide them exciting. He moved about the room in his stocking feet and then he froze looking into the back room. Rhenn was in the window bench. She had been reading. Her book lie open on her chest. On arm was behind her on the pillow her head rested upon, while the other draped toward the ground. The simple clean peasant gown accentuated her belly rather than hide it. The bodice was loose and low allowing the under dress to peek over the top. The ruffled cut ran along the top of her bosom affording him a look at her cleavage. He well knew such a dress for commoners was comfortable and practical. The under dress top could be lowered for easy nursing and the bodice was easily cleaned. He had never expected to have his queen wearing such a garment, and yet in this cottage it was fitting.

He removed the great lion shoulder covers and then his breastplate. After that, his gloves followed. Next was the belt that had once belonged to the Lion of Azeroth himself, Anduin Lothar. He had taken it from while he still was a gladiator. Last were his bracers and his great weapon. He set Shalamayne almost lovingly on the mantle before turning back the small reading room. He wore his thick leather pants still, but the rest was linen under clothing. He walked to his wife and smiled. She did not stir at his approach. She was deeply asleep. He gently removed the book and set it on a nearby table.

He smiled. Even in the low light from outside her face glowed. She looked beautiful and calm in sleep. He thought her beautiful always, but now all he could do was look at her in wonder. He thanked the Light she had consented to wed him after Grekko had passed on. Grekko had made him promise to watch after her and marry her if she allowed it. Varian had done as he promised and he knew his own spirit was better for it. Part of him still regretted not claiming her as his long before, but the Light always worked in mysterious ways.

He knelt beside her and gently laid his great hand on her belly. Very rarely was she able to rest on her back these days. She stirred slightly and shifted a little to the side. The cushions supported her. All he could do was smile more at how innocent the scene was. He could just as easily be a cooper or a potter coming home to his pregnant wife and she would look no less beautiful to him. In this cottage they could be themselves, not the King and Queen of the United Alliance and the thought appealed to him greatly. Much rested on their shoulders in the outside world, but here was a sanctuary and he was determined to make the most of it.

The King smiled and noted the child slept as its mother. The king stooped and stole a soft kiss from his wife's pale lips before grinning as he let his hand follow the curve of her belly to her hip and down her leg. Rhenn shifted slightly, but did not wake. The King's hand moved the skirt up to his wife's upper thighs before letting his hand trace up one leg to the soft curls between her thighs. He let his hand rest there a moment as he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek as he moved his hand so that two fingers moved between the soft folds and into her. His thumb pressed to the tiny secret bud that only he and one other man had known. That knowledge as he thought about it made him harden with wanting as he moved his fingers in a teasing manner.

She stirred and blinked in sleep as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and moistened them more with his saliva before placing them back. She gasped, startled by the invasion of her person. Her legs clamped down on his hand in reflex and he smiled seeing her eyes flutter. She was sleep mostly asleep and the king kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Relax, my darling, let me do the work." He said. His voice was deep and tense, but his kisses were playful as she shifted slightly and allowed him to continue as she murmured softly in pleasure.

The king continued knowing his queen would not take long to peak as relaxed as she was. She would not fight or try to expand the feeling as she might if she were fully conscious. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips before he pulled back hearing her breathing hitch to watch the facial contractions that appeared as she climaxed. He grinned feeling her body try to push his fingers out as they contracted on the large digits. He smiled. He had seen very few things more erotic than watching her peak from his ministrations.

He removed his hand and caressed a still quivering thigh gently as she blinked more. He smiled and nuzzled her. Though he was hard he would not force her to continue unless she wished to. He could starve off his needs until she were more awake or more eager to accept him.

"Are you well, my love?" He whispered softly. He lifted his hand and caressed the delicate tattoo on her face. She nodded sleepily. She yawned and then moved to sit up. He lifted his arms and helped her. Her skirts fell about her legs making her look more like a wench in an ale house than a queen. Not that he really cared in private when it was just him seeing her.

She looked up at his grey eyes. "How did the meeting go?" She asked. "I am sorry for my disinterest. I was trying to pay more attention, but my mind kept wandering."

He chuckled a little and laid his hand on her belly softly. "The baby preoccupies you and it is to be expected. Or so I am told." He said offering an uncharacteristic disarming smile. She looked at him pacified and moved to rise. He shifted out of her way and offered her a hand as she levered herself up to a standing position.

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her middle. She looked down at him and touches his face gently. He smiled up at her as he laid his cheek against her. He had pressed his ear to her the day she had told him she was expecting. He had been and still was thrilled. She caressed his head lightly finding him holding her so was soothing and so she stood a moment allowing him to feel her belly. The baby was moving, but not exuberantly as of yet, for which she was thankful.

He had never expected to have a woman in his life again and now he had the woman of his dreams. His memories of Tiffin would always be loving and tender, but Rhenn truly was his soul mate. She was there when he needed her emotionally and physically, but also had the ability to stand up to him when needed. If he wanted a mate to bend to his will he would have wedded and bedded another noble woman long before. Now that he had a woman who had her own mind he was making up for lost time on the physical side of things, but he also had realized his lack of someone to talk to and confide in had made him more introverted and unable to talk to people. Rhenn knew how to coax things from him and though he at times grew angry by her prodding, he was also grateful. He did not allow things to reach the boiling point with his anger anymore thanks to his wife, though with her in Stormwind that had rarely happened for years anyway.

He then rose to his feet and embraced her enjoying the feel of her in his arms. So rarely could they just hold each other and stay so. Words were not required and she snuggled into his chest for a moment before her stomach gurgled loudly and she gasped flushing terribly.

Varian stepped back and laughed outright. "Come let me feet you before my child eats you from the inside out." He laughed and took her hand in hiss. He kissed her knuckles before leading her to the main room. He directed her to sit as he lifted the bread knife and began slicing thick bread slices. It was still warm and the yeasty steam rose from the core. Rhenn sniffed and sighed in delight. Her husband continued to slice cheese, apples, and even some salted meat he found hanging in the rafters. It was lovely and smoked.

Rhenn dove in and was nearly done as her husband watched her thoughtfully. There were days when she could stomach nothing at all or very few things such as bread and fruit and then other days such as today where she ate more than a starving ghoul in the Plaguelands. He marveled as she finished even the crumbs and then looked up innocently. "Is there more?" She asked.

The King chuckled. His starving queen was devoid of eggs here, but he would look into perhaps some sweet rice cakes she was fond of and more cheese and apples. He used his knife and sliced into the apple he held and pulled off sections. He then held one up, offering it with a grin on his face. She reached for it, but he pulled it back clicking his tongue at her and shaking his head. He offered it again and she leaned forward and took the fleshy fruit from his fingers delicately. She then chewed watching him as he offered another. Again she took it, but her lips gazed his fingers and he involuntarily shivered.

She smiled and licked the juice on her chin before she reached and stole the bread off his plate. She grinned cheekily and ate it. He would hardly begrudge her anything, especially with the babe in her stealing her body's reserves. He was happy she had an appetite. Too often a woman in her state did not and would often need coxing and scolding to get them to eat.

She rose to her feet again and this time stretched. "Shall we go for a walk?" She asked.

He nodded and reached for his weapon. He would go without his armor here, but never without his weapon. There were still animals in these woods and he would never allow his wife and queen to be in danger.

Rhenn chuckled softly as she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin. Tyrande Whisperwind had invited them to break their fast on her private terrace the next morning. It was a late breakfast, but the King had seen fit to allow his wife to sleep in. Tyrande, naturally had understood. Sleep was valuable to an expectant mother and even more so for a queen who carried the hopes of her people in her womb.

A sentinel came up and bowed to Tyrande. "My lady. A message."

"Very well, what is it?" The night elf priestess asked as Rhenn reached for another thick juicy berry.

"It is for Queen Rhenn." The young guard said. "I have just come from the docks. A ship has docked there."

Rhenn looked up as the message was handed to her. The seal was that of a wolf, a frost wolf howling, Thrall. She broke it quickly and began to read the note.

"Thrall requests me to join him on _Draka's Fury_." She said. She smiled. "Lovely. A boat named for his mother." She said shifting and pressing a hand to her belly as a kick made her wince.

"Thrall is welcome here. Why does he not come?" Varian asked.

"He would like me to meet someone." Rhenn said.

"And they cannot come here?" Tyrande asked.

"No." Rhenn said folding the letter. She rose to her feet. In her hurry she moved faster than she should have and stumbled lightly before she got her bearings. Varian had moved quickly to support her elbows before she stepped to the side indicating she was well. He stepped back.

"Meet on the docks." Varian said.

"He has requested me to come aboard his ship. The captain he wishes me to meet." She sighed and bowed to Tyrande. "You have been most gracious, but I must answer Thrall."

Tyrande dipped her head, but Varian's hand shot out and gripped her elbow. "The _Fury_ is a Horde ship." He said between his teeth near her ear. "SI:7 has reported this to me. I cannot allow you to…"

She freed herself and turned to him daring him to stop her. "I am going. I will be under Thrall's protection. If any dare lift a hand to me he will destroy them. He is the most powerful shaman living." She said. She smiled a disarming smile. "At least put faith in the fact he would never put me in harm's way."

Varian looked at her. "But you are with child and the Queen of the United Alliance. I have to at least send a group of guards with you to escort you."

"Very well, but they will remain on the docks."

"But…" Varian took a deep breath to protest and draw himself up, but she was already on her way through the door. She could move quickly when she wished to and he just watched her leave nodding to the guards to follow her. He would be safe here without an escort. He knew full well that he could not go lest he feel the need to defend himself or even more so, his family. He glanced at the letter. Thrall had not invited him and in fact cautioned Rhenn into allowing the King to join her due to hostilities. He could keep the Horde on the ship and therefore not a threat to the Night Elves, but Varian would be too much. The Queen he could protect. She had her own shamanistic powers. He sighed. He was getting soft to allow her to go to her friend.

Rhenn had mounted a large saddled saber and ridden it toward the bank that was in the tree shaped like a great bear. She coaxed the animal over the bridge and to the teleport device the night elves had set in order to move from the upper tree where Darnassus sat to the base where the docks were.

The cat stalked down the hill and to the docks. It went at a walking pace. Rhenn was grateful for it did not jar her nearly as much. She saw goblins at the moorings and a ramp. Dismounting she waddled to the ramp and nodding to the goblins walked up the ramp and onto the deck. An elder orc was there. Rhenn had met him once. His name was Eitrigg, the famous orc whom had led to the exile of proud Tirion Fordring before he was called back into action by Darion Mograine.

She dipped her head in respect to the elder orc. "I greet you." She said in Orcish spreading her hands in a gesture of peace.

He smiled at her. "It is hard to have such courtesies from orcs these days, my lady. It is nice to know someone still values them." He said in Common. He dipped his head to her. "It is an honor to meet you once more Queen Rhenn, though you have elevated in station since last we met."

She chuckled. "Yes."

He cocked his head. He was, even bent with age, taller and more strongly built. He could do her harm easily, but she remained there trusting. "You do not fear me?"

"Any friend of Highlord Fordring is a friend of mine." She smiled. "Besides I doubt his honor brother would harm the mother of his godchild."

He laughed. "Quite right, my lady, quite right." He looked at her. "Congratulations, it would appear, are in order." He smiled looking at her girth. "May it be a strong son or a beautiful daughter." He said.

She cupped the swell and smiled. "Soon we hope, but it is a ways off yet."

"Do you know what you carry? Have the healers told you?"

"No, but I have wanted a surprise. Varian and Anduin are convinced it is a daughter while others claim I carry twins. We will know soon enough." She looked down as she felt the baby shift within her.

He nodded. She walked before him onto the deck and let her skirts, which she had held out of the way to prevent herself from tripping, down. She was not dressed as a queen in the slightest and she felt somewhat out of place with large orcs watching her. She recognized a few of them from visits. They were Thrall's trusted personal guard.

She walked toward the cabin area where Eitrigg led her. He helped her over the wood bar at the door and then they walked down into the hold. Canons lined the side and goblins watched her wearily as she was escorted to the captain's rooms at the stern. Eitrigg knocked and the door opened to reveal Thrall.

He was dressed in plain brown clothing with a large rucksack at his side. His hair was in twin long braids to the side of his face and he looked at her from under his cowl. Prayer beads were around his neck. His teeth broadened into smile revealing his fearsome tusks, but his eyes danced with joy that she had come. She oddly missed his armor that had once belonged to the Doomhammer.

"I do not think I have ever seen you so commonly dressed in public." He said by way of greeting.

She laughed and shuffled revealing even her feet were bare. Very undignified for a queen, but here she was not the Queen of the Alliance, she was Rhenny, friend of Thrall. "Hello, Thrall. I have missed you." She forgot all decorum and hugged him.

He was startled, but patted her back gently as he held her. He felt the babe move within her. He pulled back and smiled in delight. "This one is strong." He said pressing his large green hand to her belly. Very few men were allowed to touch her so and Thrall was one of them, He had always been.

She smiled up at him her eyes radiant. She then noticed another orc behind him. It was a woman. She wore the same simple garb that Thrall did. She was brown skinned and her dark eyes watched the human wearily as Thrall touched Rhenn.

Thrall's blue eyes looked back and he smiled. "You never miss a thing." He chuckled. "Aggra." Thrall said turning and bringing Rhenn into the room. Rhenn felt rather insignificant next to the two orcs. Eitrigg had bowed and left them. Thrall held her hand and held his arm about her thin frame. "Rhenn, this is Aggra, my mate."

Rhenn's eyes widened and then she beamed. "I am happy for you." She looked at the woman before her. "It would seem congratulations are in order for you as well." She then looked up at the blue eyes of Thrall. "In two respects."

Aggra shifted and looked at the queen. "She is so small and not full human. Why do you trouble yourself with her?" She asked her mate in Orcish.

"Because she is the Queen of the Alliance and I have been his friend for more than a quarter of a century." Rhenn answered looking to her.

Aggra was taken aback. She had not been expecting this petite woman to know their tongue. She stood watching Thrall who just stood watching. "Why did you come without an escort?" Aggra then asked in common.

"I have no need for one with Thrall." She said. She looked up. "Would it be possible for me to sit down? I am often weary these days." She said.

Thrall nodded and directed her to a chair. Rhenn sat down gingerly and then straightened looking like a queen, but for her clothing. She cocked her head at Aggra. "You must tell me how you managed to win his heart."

Aggra felt the ice melting between them. Rhenn had not taken offense to her words, or if she had she did not show it. She touched her own belly and smiled a little. "I am the most stubborn person he knows and yet I have taught him much of the elemental world." She took a step toward Rhenn. "You are not at all what "I expected." She said. "You are not haughty and you accept me even though we are on the other side of the war."

"You have done nothing to gain my ire." Rhenn said. She looked up at Thrall. "I think she is perfectly matched for you. I wish you luck." She levered herself up to her feet. Aggra, surprisingly was there first and helped her steady herself.

"My thanks." Rhenn said as she brushed herself off. She looked up at Thrall as he stood with his arms folded across his great chest. She smiled at him. "Must you go?" She asked him.

"Yes." He took her small hand in his. "The earth needs ne to try and heal the damage wrought by Deathwing." He said. He smiled gently and kissed her knuckled. "Fear not. I will return. Perhaps you will have given birth and I will have a babe to spoil."

"Aye and perhaps you will as well." She smiled at Aggra. The brown skinned orc woman smiled. Rhenn, as she did many, had won over Thrall's mate. She took a breath and leaned up to Thrall and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You should go before you miss the tide." She said.

He nodded. He pressed a hand to her belly once more and Rhenn saw leaves swirl about her. She felt refreshed and smiled at his blessing. She then bowed as well as she could and left him. Thrall watched her go and sighed.

Aggra came to his side and he wrapped his arm about her. "She is a good woman. Perhaps between the two of you the world can again be whole."

"Perhaps." He said. He pressed a kiss to her brow. "I worry for her. She has never had it easy and now the weight of the kingdom is on her shoulders as she carries a babe."

"If she is a friend of yours she has to have a strong heart. Worry not, my mate, she will be well."

Thrall nodded.

Rhenn watched the boat depart and felt strong arms embrace her from behind and a tall hard body press to her. She smiled as she inhaled the scent of leather, soap, horses, loam, and sweat. Her husband watched the boat leave as well, but he said nothing as he pressed his head down so his chin rested on her head. Things were changing for good or ill and he would have to be ready for it. Thrall was going to try to heal the land while he and Rhenn tried to heal the people. Not an easy task for either. Rhenn at his side allowed Varian to think clearly and she would aide in bringing people together even as her time drew near. He pressed a kiss to her hair and sighed. For now, at least he could just hold her and feel the world disappear around them, even if it was only a few moments with his beloved wife.


	11. The Druid and the Dwarf

Ch 11 - The Druid and the Dwarf

The night elf druid Nebyuleh crouched low on the small rock face. She was dressed in the leather and feather clothing of the Wildhammers. She had to confess to herself now that her true reason for coming to Aerie Park was to be closer to Jarin Wildhammer. Though she loved learning about the gryphons and how to care for them, he intrigued her the most.

The lanky, heavy tattooed dwarf fascinated her in a way few had. He had rescued her with his gryphon while she was out on patrol once in the Arathi Highlands. She had been thankful. They had spent two nights in a camp together in a small cave high up a mountain face because the weather turned. She had lost much blood from a gash from a raptor claw and he nursed her out of a fever and onto recovery with his shamanistic medicines and herbal knowledge.

Jarin was tall for a dwarf standing over five and a half feet tall. His tattoos were dark blue and in many designs on his body. He had boasted there was not a place on his body from his balding head to his toes that was not tattooed. At first she had not believed him, but he proved it and she just stared amused at him as he stood before her several days before nude and unashamed.

Jarin was cousin to Falstad and Kurdan Wildhammer. Falstad was the current High Thane of Aerie Park while his brother was the Wildhammer representative to the Council of Three Hammers in Ironforge. Nebyuleh had learned much in her month of living among the rugged hill dwarves. Though more abrasive than their Bronzebeard cousins, the Wildhammers had good hearts and were closer to the earth, something a night elf could appreciate.

She looked at the nest before her. It was a gryphon nest. She gathered two of the three eggs and placed two painted wooden eggs in the place of the two she had in her case. She smiled as she whistled and Jarin on his gryphon Hat'lanka, or Dawntreader in common, came circling back. She nimbly jumped onto the feathery back behind him and held him about his waist as they circled back toward Aerie Park and the gryphon rookery.

Gryphon Master Talonaxe was waiting for them as they brought the eggs to him. He gently took them and laid them nesting boxes. It was warm in the cave to allow the eggs to mature. He smiled at the elf woman who looked over the eggs curiously. "How long before they hatch?"

"Several weeks lass." Talonaxe said. "But there be one fur ya soon enough." He grinned.

Nebyuleh smiled. She had always wanted a gryphon of her very own. She walked out with Jarin and they mounted his gryphon once more. They spiraled down to Quel'Danil Lodge where Neb had been working as a healer. The high elves were often injured in battle with undead or the local trolls. Also a danger was poisoning by the slimes that were near. Neb worked for them as often as the Wildhammers would allow her to leave their cave sanctum. She did not feel comfortable inside the stone fortress build inside the very mountains themselves for long. There was no sunlight and no fresh air and for a night elf, especially a druid, it made her crazy.

Jarin had taken this in stride. Unlike many of his fellow Wildhammers, he did not mind being out at night listening to the wolves cry and watching the moon rise. Neb had captivated him and it was on one such crisp moonlight night that he had tried to kiss her. She had allowed it and the next day she had swam in the nearby lake near Quel'Danil. He had watched from a hill nearby. She knew well she was being watched and when she stepped out she had made a show of it for him.

He had not been able to stand it any longer and he had found a high safe cave and there with a small fire going they had been united and became a mated pair. Though he knew his people would not take too kindly too it, Neb knew her people would not mind as long as she preformed the rites to the moon goddess. She had done so and so was now Jarin's and he hers.

They had woken the next morning and Jarin immediately after dropping her off to treat a severe gash on a ranger's arm at the Lodge gone to the Thane to ask permission to travel with his mate. Falstad had seemed a little surprised by the request since Nebyuleh and Jarin had not liked each other at first. But the Thane could see the love expression in the man's eyes and agreed.

There was a condition that the two marry before they left. Both seemed amenable to the request and the Thane himself married the pair. This made sure that the lovely Night Elf did not leave before everyone got to meet her. She drank much of the thick beer and found her husband drunk enough that he could not perform the rituals of consummation. Both were far from virgins and so the checking for blood on the sheets after was a little ridiculous. However, the next morning, while Jarin recovered from his hangover, Nebyuleh went to the healers quarter of the fortress to prove that there had been activity. Somehow the drunk dwarf had managed to at least finish the deed before he fell asleep and the evidence was there to be seen. It was an amusing ritual for the night elf, but it was Wildhammer law mostly due to the marrying of families who were set to gain from the marriage in some way. An impotent son or a daughter who refused to allow the man to bed her could lead to the contract being dissolved.

Jarin then packed his bags and made ready to travel with his new spouse. She had to scout the Arathi Highlands, visit New Southshore, and then report first to the Council of the Three Hammers, and then Stormwind's United Alliance War Council on the enemy activities she had seen.

The pair sent a total of three weeks out and about scouting. During this time Nebyuleh discovered her pregnancy. Though it was very early Jarin was enthralled with the idea of having a baby to love and care for with his mate. He laughed to know it was the season for babies. Nebyuleh told him the Alliance queen was near her due date.

They were received at the Council of Three Hammers. Moira was the most welcoming. She knew Nebyulah was a good friend of Queen Rhenn and thus the Dark Iron Representative was very hospitable to the Night Elf Druid and her dwarven mate. She found the two stimulating to talk to, but also though it was nice that dwarves were expanding out and learning that they could have mates outside their own culture. It was something the Wildhammer clan needed because of the lack of fresh blood in the genetics.

Though she was all for mixed blood relationships due to her own history, she did find the couple amusing together. Nebyuleh was sleek and tall even for a night elf. Jarin was tall for a dwarf at over five feet tall and lanky, but he was still more than a foot shorter than his wife.

Nebyuleh reported he findings to the three council members as she stood at the table in the High Seat. The heat from the Great Forge came into the room, but it was not overly hot. The night elf, who was not really too keen on being within the stone halls inside the mountain for a long time, found it pleasant. The high throne was vacant since King Magni was no longer able to rule.

After the talk Nebyuleh sat walked to the room they were sharing at the inn. Smiling at Jarin she started packing. The fastest way was by the Deep Tram and that would take about two hours to travel underground to the city of Stormwind.

Jarin had occupied himself in the Halls of Exploration looking at the artifacts brought back by the Explorer League and the many interesting books written by Brann Bronzebeard and others. He had only been to Ironforge once as a youth and now was finding the capital larger and had more interesting things to explore than he had before.

Once packed the two walked to the Deep Tram depot in Tinker Town. Once there they waited for the train. It took only ten minutes to arrive. They seated themselves in the middle car and looked about. The car was sparse of decoration, but suddenly the tram started with a jolt.

The pair watched the tunnel go by. Nebyuleh laid down on her side and watched the scenery go by. They then came to a water tube. She looked out into the blue water and saw fish swimming about lazily. She soon let her eyes close and she soon slept.

Jarin kept his eyes open watching the train pass side tunnels and lighted areas. Two hours later the tram came to the Stormwind depot with a hard thud that jolted Neb awake. She looked about as Jarin lifted their bags. She rose and stepped out and yawned as she looked about the station. No one was there surprisingly, but she just shook her head.

Thankfully, the depot was within the Dwarven District of Stormwind. It bordered on the Keep itself where the King and Queen held court and resided. Neb knew she would be able to have rooms within the Keep, the Queen, Rhenn, would insist on it. The Night Elf walked wearily along the cobbled street. The Dwarven District always had a tight feeling about it compared to the rest of the town. Also it had a thick layer of low ash and iron filings in the air that turned the air brownish-gray.

The Keep's guards recognized the tall night elf woman and allowed her to pass. The Wildhammer dwarf followed closely behind her looking at the male and female guards. The Home Guard of the Keep were all males and the elite soldiers of the Stormwind defense corps led by Lord Marcus Jonathan.

The King was on his throne speaking to a Draenei emissary. Nebyuleh recognized him as Emissary Taluun. The Draenei noticed the visitors before the King and straightened. The chamberlain was not at his post.

Varian turned to the night elf and smiled. "Nebyuleh. Welcome." He said.

Nebyuleh bowed her head slightly. "Hello, Varian, King." She said.

"My wife is in her still room." Varian said.

"I have my scouting reports here." Neb said handing the sealed tube of parchment to the king. He took them and nodded to her. He then noticed the dwarf behind her looking about at the Keep stonework. Neb followed his gaze and then smiled. "Yes. This is Jarin Wildhammer." She introduced.

The dwarf turned to the king and bowed low. "Pleasure to be meetin' you, your majesty."

Varian rose to his feet. "Welcome." He said.

Neb smiled and took the Wildhammer's hand as she noticed Kamon in the grouping of courtiers. The mage could often be found in the background watching, but saying very little. However, he had moved to the front upon seeing Neb, whom he had been missing.

He did not miss the night elf taking a hold of the dwarf's hand before he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Varian stepped forward, but there was a low murmur and he looked toward the sound. The Queen had entered the throne room and she waddled toward the king with her ladies behind her. She bowed as well she could to him and then smiled seeing her night elf friend.

"Neb!" She cried with joy and the night elf laughed.

"Your majesty!" Neb again dipped her head.

"I received your letter of introduction." Rhenn said smiling. "Is this him?"

"Yes, majesty." Neb said. "This is Jarin Wildhammer."

The dwarf looked at the queen who was not very much taller than he and grinned as he took her hand and bowed over it, kissing her cool knuckles. "A pleasure to meet ya, your majesty. Ya are as beautiful as they have rumored in the Hinterlands."

Rhenn chuckled lightly. "My husband, meet Jarin Wildhammer, husband of Neb."

Varian looked surprised. "You were able to tame this elf?"

"Tame, never, own, never, love, always." The dwarf said.

Varian nodded. "Good man." He looked to Rhenn. "Doubtless you will wish to catch up before dinner. Will you be joining us Neb?"

"Of course majesty." Neb said.

He nodded and walked away.

Kamon walked forward. "Neb, a pleasure to see you again. I heard you were out in the wilds. I am glad you are safely returned to us."

Rhenn's eyes narrowed. Clearly what he meant by us was me. She cleared her throat. "Kamon. How fortunate you are here. I have this letter for you to take to the Wizard's Sanctum." She said passing a sealed note.

"Of course majesty." He said bowing. "Nebby, I will see you when I get back?"

"I will be here." She said softly.

He nodded and moved to obey the queen.

Rhenn leaned to her friend. "Come. He will not be able to follow you to my private rooms." She said. "I know how much you care for your husband and I doubt you would want a fight over you between them."

Neb nodded and she followed the Queen with Jarin trailing after. The King watched them go with a smile. Rhenn looked stunning even in her delicate condition.

Rhenn walked through several passageways and corridors and opened a great door. She had taken the servant's entrance on purpose. She nodded to the two to sit in her office as she looked to her handmaidens.

"Ellsa, could you fetch us some tea. Emily, some apples and cheese, Helene, would you kindly make sure no one enters my chambers except for the King, Kallin see that the Home Guard knows the mage Kamon is not to enter my rooms, and Remy… please make up a guest bed in my still room for the couple." The Queen said softly, but her tone left no room for arguments.

Neb smiled as the handmaidens moved about soundlessly to do their queen's bidding. Neb sat down in a comfortable chair and put her feet up. Rhenn smiled and did likewise as the dwarf looked at them.

Rhenn took a breath. "Jarin, here, I am simply Rhenn, friend of your wife."

"But yer still dressed as a queen."

"Clothing does not make a queen, my dear dwarf." She smiled then laughed merrily. "Come now. Your wife and I have been friends for years. I believe congratulations are in order for you both as well."

"Aye." The dwarf said dropping next to Neb on the floor. He preferred the hard surface with rock under him.

Neb blushed making a red hue to her purple skin. Rhenn chuckled as she touched her own swollen belly. "It is not so bad Neb. I have been through this more times than I count."

"I still think you are having twins. Look at the size of you. You were only that large with Jamiy and Helene."

"Are you calling me fat?" Rhenn asked her eyebrows narrowing.

"No, I would never…"

"I know, old friend, I am teasing."

A noise caught the Queen's attention and Neb's. The Queen rose to her feet awkwardly and walked to the door where Remy was already talking to a Home Guard corporal.

"That seems to be the issue?" The Queen asked.

"Your majesty." The man bowed to her. "A mage here says he must speak with you and a night elf by the name of Nebyuleh." He looked a bit torn. "He says he has a present for the druid that he has missed."

Rhenn sighed. "Inform him that Nebyuleh does not wish to see him and that if he comes back tomorrow he may see his friend. For now she does not wish to see him. She wishes to spend her free time with her husband, which I for one understand."

The man bowed and walked back toward where Kamon was being held back by two guards and their pikes. Rhenn smiled as she watched Kamon's face dishearten and then blacken. He turned to the Queen, locked eyes with her and glared before turning around and walking away.

Rhenn walked back into the room and pressed her hand to her belly where her child was kicking. "You are safe here for at least a day, Neb." She said and sat down wearily. She then smiled and reached for some tea. "Have you ever seen this tea?" She asked nodding to the rolled up spike like object.

"That is tea?" Neb asked looking into her cup.

"Yes. The Draenei sent it to me as a maternity gift." The Queen smiled and lifted the tea pot. "Watch the tea." She said as she poured hot water over it. Instantly, it began to uncurl and reveal color as it also made the brown color of the tea.

Nebyuleh was captivated as the delicate flowers emerged from the spike and she looked at her friend. "Wonderous." She said. "I have never seen such tea. It is beautiful."

"Drink. It is soothing." Rhenn said. She smiled. "The best part is it makes many cups of tea and you can watch the bloom for hours.

Jarin looked at his own tea and smiled at the smile joy his wife had at the nature of the flowering tea. He was a dwarf and not nearly as refined as the other two, but he too found the tea interesting and worth the taste.

It was well into the evening when Varian arrived and the four shared a meal. Some hours later they two pairs retired and found solace in the arms of their respective mates. Varian held his wife in his arms, inhaling the honey cinnamon smell of her hair and relaxing as he caressed the swell that held his child. Neb and her dwarf husband talked and then when they no longer could, no words were necessary as they drifted to sleep.

Kamon walked the streets with his cowl up and his arms in his sleeves. Neb had betrayed him. He had loved her for years and had even thought she returned it, but now she was married to a dwarf, a dwarf for Light's sake. He walked into a bar intent on getting himself into a drunken stupor and that was exactly what he did.


	12. The Lich King's Demon Pact

Ch 12 - The Lich King's Demon Pact

Commander Ventris Greenhorne sat on a log near the barricade. It was quiet in at Light's Hope Chapel. The Argent Crusade under the direction of Highlord Tirion Fordring's friend and one of his loyal seconds, Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, had become more defensible and had made a proper cemetery for the several thousand dead whom made this site holy ground.

Ventris, now in his forties, had mellowed some with his age. He had become less reckless. Fatherhood seemed to do that universally to men. Highlord Fordring had told him so when his wife Samantha was expecting their first born. The baby had come easily without complications and the mother was well. That was in part to her paladin husband and the priests of Cathedral Square. They had later had three children together before a fever took his beloved wife and his youngest son whom had still been in a cradle. His new wife, Ginger, named for her thick red hair and fair skin had taken her new step children in hand and somehow befriended them. She too bore Ventris a child and she was in Stormwind caring for it and the teenage children.

He sighed. It was interesting to him. He once volunteered for missions that had risk to them, but now he went where sent. At least this assignment had him on the same continent as his family. The Queen of Stormwind, the Lady Rhenn herself, had offered to watch over his family should something happen to him in battle. She considered there to be a debt there for his help when she had been so young and pregnant. He had saved her life and she seemed never to forget it.

It was odd going from having Rhenn as a friend in court that could sway the king and guilds. Now she had the full power of her station and could force her point. Though she rarely had to do so, she was a Queen and she would be heard. She was more pacifist than many, including the King wished to be.

Ventris admired her. She was an orphan left for dead, had been adopted by the sea faring tuskarr, nearly was again orphaned, and went to seek aide for her adopted clan. These events had shaped the world. She was a woman who had shaped history and was as they even now called her in Stormwind, made her the Queen of Ages. Thrall had remarked in a public ceremony in Stormwind that he had never been so moved by a woman in history since Taretha Foxton. Tari had been his friend when no one else was when he was growing up. The Queen remained his friend even when it was not popular that she was. Now the former warchief was fighting to control the elements. Rhenn was fighting to keep the Alliance at peace and stable, but even she, Ventris reckoned, knew war was looming.

He shifted hearing something. He rose to his feet and then looked up at the wall battlement. Two men were also looking out. "What is it?" He called up.

"Scourge. They appear on the move sir."

"We drove them from this place. How have they returned?"

"They do not look ready to attack. They are moving toward something."

"Tyr's Hand?"

"That direction yes."

Ventris ran up the stairs and looked through his spy glass. He took a breath. "Such foul things of the earth. Pray to the Light that the heretics can deal with them. Either that of this will be the end of the Scarlet Crusade." He shrugged. "Perhaps that is better."

"Perhaps they will kill each other and we can finish off who is left?" Suggested a young cadet.

Ventris smiled. "We can engage Scourge, but not Scarlet Crusader unless we are attacked. We have an uneasy peace with them and they seem to be respecting it…for now." He looked again at the line heading toward the fortified town. May the Light have mercy on their souls, Ventris thought.

He climbed down to send a courier to Stormwind to inform the King of the Scourge on the move. He would not be pleased their presence was back in the Plaguelands, but his mind was elsewhere. He was fighting back the Lich King and making plans for the birth of his coming child that the whole city was looking forward to.

Z

Rhenn was in her still room doing some embroidery. She had three ladies with her and a guard stood near the door. Kallin was busily answering letters to the Queen and Rhenn would stop her needlework to read and sign the papers. Lady Jonathan herself was carrying a baby, but it was less visible on her body, at least for other two were mending the King's shirts and talking softly to themselves.

The Queen felt the baby rolling within her as she sat in front of the window. The first snows had come and stayed on the trees outside her window. She watched the sun flash off the ice crystals. The fall had been warmer and longer than many had anticipated, but now that winter had arrived, a week from Winter Veil, people seemed to be settling into winter life of making crafts by the fireplace and shoring up placed in that the elements were coming in.

The time of year was her favorite and though her child would not be born in time for the holiday season, it would come in time to celebrate the planting. She pressed a hand to her belly as the baby shifted within her.

She sighed and rose to her feet. The ladies were used to their mistress moving about. Though she was months away from giving birth the child and her enlarged girth made her uncomfortable to sit or stand for any length of time.

She walked to the window her skirts rasping among the floor. She had adapted to thicker clothing since the days were becoming cooler and shorter. She looked out over the city and then sighed. The sun in the spot was warm and she waved her hand a little and then moved to step away.

She walked back toward her seat and her eyes began to blur and she wavered. She then took a few more steps and her knees gave out. Her vision swam as she vaguely heard her ladies come to her side. She still wavered, but something or someone caught her before her head could hit the tiles.

"You majesty!" Remy cried.

"Your majesty!" Ellsa gasped.

Kallin gently dropped to her knees and cradled Rhenn's head in her lap. She looked at the queen as Rhenn tried to focus. She tapped her face lightly and then a little more forcefully. "Your majesty! Rhenn!" She said.

Rhenn's eyes snapped up at her and she blinked. "What…what happened?"

"You nearly passed out." Kallin said. Rhenn inwardly smiled. Her orderly in private was her best friend and spoke to her as such. She helped the queen sit up. She stayed sitting for a few moments. Her skirts were in disarray as she sat there looking about.

Remy and Ellsa watched her wearily.

"I am well ladies. If you would help me to my feet, slowly, I would be thankful." Rhenn said.

The ladies slowly helped her up. The Queen seemed stable as she dusted herself off and smiled lightly at them. Her demure nature returned and her handmaidens seemed to be convinced she was well. Kallin remained watchful. The queen and the one time orphan Rhenn had picked from dozens to be a maid to her twins were about the same age. Kallin knew the Queen was not feeling at her peak.

The queen left the still room an hour later in search of food. That was another amusing side effect to this pregnancy that even her husband had noticed. Rhenn had taken to snacking more. Even though it was often on apples and thick creamy cheese slices, she ate something every couple of hours. She did not eat full rich meals, but had her meals spread through the day. One of her hungriest times after her morning sickness had worn off was in the wee hours before dawn. The cooks had taken to leaving a loaf, a small wheel of cheese, and apples on a platter so the sleepy handmaidens did not have to search for a snack to feed the hungry queen. Sometimes the King himself would venture down and being his beloved wife her small meal in order to pacify her and the baby until it was fully morning and the kitchens were running.

The queen had a small basket and made her way into the large garden of the castle. She passed the guards who saluted to her before she continued and dropped into the shade of the great evergreen. It was the only evergreen within the city walls, but had survived because it had been planted by Queen Tiffin in honor of the birth of her son, Anduin.

It was Anduin's favorite spot to sit and think and as it happened the Crown Prince came up and smiled seeing his step mother eating and looking up into the boughs daydreaming. She often seemed far away as her pregnancy dragged on. He had come to terms with it as one of the many symptoms of carrying a baby.

He often courted Ellsa under the tree. It was a public place and so the Prince and handmaiden did not require an escort. Anduin brought Ellsa here when Rhenn was indisposed in some way. The Prince and Ellsa normally met together in the Queen's rooms so they could talk freely under the "chaperon" of the queen herself, whom often was in a different room. Anduin suspected she listened in, but he had not caught her. Not that he particularly carried that his stepmother heard the words of love he spoke to his beautiful Ellsa of Gilneas.

The Queen was finishing her apple as he came to her and smiled. "Hello, mother." He greeted.

"Anduin. How are you?" She asked smiling up at him.

He dropped beside her. He took a piece of cheese and grinned impishly at her as she attempted to glare. He knew full well she would share anyway, but he only would take the once piece of the fine aged cheddar. He would not steal from his sibling growing within her belly. He also knew his mother was partial to Stormwind Brie, but there did not appear to be any.

"I am well." He smiled looking at her. "How are you two?"

"Good." She said. She patted her belly. "I feel like a ball though."

He laughed and stooped to kiss the swell. She playfully shooed him back, but he knew she liked the attention and acceptance from him. With his father's marriage to Rhenn and the baby he quickly made in her, his father had calmed somewhat and for that Anduin was thankful. He was far more a diplomat and pacifist as she was.

She threw the core back into the basket and ate the two other cheese slices and sighed. "I think I need a bit of a rest." She said. "It is odd, but I am more tired today than usual." She admitted.

She got to her feet a bit awkwardly and stood there a moment. Her hand went to her head as she stumbled into the tree trunk. The branches were cut up so that even the king could walk under without stooping. She blinked the inky haze from her vision as Anduin was gently holding her upright as he held her elbows.

"Mother!" He barked at her. "Are you well?"

She looked at him dazedly and blinked in non-recognition.

Anduin did not wait for an answer. He wrapped an arm about her back and bent down wrapping the other under her knees. He swung her into his arms and held her close as she tried to focus. She shut her eyes against the swirling visions of the room before her eyes.

As Anduin was making his way toward the door being careful not to jar or bump her, she went limp in his arms. He shifted her head to his shoulder to keep it from flopping back over his arm. He was alarmed by her lack of response even as he shook her lightly in his arms. She had fainted and that alarmed him.

Anduin carried her quickly toward the hospital wing calling for a guard to find his father. One bowed and scurried off to find his majesty. The Prince entered the private rooms away from the soldier treatment area calling for a healer.

A healer came running with is assistant as Anduin laid his stepmother on one of the beds gently making sure she was not in any odd angles. Her body was so limp he was disconcerted. He sat at her side on the edge of the bed holding her hand as the healer entered.

Brother Alan was a paladin, though today instead of the plate armor he wore in the field, he was in the soft robes of a priest of the Light. He gently laid a hand on her brow. "She has a mild fever." He said. He looked up at the prince. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"Five minutes or so." The Prince said anxiously. "Is she well?"

The healer lifted his hand and Rhenn shimmered in Light and then it faded. The paladin nodded. "A simple cold, but the babe is robbing her of her resources to fight it off." He nodded to the prince. "Fear not, they are both well." He turned. "I will make her a potion to strengthen her body to fight the infection." He smiled reassuringly before he set to work.

A few moments later a ruckus was heard at the door and Varian came in nearly at a dead run to his queen's side. She had stirred at the noise. Anduin pursed his lips, but Varian ignored him as he knelt at her side and took her free hand. Her eyes fluttered before the gaze focused on Varian. His look of concern as he kissed her hand made even Anduin smile. He knew his father loved her with all his heart and even had before when she was yet married to Grekko, but it times like this when the King forgot all sense of decorum and was a tender husband to his wife that Anduin understood the caring side to his often rough and violent father.

Rhenn was pale, but she managed a weak smile. "Varian." She said weakly.

"I feared you were in early labor." He whispered feeling her brow. Feeling the heat there he reached over and lifted a rag from a basin filled with cool fresh water. He wrung it out and placed it on her brow. The water had herbs within it to add to the cooling and calming effects.

Brother Alan returned and bowed to the king who looked up at him. "She is well, majesty. She just requires more rest and more food. What has her diet been?" He asked

"Quail eggs, apples, cheese, thick beef broth with barley, pears, tea, bread, fish…" Varian recounted.

"Give her more of the broth and the fish. It will strengthen her majesty. This cold is not deadly, but her body has been taxed and it is manifesting itself in fainting spells." The paladin said. He lifted a small corked bottle. "Mix three tablespoons of this into tea three times a day." He smiled and looked at his patient. "I am going to allow the king to take you to your own bed. Rest and gain your strength back, majesty. May the Light protect you."

Varian nodded and handed Anduin the bottle as he bent to lift his wife. She did not seem to weigh anything as he carried her to her rooms softly scolding her the whole way.

Z

King Varian Wrynn poured over his maps. He was deciding on who and how many to send to the Plaguelands. His army was stretched nearly to the limit with those in Northrend. There were two legions here to guard the town. He could send one and leave the other guarding the town.

He was also distracted utterly by his wife's visit to the healers. She had fainted twice today and yet the healers urged him not to worry. The baby was sitting on some blood vessels they had explained and with the proper resting and massage to allow it to move, her majesty would be fine. She also was fighting a mild cold which gave her a fever which only added to sapping her strength. Even now Hartley was with her trying to maneuver the child away from the blood vessels in her hips.

Varian had already cut back her appointments and even now had people clamoring that they were not being heard. Varian did not have time to go to such meetings either and so he sent letters asking for patience while the Queen grew closer to her time. Varian himself, due to her history, feared miscarriage and had ordered her to bed for the rest of the day and into next. She was not keen on the idea, but lay down none the less.

"Highlord Darion Mograine." The chamberlain said as he entered.

The King looked up to see the Death Knight leader walk in. His plate armor made a metallic sound as he walked and he removed his helm and held it under his arm. He bowed to Varian. "Greetings." He said.

"Mograine." The King said. "There are some interesting tales coming from the North in the Plaguelands." Varian said. "Have you heard?"

"Aye." The metallic voice said. "I stopped here before going to Acherus after I set my affairs here in order." He stepped forward to look at the maps. "The Risen?" He asked.

"That is the name that they are calling themselves. From what SI:7 have gathered for intelligence it appears that most of the Scarlet Crusade have been killed and raised as these Risen." Varian said.

Darion looked at the maps. "It would seem to be a good measure to strike early and keep these Risen at bay."

"I need a commander I can trust. I would battle myself, but my queen is ill and I do not dare leave her." He looked down. "The warrior in me wishes to crush them and the husband in me refuses to leave my wife's side."

"The Plaguelands directly affect Ebon Hold and so I could lead this war party if you wish."

Varian looked relieved. "You would be better than I would hope for."

Darion nodded before turning to leave. "There are a few matters to take care of first. I must send notes to Thassarian explaining my absence to Highlord Fordring and allow Thassarian to govern in my stead for now."

Varian waved dismissively. "My thanks, Highlord Mograine."

Z

Varian sat on his thrown. Today was the unavoidable day that he had to hold court and hear complaints from the people of his Kingdom, agree to the marriage of nobles, land disputes, and other such matters. Varian hated such things, but he was the king and it was his duty to oversee such things and pass judgment. Normally, Rhenn would be at his side, but she had been feeling poorly as of late. He did not expect her to show.

A stir was heard and he looked toward the door. He covered a smile and a look of total love when he saw his queen at the door. The people were flocked around her asking about her health and if she were well. She wore a dress of scarlet with her hair in a loose braid. The dress was a velveteen material that looked very much like a second skin. On her head sat a silver tiara with rubies and pearls.

Her belly was very visible and full. She was holding it as the nobles opened a pathway and allowed her to move forward. The king smiled and stood up from his throne and walked down the dais steps to the queen. He dipped and kissed her hand as he took it. "My beautiful wife." He said softly. He then smiled and looked about. "Thank you for joining me, my lady."

She sat down in her bowl chair beside him and he joined her. He kissed her cool fingers and looked at her. "Are you better, my love?" He asked looking at her. She looked at him and offered him a smile. His eyes held concern as he looked at her. He turned and pressed a hand to her belly. "I trust you are both well."

"We are." She said. He nodded and caressed the knuckles with his thumb as he held her.

They turned to the audience chamber. They heard a guild wishing to expand, listened to a farmer complain about gnolls, and then a woman came asking to be free of her contract of marriage due to her husband beating her. The man was present and pleaded he would never hurt her again, but her two black eyes suggested he was prone to violence. Rhenn took pity on the woman, who like her was expecting and had a toddler holding her skirts. Varian allowed the request to be granted and the man had drawn a knife aiming to kill one of the two females near. The Royal Home Guard quickly disarmed and removed the man. The young woman was sobbing and Rhenn nodded to Kallin to take her to another room to compose herself to fill out the divorce papers.

"Highlord Darion Mograine and Lady Helene Ambrose- Wrynn." The chamberlain's voice called out.

Rhenn had returned to her chair and it was only then that the King realized his stepdaughter was missing from the Queen's entourage. Darion was without his helm as he walked forward with Helene's hand on his. He bowed formally to the King and Queen as did Helene.

"Highlord Mograine. To what do we owe this pleasure?" The Queen asked.

"I have come to request the hand of Lady Helene Ambrose-Wrynn in marriage." Darion said fluidly. Varian and Rhenn looked startled. Varian was about to speak when Darion spoke first. "Know that I ask merely as a formality. I will marry her regardless." He said his look defiant.

Rhenn smiled. "I am hardly one to stand in the way of a love match." She looked to her husband.

Varian was still stunned, but nodded. "My wife is correct. Love finds a way into the hearts of the unexpected." He chuckled. "You have our blessing." He said rising and pulling Helene into a hug. He leaned to her to whisper. "I am glad you have found happiness, but if you ever have a problem with him you…"

She smiled and lifted her head. "I will father."

Varian hugged her close again and again, for likely the thousandth time, prayed his child growing within Rhenn was a daughter. Rhenn then rose to her feet and embraced her daughter and Darion.

Z

King Varian Wrynn woke suddenly.

He was not sure what had caused him to wake, but he had. Beside him Rhenn lay asleep with the sheets to her waist. She looked so beautiful with her hair tousled from their last round of love making. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He wished he could join her. He looked at her belly. It looked like a veined fruit in the soft moonlight.

He sighed and pulled on a pair of loose linen breeches. He walked to the balcony and looked down over the city below and out toward the harbor and to the Great Sea beyond. The moon played with the small waves of the water making a captivating dance.

The cool night breeze was a welcome comfort this night. He laid his hands on the stone masonry wall that surrounded the balcony. He sighed. What was he going to do for his people? How could he stay true to his allies at a time like this?

He sighed and closed his eyes.

His eyes only opened when he felt two willowy arms wrap about his waist. He looked down and saw the pale skin in the moonlight. He felt his queen press her body against his. Her upper body was bare and he guessed the rest of her was as well as he felt her breasts press into his back. He then felt her belly against him as he shifted. He lifted a hand and encased hers in one of his large ones. He felt her pressing small kisses along his back trying to comfort him. His back was covered with scars from his gladiator years.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly looking out at the night.

"No." She said. "I woke feeling cold and found you were not in our bed. What is troubling you, my king?" She asked him. She pressed her brow to his shoulder blade. She sighed.

He brought a hand to her lips and kissed it before holding it to his heart. "I am deep in thought is all." He said. "You need not worry yourself." He said gently. He hated himself for disturbing her. She needed rest.

"I always worry for you." She said.

He turned in her arms then and looked down at her his hands going to her back. She was nude and he felt the gooseflesh on her skin from the cool night air. He gently pulled her to him to warm her and to comfort himself. "I love you." He whispered. Varian though he had two sides was always gentle with her. Though Lo'gosh had the upper hand after his unification she knew she loved both sides. It was the way of loving Varian Wrynn.

"As I love you. Tell me what is in your heart and mind, Varian." She said.

He shook his head. "I will speak to you later." He promised.

She seemed satisfied by that. She shivered a little and he rubbed her arms gently to warm her. She was so small and the night, though warm, was much cooler outside than the shelter of the bedchamber. He worried for her and the baby within her. It was becoming cooler at night and though it had been refreshing for him he realized it was cooler than he had first thought.

He then bent his head and pressed a kiss to her mouth as he tipped her chin up. His hands then wandered down her back. Her naked body was what his required at this very moment. They would speak later, but now he needed physical comfort. It was another part of his gladiator side. Conquest and satisfaction were both something he needed and relished, even more now that he was married and could have a physical relationship again. He pressed forward, his hands keeping her close so she would not fall as she walked backwards. At the threshold he bent and lifted her in his arms. Her belly shone in the low light and he smiled at her feeling her thick tousled hair on his arm.

He walked to the great bed and laid her down upon it. He stripped watching her as the woman he loved transformed into another. He watched as she moved up the bed seductively locking eyes with him. He crawled on top of her his mouth against hers. Her legs were open and her hands moved up and down his back caressing him.

He shifted her legs around him before he surprised her and rolled onto his back. He looked up at her as his hands fell to her hips. She straddled his hips, but they still had not merged. She could feel him against her buttocks and she smiled as she lifted herself slightly. Her hand reached between them and she felt him enter her as she held him in place. She was still slick from their previous encounter and he slid in easily. She sat back burying him to the hilt within her as she rest against his hips. Her belly looked like a veined fruit in the low light and he touched it gently, almost reverently.

He looked up at her and smiled. She looked down at him a seductive look on her face as she began to move. One hand caressed her hip as the other moved up her body to her breast and then her face. She kissed his palm as she rocked up and down on him her own hands braced against his chest.

Z

Rhenn stood at the altar in the Cathedral of Light. Her dress was very formal and heavy, but at least she was warm in the drafty cathedral. This day was very windy and the Queen had spent much of the day in front of her warm fire when she was not in bed resting. She and Varian would stand as witnesses to the quiet ceremony of marriage of Helene to Darion Mograine. Very few were in attendance. Jamiy and Highlord Fordring were pushing hard to Icecrown and both sent their regards and congratulations to the couple. Archbishop Benedictus preformed the ceremony, though he had to be coaxed into it. After all a woman had never married an undead and so it was unconventional to say the least.

Words were spoken, but it was much a blur for Helene. She said her words and looked up at Darion Mograine who was watching her equally as captivatingly. He held her hand gently. This was the first time she had seen him dressed in the clothing of a noble, but his plate mail he wore most often. He looked very handsome, though she privately she could not wait until she was alone with him.

Darion put a titanium ring with a simple stone within the setting on Helene's finger. She slipped its mate onto Darion's finger and she then became Countess Mograine. She smiled as he kissed her softly and then the hall erupted with applause from the gathered spectators.

Helene smiled as Varian walked to her and kissed her cheek. He took Darion's hand and smiled at him. "Congratulations, Highlord. Where will you be honeymooning before you head north?" He asked

Mograine shook his head and took his wife's hand. "I am bringing Helene with me to aide against the Risen."

Varian's eyebrow's lifted.

Rhenn stepped in. "Helene asked for leave and I granted it. I cannot separate her from her husband." She looked at Varian, daring him to contradict her.

Varian's look was darkened for a moment, but became thoughtful. "It is true I would never ask her to leave his side unless you required her." He looked to Darion. "Take care of her. I do not like my stepdaughter out in the Plagueland wilds, but at least I know you will keep her safe."

Darion drew his wife into his embrace. "Yes." He said. "You can count on that." He kissed her brow and then looked to his wife. "Pack what you will need my sweet and make your goodbyes. We leave at first light." He took a step to Rhenn and dipped to kiss her cheek. "It is an honor to have you as a mother-in-law."

Helene smiled at her mother and hugged her before turning to leave.

Z

It was a long two days by gryphon. They stopped for only a brief time to allow Helene to eat, stretch, and do other things a living being required. At night the still journeyed, but Darion summoned his boned gryphon for the long night hours. The undead beast did not care about weight, but had to rest after eight hours of travel much like a normal gryphon. Darion held his wife across his lap then and watched her sleep secure and safe in his arms.

He planned the journey to make a stop in the Wildhammer fortress of Aerie Park. It was there where he would allow his wife to sleep in a real bed. They were greeted by the innkeeper who showed them to a private room away from the barracks. The bed was made from a stone block covered with furs and pillowed that turned out to be quite comfortable.

Helene stood looking about the room. Before her was a mirror. Darion had left to fetch her some food from the larder, but had promised to return to her. She had been brushing her hair out before she would go to bed. She felt something behind her, but was not alarmed as she felt cool hands envelope her body. Normally the unearthly cool hands and skin that never warmed to the touch would disturb and frighten a mortal being, but Helene had learned it stirred her even more deeply than the living lovers she had known. She set down the brush as the large cool body surrounded her.

Darion had entered quietly and set the tray of food down. The music from the main hall had covered the noise from the heavy door opening and shutting once more. He then had removed his armor softly. The music was softer now, but still covered his movements. Dwarves were such merry creatures.

She turned her head back and to the side to receive his cool kiss on her lips. She smiled as he broke the kiss, his hands gently wondering her body and loosening the ties of her clothing. Highlord Morgaine seemed to have only one thing on his mind at this moment and she was all too willing to oblige him.

"Darion." She whispered.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "Helene. My Helene." He said against her flesh. His possessiveness made her shiver.

He had had countless lovers as a young man before his life was stolen by the Lich King. But somehow he made it seem she was the only one and the great love of his life. He nipped her neck flesh as her dress pooled at her hips. The undead man felt it remarkable that she could stir such passions with him, passions he once believed, like his soul, were dead. He knew different now. Helene was his savior, the savior of the scraps of his being. She had shown him friendship, kindness, and what it was to be in love once more.

He looked at the mirror before her admiring her full pert breasts that filled his hands as they lifted to cup them. The dark nipples were already hardening which made him smile. He brushed the nipples with his thumb and smiled as she shivered against him. He could smell her excitement. One of the virtues of being a Death Knight was the heightened awareness of everything, touch, smell, and hearing. Her small gasps and the smell of her excitement made him harden. He never would have guessed that as an undead he could have been a lover, but he found he his body remembered the way of it and he was astounded by her total surrender to him. She was his heart, body, and soul as he was hers.

He bent his head after looking into her eyes a moment and pulled one of her breasts into his mouth to suck lightly on it. His mouth was cool and wet and an interesting sensation for her. She quivered. He was always tender and gentle with her for fear of causing her fear or pain of memory from when she had been raped.

His white eyes shifted upwards to watch her expression as her finger tangled in his hair shoulder length blonde hair. He smiled and gave a final lick before straightening and pressing his mouth to hers. His hands pressed the remainder of the dress and petticoats from her hips leaving her bare and unashamed. His hands caressed upwards from her buttocks to the small of her back. He drew ideal patterns with his cool fingers.

"Darion." She whispered. "Make love to me." She whispered her voice almost begging him as she quivered.

"Soon, my love." He smiled. Their marriage had to be consummated to make it legal, though who actually cared about such an archaic thing. More to the point, what kind of man would not be all over his wife as a newly wedded bridegroom.

"Now." She said looking up at him. She was exhausted and sore from the travels and yet she felt part of her stir.

He chuckled at her impatience and he pressed her backwards toward the bed. Her knees bumped the end and she fell backwards. He fell with her, but landed keeping his weight light. It was then she realized he was dressed in cloth, not his plate armor. She grinned and

After she lie in the blankets and pillows feeling sated and even more exhausted. He let her sleep in the warmth of the bed and looked out the narrow slit in the mountain. The moon was rising and cast its eerie light on the pine trees.


	13. Stormwind's Muster Against Evil

Ch 13 - Stormwind's Muster Against Evil

It was barely breaking dawn when Darion roused his wife from her warm cocoon. He laughed as she fought the sleep and cobwebs in her mind before rising to her feet slowly to dress. It would be a short journey to Light' Hope, but it would take most of the morning to travel there by the gryphons.

They arrived shortly before noon in Light's Hope. The chapel was not surrounded by fortifications and had a proper cemetery with all the names of the fallen on carefully carved markers. Tents and a small stable were there and Darion walked his wife to the Chapel itself where the Argent Dawn members of the Argent Crusade were having a conference over the latest dispatches. These few, but brave men and women were, as all Argent Crusaders, handpicked by Tirion Fordring to keep the interests alive in the Plaguelands and now their new mission to kill and destroy the Risen and the Scourge once more. They had beaten back the Scourge once, but they were appearing in greater numbers.

This was alarming for it meant they were coming for Northrend by portal, most likely within Tyr's Hand. Any whom had ventured there were quickly spotted and dealt with by torture and then blessed death when the Risen felt they had all the information they needed.

Helene went quickly to help treat the wounded while her husband oversaw the plans to fortify the area even more. After that he went to find his bride and told her he would return before night fall. She watched him summon a death-gate, a portal with a skull over it that would take him to the ebon Hold hovering near the coast to the northeast of the Chapel.

Helene was soon covered to her elbows in blood and she comforted the injured as best she could. There was one man that had escaped the Risen torture area. He was a broken shell of a human being. He cowered in the corner of one of the tents and whispered to himself. Helene was the only one he let near him after she had soothed his mind with a blessing of the Light. She treated his wounds, most were infected, but it was clear she was only healing the body and she feared his mind was well past recovery.

His name was Bailey. He could not sleep, would not eat, and simply held himself as she bandaged him. The other Argent Dawn healer shook her head sadly. He was the only one to survive out of group of twelve. There was little that could be done for him. She wished she could do more, but perhaps once broken, the human mind could never recover. She asked about his family and he cried out about blood and death. She wondered if they truly were dead of if the Risen had corrupted his mind to think so.

The fortifications were attacked at dusk. Helene called upon the Light to help her fight the undead that threatened to jump the walls and attack the people. She then watched in horror as Bailey ran from the tent wearing no armor, but carrying a large sword and leapt into the fray killing four Risen before he was cut down.

Helene had been fighting a ghoul as she watched him jump over the barrier and now after killing the ghoul, she watched Bailey's blood stain the earth crimson. The Risen lifted his body and carried it to a small line of bodies and a Scourge necromancer came forward. The skeleton looked directly at Helene as he began to cast a dark spell.

Helene closed her eyes in horror and cried out as Bailey suddenly broke from his body in the form of a flesh ghoul. The skeleton raised all the bodies into ghouls and they hobbled back toward Tyr's Hand with their new comrades. She moved quickly and vomited into the newly planted tree row.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn. Darion was watching her. He had returned. He looked at her and she sobbed and hugged him in relief and pain all at the same time. His hand raised and tangled in her hair. She was upset.

"Helene, you could have done nothing." He said softly, his metallic voice breaking the stillness. She looked up at him. Had he seen?

"But I could have helped him." She whispered. "Taken him to Stormwind to see that his family was not dead, let them care for him…"

"Wife, you fool yourself. He was well past repair. I heard about him from the Argent Crusade. He was a brave man who died a hero." He lifted a piece of paper to her. "Take this to Varian for me." He said.

"But I wish to remain here with you. I can heal and…"

He pressed and gloved finger to her lips before bending to kiss her in quiet possession. "No. Death will only come to pass here. The Chapel is guarded by Holy Powers, but outside the cemetery it is not. The Risen are mounting an attack on the Alliance. You would serve better with your mother in Stormwind."

"But I do not wish to leave you."

He smiled and kissed her brow. "You must. I will return to you when I am able. Be safe beloved. Soon I will hold you in my arms again and feel your warm body against mine again." He said. He then lifted her by her hips and placed her on a gryphon. A Wildhammer was seated in the front saddle. The large male gryphon shifted as Darion fastened her in. He kissed her deeply before stepping back. He slapped the mount on its rear causing it to take flight as a startled reflex. He took the reins a moment and leaned to the dwarf who wore the tabard of The Argent Dawn. "Bring her to safety."

The dwarf nodded. "The lass will be fine. I will have 'r mage at Aerie Park send 'er to Stormwind."

"Thank you." Darion said releasing the reins.

Helene watched her husband grow smaller and smaller until he disappeared. Oddly, though she knew she would miss him terribly, she knew she would be well without him. There was a love there that transcended being apart and she knew in her very soul he would return soon to her side and her bed.

One month later…

Queen Rhenn Wrynn was out enjoying market day. The people of Stormwind loved their Queen and she was very safe walking in the Trade district. Even though no one would dare harm her, she was always shadowed by two Home Guards who were back enough to give her space to enjoy the air and the shops, but close enough to pounce should there be an issue. At this point it was not the Queen being attacked, but the child coming. She was only now within two months from her due date and there were whispers she carried twins and so the babes, as her first twins had, would come early.

Winter Veil was over and the New Year had come. The festival for the elders had come to pass as well. The mountains had been gain snow in feet, but the early spring brought cold rain more often than snow. Stormwind did not see much snow due to the ocean being near. It kept the temperatures warmer, but moister, allowing the mountains to gain snow. The farmers in the valleys needed the melt water for raising crops and this would seem to be a good year.

She was walking in her thick skirts and cloak as thick large snowflakes fell from the sky about her. Her fur hat and muff kept her hands and head warm. It was a cool day, but the snow had already melted in the valleys for the most part.

She watched the thick flakes and smiled.

A young boy came to her holding a small box. She smiled at him knowing it was likely some sort of small cake that his mother had made as a sweet for the queen. The citizens were always making small surprises for their queen from gloves, to cakes, to even clothing and blankets for the coming prince or princess.

She smiled and bent to take the small box and pat his head affectionately when suddenly she looked about. This was Stormwind, but fire raged about them, the little boy whom she had just touched was on the ground his chest ripped open. She had seen this wound before. Scourge ghouls left such marks on bodies. She tasted bile as she looked about. Her city was burning and a great black shadow crossed before her leaving flame and the scent of burning flesh in his wake.

She looked in horror and cried out seeing citizens, children, and soldiers alike were lying about like macabre dolls, broken, burned, and dead.

"Your majesty!" A bark brought her back. Snow was landing on her face, the boy was looking at her somewhere between curiosity and terror, and Alex, one of her Home Guard attendants was holding her shoulders.

The queen swallowed and whimpered allowing the man to hold her and hold her weight as she fought back the horrifying images she had just seen. She had to warn someone. She gasped. "The King. Take me to the King." She gasped.

She was swung up into the arms of Alex and carried back toward the Keep. There was no time for a litter. Alex found though her belly was huge, the queen was still very little to carry. The other guard, a young recruit named Erich, cleared people out of the way, though whispers were already flying about the queen being in labor or ill.

Erich ran to fetch the King as Alex carried the Queen to her chambers. Her handmaidens flocked around him as he half ran, half walked down the hallways. They had all stayed behind as ordered. The Queen had wanted to have some time to herself with her people and so they had stayed in the rooms cleaning and seeing to things that needed to be addressed. Her orderly, Kallin Jonathan, who was also pregnant, was alarmed at the ashen hue to the queen's face as she lay in the arms of the Home Guard sergeant.

Varian burst into the room. He has been in a meeting with his generals, but upon hearing the queen had taken ill, he rushed to her side fearing it was time for the babe to come. Though it was early, they healers would be able to protect it until it was well enough to thrive. Though even then it would only be with the Light's blessing.

Two healers followed him, one was Hartley. The Queen was curled in a ball on the bed. She did not look up at Varian as he entered and went to her side.

"Rhenn…Rhenn…Rhenny, sweetheart, speak to me!" He said taking her shoulders and shaking her. After a moment of her head snapping back and forth almost violently, Varian was trying to be gentle, but was fighting down panic, his shaking became more hard as seconds passed by until she finally clutched at his arms and whimpered as she looked up at him.

Her eyes held tears as she weakly plucked at him. "You're hurting me." She whimpered. He stopped and lifted his hands to her face. She was so pale it appalled him, but he would deal with that after he spoke to her. He caressed her cheeks and sweat drenched hair. Something had alarmed her.

"Rhenn, beloved, what is it? Are you in labor?" He asked quietly. He prayed to the Light that it wasn't so, but…

She was shaking so bad he could hear her teeth chattering. It was not from cold. It was warm in the room. Someone had stoked the fire thinking that the birth was emanate. Varian sat on the bed and drew the coverlet about his wife. His expression was worried and it made his scar more visible.

"No…the baby is well." She whispered.

He was relieved, but it soon made him look back at her as Hartley poked and prodded her gently. "Then what made you swoon?" He asked.

"I saw…" she paused. "Death…burning…ghouls…dragons…" she shivered as if she willed the images away and he cradled her closer.

Anduin burst through the doors as Helene started to mix herbs for a sleeping draft. The Crown Prince was wearing leathers from sparing and behind him was Ellsa whom had been excused to watch him practice in the barracks.

"Is it time?" He asked.

Varian looked at his son and shook his head, but Anduin saw the concern on his father's face. He dropped to the queen's other side and gently rubbed her back looking at her. Her eyes were closed, but she was awake.

Hartley gently mixed the herbs into a glass of wine that was nearby and offered it to Varian to have her drink it down. The sweet liquid would go down easily. The queen was allowed a glass of wine a day to settle her nerves and to sleep better. This would allow her to sleep until past dinner time, but the cooks would have something for her regardless.

Varian pressed the goblet to her lips and the sweet laced liquid touched her lips. She drank willingly and Varian smiled. She drank the liquid greedily and soon had it all down her throat. The King continued to hold her in his arms with her head against his chest like a child until he felt her go limp in sleep. It took some moments since she appeared to be fighting it, but once asleep the King dismissed everyone with the exception of Anduin and Hartley. The others left silently and shut the door behind them.

Varian laid the Queen on her side and lifted her skirts enough to put a pillow between her knees. He kissed her brow and looked at her as he smoothed her skirts back. Idly he caressed her hair in a soothing gesture that not only would calm her, but himself. Her silky hair felt nice against his rough calloused hands. The feel was calming and he closed his eyes even as he rhythmic caressed the tresses.

Anduin settled the sheets about her and they both stayed close. Varian smiled a little that his son would rather be here with his stepmother and coming sibling than court Ellsa, but for now he had a pride in the choice his son made and he was grateful.

Highlord Tirion Fordring nodded to the man outside the door to open it. He just arrived by mage portal and was on his way for a war meeting with the king. However, he had heard that the queen was abed and he knew she would never forgive him if he did not come to see her. Her visions were what had brought him here. He had left the Northrend Argent Crusade in the capable hands of Jamiy while he came to see this current problem. His family seat was still in the Western Plaguelands in Hearthglen. He had reclaimed it after the Scarlet Crusaders had been ousted by what remained of the Argent Dawn.

"Highlord Tirion Fordring, you highness." The chamberlain said as he held open the door.

Tirion shook his head. He was not used to the formality when seeing his friend and doubtless she was not used to it either despite nearly being queen a year. He walked past the younger man and into the well lit room before he was given leave. The chamberlain tried to block him, but Tirion stared the younger man down. The man wisely stepped out of the elder paladin's way.

The queen was in the window looking out at the town below. Varian had restricted her from her duties while he was investigating what his wife had told him. Bound to her rooms she had was occupying her time watching the snow and rain fall and reading from the Keep's vast library.

Tirion noticed she was barefoot with her feet up as she sat sideways along the bench. It was a very informal pose for the regally dressed queen, but as she turned he saw why she sat so with pillows about her body. Her belly was already greatly swollen with her coming child. It was merely weeks now before it would come.

She turned to see him and a smile spread across her face. "Tirion!" she said, her voice full of joy at seeing him. The paladin smiled and came to her as she shifted and levered herself upwards from the window seat. He reached out his hands and took hers to steady her.

"It does me joy to see you, my lady." He smiled and bowed formally to her.

She shook her head playfully. "I have told you before, Highlord, not to call me so." She said her face serious, but her eyes danced.

He chuckled. "Forgive me." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "How fare you and the babe?" He asked. "Please sit. Do not stand on my account, dear one." He said. "You are in a delicate condition and you should be off your feet as much as you are able." He smiled. "I saw your swollen ankles." He chided. "I must speak to Varian about easing your schedule with the guilds."

Rhenn frowned. "He already has severely cut my appointments." She said. "I really must have something to do or I shall go mad." She said as she dropped herself slowly to the window seat again. Tirion place two pillows behind her so she could lean back. He then took the seat that Remy had brought for him.

Unbidden he reached out and pressed his hand to her expanding womb. Rhenn had become rather sensitive to her personal space with many trying to touch her so and to feel the royal child move, but Tirion, her adopted parent of sorts, she did not say a word. She smiled at the serene look on his face. "Can you feel her?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said. He gentle whispered words to the Light and it moved from his hand to her womb and surrounded her belly and then her fully in radiance. The blessing would keep her safe. He bent forward and kissed her brow in a tender fatherly gesture. "Her?" He asked. "Thrall has told you what you carry?"

"No." She said shaking her hand as she lifted her hand to cover his lightly. "I just feel it." She said.

He chuckled. "Varian could easily sire a boy." He said. He was avoiding the issue of telling her the sex, that ht well knew since it was clear she did not wish to know. There were plenty enough whom could have told her including her own son, Jamiy. He smiled then looking at her his thumb moving to hold her finger tips. He knew women, especially women experienced in childbirth often could tell when they had carried both sexes before as Rhenn had. After his audience with the queen and his meeting with Varian about the reports and the Queen's vision, he would go to the shops in the town he could procure appropriate gifts for the coming royal babe. It was very likely he would not see her again until after the child was born.

She knew well that he missed his only son and having her as a surrogate for his paternal needs soothed not only his soul, but her own. Her adopted parents had both passed on. She often wished to visit them and Grekko, but Varian would not allow her to leave Stormwind in her condition for fear of harm coming to them.

Tirion regarded her children as his grandchildren. Jamiy, however, did not have the luxury of nepotism. In fact, Tirion was almost harder on him because he expected so much. Jamiy was very skilled and had earned his titles from his battles. Though he would not have expected so much from the man he regarded as somewhere between second son and grandson if Jamiy did not deliver on the expectations repeatedly.

"What brings you here?" She asked. "Though I am glad you have come, I know you are never in Stormwind socially." She said.

He took a breath and caressed the swell once more before he straightened and nodded. "Aye." He said. "The Scourge are pressing down from the Plaguelands. More arrive everyday according to Mograine since the Azeroth base for the Ebon Blade is in Eastern Plaguelands. He has gone to try to head them off as you well know. He sent me a note to give to Varian on his behalf." He chuckled. "However, I have a personal one as well." He looked sideways where Helene was seated talking softly with the other ladies as they sewed baby clothing for the coming baby. "I am fairly sure the first is about the scourge and the Risen." He chuckled lightly to himself. "She looks so happy after she decided to let him woo her. It was good for them both." He looked to his goddaughter. He leaned to her and passed her the private note. Her husband had sent her back to Stormwind when the scourge overwhelmed the Argent Crusaders and Ebon Blade the first time. Though she healed the injured he was not about to let her stay on the front lines. She was capable, but he was now a wedded man and he would not allow his mate to be in direct danger. He smiled watching Helene read her note as the others crowded in as well. Tirion had noticed, as many had, the change in the young woman. She was more rosy cheeked and happy.

"He is a good man though he tries to hide it under his cool exterior." She smiled a little. "I agree he was good for her and her for him." She cupped the swell and looked up as a knock sounded.

The chamberlain entered and bowed. "The King." He said.

Tirion watched the ladies rise and bow as Varian walked into the room. Tirion rose and dipped his head to the King of the Alliance. Varian dipped his head back to the Argent Crusade leader. "Welcome." Varian said. "I hope your journey was quick."

"Yes." Tirion nodded. "I had to offer my congratulations to your queen before I went to the business meeting." He chuckled. "Though she has me talking business anyway."

Varian nodded. "Little, if anything, gets by her." He said. He walked to his wife as she lifted her hand. Though it was normally customary that she should rise and bow also, Varian had insisted she not bother herself with such details as her belly grew with his child and it was awkward for her to move about. He took her hand and kissed it before stooping to steal a kiss from her mouth. "Sweetheart." He said to her softly as he pulled away. His hand remained on her belly a few extra moments as he looked into her eyes. He let his hand drop as she smiled back.

Tirion watched them and felt a pang in his heart. He had only seen his own wife three times since his exile and never with her knowing of his presence. It had been more than fifteen years since had seen her last. He wondered if she was dead or where she was. Was there any, if she had died, to mourn her since their son had been murdered. To see the couple so happy was bittersweet. Rhenn was timeless. She was far older than she appeared. She looked to be still a youth, but was in fact close to middle aged. The blood elf in her veins made her younger.

Tirion Fordring was not able to sleep. His mind was on the coming war with the Risen and the Scourge. It would come quickly here and not help the Alliance fighting on many sides of the war. This Great War was more uniting than any war before it. The Gilneans were back with the Alliance and were fighting with their brothers and sisters.

Still he feared for the Argent Crusade. He had left some of his top people to administer in Eastern Plaguelands and begin to heal the land, but the demon, Balnazzar, that had possessed his one time friend, mentor, and superior, Saidan Dathrohan, had made the Risen from the heretic Scarlet Crusaders that had remained. They had an uneasy pack with the Scourge that remained. Together the force was powerful. The demon-lord had shed his skin, literally, and now openly led as the nathrezim he was. Reports of him in Tyr's Hand had Tirion thinking as to how best to battle the threat as it spread.

He looked at the stars. It was a cool night, but the days were warming slowly as the land began to wake from its winter sleep. Already small flowers were beginning to bloom in the park with the grass greening. The tiny wind flowers were closed, but would open once more when the sun again touched them.

Tirion heard soft footfalls in the grass near where he sat in the Park of Stormwind. He looked and saw Rhenn, in soft slippers and in a simple dress of white with a blue mantle. She walked to the moonwell and sighed as she sat on the edge.

He watched her close her eyes and talk softly to herself. Then she began to weep.

He gently walked to her and dropped to sit beside her. "Rhenn?" He asked

She looked up startled and her cheeks flamed at being caught. "Don't tell Varian." She whispered.

"I am sure your husband will notice your absence soon enough. Why are you here, child?"

"I wanted to escape my dreams." She whispered. She was sobbing again and the heavy drops were falling down her cheeks and onto her dress front.

"Oh, child." He whispered and pulled her into his arms and held her to him and she started to cry. She held him and quivered as the sobs wracked her body. He caressed her back, trying to soothe her. After a time her sobs dissolved into whimpers.

She sagged against him. He sighed and gently lifted her up to look at her. She was pale and he could clearly read the pain in her eyes. Pain and fear. She touched her belly and closed her eyes as though trying to calm the babe within.

Tirion lifted his hand and pressed the palm to her belly. The baby was rolling and kicking obviously feeling its mother's distress. Gently, Tirion called upon the Light and the baby seemed to calm nearly instantly. Rhenn's eyes lifted and her adopted father smiled. "You should be able to rest for a time. The Light has soothed it to sleep." He told her. He rose to his feet and helped her up. "Come then. Return to your husband's side. He needs you."

She nodded and hugged him once before leaving as quietly as she had come. Tirion watched her leave, wishing, as he had many times, that he had been blessed with a daughter born of his blood like her. Perhaps then part of his line would continue and he would have grandchildren. As it was he had adopted Rhenn's children and thus he was content.

Scouts from Ebon Blade were bring the king updates. Mograine and a small detachment were following the scourge as they went south. The Risen had allies in the thousands. Arthas seemed to have extended his reach once again and the undead army seemed to have one intent, to raze Stormwind and the whole of Azeroth to the ground.

The King was growing more and more anxious, though he did not show it publically about his wife being within the city. She left the protection of the Keep more than he liked and as a meeting with the defense generals ended, he looked over at the Home Guard captain and asked him where his spouse was.

The Queen was rumored to be in Old Town walking with two of her ladies and a Home Guard.

As it was she was in Old Town on the battlement looking out over the forest. There was a black cloud coming toward Stormwind and she drew her cloak close to herself. She looked into the forest.

The King caught sight of her from the ground level and sighed. She often walked along the battlements for fresh air and relief from the noisy streets. Below refugees had already begun to come into the city after losing their homes to Risen and Scourge.

He walked up to her and quickly pulled her to him. He needed to feel her physically, to know she was well and unharmed at this very moment. The queen had stiffened at the king's forwardness, but had relaxed into his embrace as she felt him caress her back. His hand gently caressed her back, but his distant look made her sure he was doing it more to sooth himself.

"Reports have become more disturbing." He said. "They have attacked Horde camps and skinned the bodies. They are walking in these skin suits as though they wish us to think them Horde."

"Perhaps that is the idea. To divide us with future allies even more." She mused.

He nodded. "Though I will not partner with the Horde as long as Garrosh is the Warchief." The King said.

He gently wrapped an arm about her and led her down and into the Trade District. They walked slowly toward the keep. The King moved allowing his wife to set the pace. Her body was very round making it hard for her to move at all or even be comfortable. He spent many night waking and finding her in a chair working on her embroidery since she could not sleep. He often had to sooth her and the baby to get her to rest. That was what she was getting now, naps every few hours when the babe was resting and not moving. The only sound sleep she had had was sleeping after she had returned to bed a couple nights before. Tirion had left for Northrend once more leaving two of his trusted commanders to aid the King in his efforts here. The queen had returned to him in the wee hours of the night. He had presumed she had been stalking the halls. He had woken to find her not in bed and waited for her to return. She had returned and was asleep as her head hit her pillow. He had watched over her and smiled.

For now he was going to help her rest. They entered their rooms and she walked to the bedroom. She removed her soft shoes and revealed her ankles were very swollen. Varian knelt and took a tiny foot in his hand and gently rubbed it to try and have her body reabsorb the fluid in her feet.

Helene came in and gave him a note from Darion Mograine. He smiled at his stepdaughter as she placed a tea of tea near Rhenn with some cheese and bread sandwiches for her to nibble on. He set the tiny foot in his lap as he broke the seal and read.

He looked up at his wife and Helene who were softly speaking to each other. Rhenn caught his look. "What is it, Varian?"

"The Risen have made it to Duskwood." He said lowly. He rose to his feet. He had to act now!

The King glanced at the startled and worried expressions around him. He then rose and went to his office. He quickly wrote up a speech for the crier to call for every able bodied person in Stormwind to heed the call to save the capital and to guard the people. He quickly dispatched it before he went back to his wife's apartments.

She was still seated and watched her handmaidens fluttering about her as they worked on daily chores, worked on packing, and worked on other things that made them appear like butterflies on the wing about the queen.

He looked at his wife. He realized he could not have her here so near her time with undead nearly at the gates. Darion had also asked his wife be removed with the Queen. Varian was going to, as had been planned, to remove all the children and send them by mage portal to Shattrath in Outlands. He would also send pregnant and new mothers. The rest he needed to help defend the city. If Stormwind fell it would break the spine of the Alliance. He went to his wife and pulled her to him almost pulling her off the bench as he pressed his cheek to her womb and he held his arms about her. She looked down at him, but then caressed his head thinking he merely wished to comfort her.

Varian turned his head to look out the window. At all costs his family would be safe. Anduin, he knew, was now a man and he would not be able to send away, but his wife, he would have to before the Scourge closed in. They had three days, perhaps more, for the Scourge to move through Duskwood and the Forest before arriving at their gates. He needed to think how to get her far from the city, and fast.


	14. The Hour of the Queen

Ch 14 - The Hour of the Queen

The Risen/Scourge unholy alliance took its time laying waste to the lands around Stormwind seeming to think that would be where the supplies would come in. They forgot Stormwind was a port and the harbor was heavily protected. Also with the dwarven designed cistern system, Stormwind could survive a siege with over 200,000 souls for months.

The troops that had been recalled back to the capital were anxious to fight. The days were warmer than in many parts of Northrend and many had been fighting for more than a year. Many were disheartened and disease in the temporary camps was everywhere. The healers worked with gnomish engineers to make the camps more sanitary and move the sewage away. Slowly the illnesses lessened, though of the twenty thousand that had returned to fight only fifteen were able to fight.

The King paced in his War Room with his generals at his side. The Risen/Scourge were crossing the river into the Elwynn Forest. They were receiving updates every five minutes from the scouts. Varian had a siege to prepare for and the birth of his child. Rhenn had gained her strength back, but the baby was less than a month off coming and he did not wish it to be born into his capital that might fall. The thought of his wife killed and raised as a mindless undead and the babe with her made him grow icy with fury.

He was planning on how to remove his wife to a safe spot. The Scourge had taken over much of the Stormwind provinces and he knew if he was to send her away, it would have to be further. Gilneas would have her, but the dreary weather could make her ill and many of those able to fight were in Stormwind including Genn Greymane. They were also fighting on two fronts, for the Alliance and for their own homeland, and thus likely could not guarantee the safety of the queen.

Highlords Darion Mograine and Tirion Fordring arrived by portal with Jaina Proudmoore from Dalaran. With Tirion was a middle aged man. Varian recognized him vaguely, but did not know from where. The man removed his hat and bowed to the king.

Varian looked to Tirion and arched an eyebrow.

"This man is Garrett." Tirion said. He nodded to the man. "He was one of Turalyon's officers and was with him when he felled Doomhammer." He watched Garrett straighten.

Garrett was a large man and had been a blacksmith. Now a war hero he had settled into domestic life with three lovely daughters who helped him tend his lands. His wife had been the daughter of the old mayor of Southshore before he had been washed away by a great tidal wave. They lived now near the great wall bordering the Arathi Highlands on the outskirts of the small town of New Southshore. He had come to Stormwind after being recalled to protect the capital, but Tirion had sought him out knowing that he had left his daughters without anyone to watch them and the King needed to place the Queen in the care of a soldier. Though the man had turned a farmer he still was known well for his abilities with a blade.

"Mograine has asked to have his wife removed from the capital. I know the Queen will soon give birth and a siege is no place for a newly born babe." Tirion went on.

General Jonathan nodded. "My wife is also near her time. I would send her away as well. Most of the other women whom are pregnant had been relocated. Our wives are stubborn." He said looking to the King.

Varian nodded slowly. Rhenn had been stubborn. She had sent wives and young children to Theramore to stay with Lady Jaina. The sorceress was there leaning on her staff as she watched the exchange.

"Rhenn, Helene, and Lady Jonathan are all welcome in Theramore, but the pact I have with Warchief Hellscream may not be the best place for the Queen of the Alliance herself." She took a breath. "Dalaran is not either for she is known there."

"Indeed." Varian said. He looked to Tirion. "Garrett looks to be a fine man and with his battle record he would protect my wife well. But how will he keep her identity a secret?"

"My half sister, your majesty, is named Amaya. She is here in Stormwind. My girls have never met her. It would be easy enough to have her as such and she is both younger and a half elf as her majesty is." Garrett said.

Varian sighed. "But only one soldier…"

"No." Darion interjected. "I will be sending two of my men north. The militia in New Southshore is in need of training and discipline before they join our ranks on the battle field." He cocked his head. "They would keep the queen safe."

Varian nodded. "This would seem to be a good plan." He sighed. "Now to convince my wife that she will be leaving." He looked to Darion. "Send your men ahead to avoid suspension."

Mograine nodded. "I will send Thassarian and Abyssion. Thassarian is known to the queen and she will trust his presence."

Varian took a step to Garrett. "I am trusting you with the jewels of this kingdom. Do not disappoint me." He said scowling at the thought of his beloved being apart from him. At the same time he knew that it was the best possible solution to keep her and his coming baby safe and out of danger. And yet it pained him to have thoughts of her leaving his protection and bed.

Garrett looked up at him. "I will guard her with my life, majesty. On my honor, she will be safe."

Varian nodded.

Tirion nodded. "Good. Jaina. You must return to the refugees in Theramore and I to Icecrown. Jamiy is keeping the forces well in hand. The young man is brilliant for stategy." The sorceress opened a portal and they stepped through to Dalaran.

Varian scowled at the maps before him.

ZzZ

The escape routes were diminishing and the Queen watched the fires from her window. The fires were bonfires made by the Risen army not to keep warm or eat, but to mark locations of various groups under certain commanders.

Helene had left with a small group that was heading toward Redridge to escape the Risen. She had hated to leave, but her husband had convinced her to leave the city. They left through the secret passage to Northshire and from there gryphons flew them over the hills to the town of Lakeshire where people were also evacuating. Those who were able were sent to fight and those unable were being sent to various locations including Ironforge and the Wetlands to cross to Theramore.

The Risen had cut off the northern escape route for the refuges and thus trapped them in the valley of Lakeshire with only a small garrison and the militia to guard them. However, the Risen seemed more into cutting them off than actually attacking and so they stayed making ready for a defense.

Varian looked out over the lands beyond the battlements. He heard the soldiers whispering about that this would be where they would die, but at least it was home not on a glacier in Northrend. This battle was for home and keeping all they knew safe.

Beside him Anduin was looking out. "Mother does not wish to leave." The young man said. "I have been trying to convince her, but she refuses. She sends others away and stays."

"She is stubborn." Varian said darkly. "Her safety is my top concern and I have a man who will take her north." He looked at his son. "By force if he has to. I will not have my queen here to die and my child with her." He looked at his son. "Having you here will be hard enough."

"I have proven myself, father." The young man countered. "She has as well. Would you let her stay of she was not carrying a child?"

Varian considered that. He sighed and his scowl deepened. "No." He said flatly. "Her safety would be a distraction and others would be victims."

Anduin nodded. "Yes, you have a point."

"Our army is losing faith in the wars." Varian said looking out again. "We must find a way to bring them back to fight for home and the Alliance. Some have become ill and died, others have lost their homes, and others their families. Even now some of them ready to fight family members who are now scourge and Risen."

A cheer went up behind them and they looked back toward the Trade Square. They could not see the reason for the gathering, but they walked down the stairs to the Valley of Heroes and into the main square.

On the back of a pale grey mare sat Rhenn in her own battle clothing that few had seen. Though part of it was high due to her expanded belly, she looked ready to fight and the people were crowded around her. Soldiers were knelt before her.

The King saw his queen meet his gaze as he pulled himself up onto a porch of a nearby shop. She slid to the earth. One soldier steadied her and she stood before them.

"**My people!"** She cried. "**I was not born to this country nay even to you, but you took me in as one of your own. I have lived among you for most of my life and fought long and hard for peace. However, it would seem the land which is already in strife has other plans. I call upon you brothers and sisters. Will you fight and defend your homeland or will you flee from your own shadows. I came here a child, but I was amazed by the loyalty the people of Stormwind have not only to the King, but to the Alliance itself. If the clans of my family had banded together, perhaps they would not be near extinction. Even now the United Alliance is on the brink. The Undead march on our very heart. Will you let them stab it and rid the would the humans or will you stand and fight. I for one will fight until my dying breath for this land and the kingdom that has made me its queen. I carry the King's child, but I would fight at your side. My husband, the King, will beside you as will my stepson. Will you be brave and fight? I know some of you will fall, but being remembered as a hero of the Alliance is a great honor for the fallen and for the family of the fallen. Uther Lightbringer, himself, is a saint in the Church of the Light and he will always be remembered for his sacrifice to this land and the people. Will you join me and remember him and liberate our home from the undead. The undead will not take our town and the Light burning in our souls. We will defeat them! Who is with me**?" She cried. She was calling at the top of her lungs and the soldiers about her were applauding and cheering for the Queen.

She smiled and lifted her hands as soldiers came and lifted her up onto their shoulders and began to sing the Stormwind anthem for the Kingdom. She sat balanced in the shoulders of two men and laughed clapping and cheering the raise of moral in her people.

Anduin and Varian watched as the men and women carried the queen about the square. Anduin grinned at his father who just shook his head and clapped to the beat of the song. Anduin joined in and Varian took a breath. Again his Queen had done it. What he had planned on doing was giving a speech to inspire war heroes, his wife had done to gain the trust with memories of who they were. He looked about him. Soldiers who had been thinking to desert or derelict in some manner were now cheering in support of the cause.

Genn Greymane and his Worgen were in the group and found their own spirits lifted by the queen whom spoke true about the Light and the mettle the men were made of.

All Varian could do was join in the cheering before making his way to his queen's side to kiss her deeply and embrace her. Rhenn, his queen of ages, his rock, the woman he was to send away soon, was now a hero.

ZzZ

Varian looked down at his sleeping wife. He gently played with her thick golden hair in the half light. The day was quickly becoming night and he would send her away in the middle of the night. He was doing it for her safety and for the safety of his people. With her away he would be able to think about the war and how to battle the undead army.

Rhenn shifted in her sleep and he pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled her neck trying to lose himself in her scent at least for now. He needed her, but also needed to become Lo'Gosh, the Ghost Wolf gladiator who won brave battles in the Crimson Ring with the strategy. His wife safe would be the only way to insure the town did not fall.

"My love." He whispered. Her speech had made the soldiers become brave and ready for the undead beyond the walls. He could have given a speech that would have motivated them as well, but the pregnant queen had been among them and called them to defend their homeland.

She woke. She had been tired, but happy when they had returned to the Keep. Varian had pounced dragging her from the public eye and pulling at her clothing as he kissed her walking down the hall. Newer servants were mortified and older servants just chuckled and discreetly followed picking up clothing and armor to place in the King's chambers. Her majesty's rooms were closer to the throne room and the keep center.

Varian had had his wicked way with her there, praising the Light that she was already with child for sending her away in such a way without knowing a babe was in her belly and wondering if the tryst had produced on would have caused his mind to wonder. Even more so if she had returned in the state. His jealous rage may have done something foolish, though as he sobered slightly, he never would strike her as Grekko once had.

Rhenn's eyes opened and she blinked sleep from her eyes. She took a breath. "I know why you woke me." She said softly. "You are going to send me away." She looked toward the fire.

He propped himself on his elbow as he pulled her body against his. She was facing away from him and her body fit to his as he absently brushed a piece of her hair back from her face. He collected his thoughts. Her comment had shot through his guard.

"I need you safe from this." He said lowly.

She sat up slowly and sighed. "I am to be put away while my adopted country is torn apart?" She asked. She rose to her feet. She walked to the fireplace and rubbed her hands together. It offered her little warmth. Varian remained where he was watching her.

"You brought this country together." He said softly. "But you cannot expect me to have my mind fully on the city while you are within the walls laboring to bring forth my child." He sat up his back to her a moment. "You cannot ask me to not think about you, should the city fall, that you could be killed." He turned the firelight dancing on his rugged features. "I lost one wife when I could have kept her safe. Do not ask me to have you in danger." He said. His eyes looked like molten core as he watched her turn to him. Her belly was like a veined white fruit. He could even from across the room see the child moving within her.

"Tiffin still haunts you." She said. "Even now." She took a breath. She then looked up at him. "What if the city falls and you die? Have you ever thought about my own thoughts on such matters? If you are risen as a ghoul and you then killed those you cared for and once loved like countless scourge? Do you think I could handle the pain of not knowing if you and Anduin lived or had been killed?"

"I won't die." He said sternly. He rose to his feet and padded naked to her. She watched him wearily as he came to her and embraced her as she stood stiff and unmoved. He held his warm body to hers. "I will not die and I will not have Anduin die." He nuzzled her hair. "Believe that."

"I do not know what to believe anymore." She said looking back at the fire. "I carry the child of a king and I am being sent away to be a nobody." She slapped her belly. "I mean nothing."

He turned her to him appalled by the nearly vacant look in her look as if she were retreating within herself. He gripped her arms and shook her lightly. "Sweetheart. I wish there was another way. All your ladies are gone, except for Kallin whom I am sending with you."

Her eyes focused on his. She lifted a hand to his face and he pressed it to his cheek watching her. He turned his face and kissed her palm lovingly. "I am afraid." She whispered.

"I am too." He answered his hand rising to her face to brush the soft tear he found there. "I cannot stand to be away from you, but for the good of my kingdom and the people within it, I must have my mind cleared for the battle ahead." He cupped her face between his great hands. "Please, I do this out of love for you and my people. Understand that."

She nodded. "I do. I do understand." She said softly. She looked up at him. "I love you, Varian." She whispered. She pulled him to her to kiss him. He kissed her back. It was not the impassioned kiss they had shared an hour before, but it was gentle, loving, and reaffirming of their bond. "I will go." She said as he pressed his forehead to hers. "By the Light I love you. I do not wish to be parted from you." She told him tears in her eyes.

His hand dropped to her belly as the other tangled in her tousled hair. "Light give me strength." He whispered as he pressed another kiss to her brow and they stood together for several minutes.

ZzZ

The gryphon cooed softly as its dwarven handler placed the heavy metal armor about its body. It would not fly as far as unarmored gryphons, but it would reach a safe place outside the reach of the Scourge so that the queen would be safe to travel on. The first stop would be a long night flight to Loch Modan. The gryphon would arrive there in the early hours of morning and the queen could rest in the inn as a commoner. From there it would be a two day journey to New Southshore where Garrett's farm and daughters were.

Kallin was lifted onto the back of a ready gryphon by her husband, General Jonathan. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and pressed a hand to her womb. The young woman was dressed as a commoner and looked the part even down to her hair style and lack of added color to her lips and cheeks.

Garrett was seated on a large male gryphon. Two dwarves from Ironforge would accompany them to Loch Modan. The Mountainers often traveled and would not raise eyebrows riding in with common folk. Most would just guess they were escorting the pregnant common women to a resting place. They were already on their gryphons watching the small crowd.

At the small door Rhenn emerged wearing simple peasant clothing that if anything made her pregnancy more visible. Her thick weather cloak had been her husband's many years ago when he had returned to Stormwind as Lo'Gosh, the Gladiator. It was stained, but would keep her warm on the night flight.

Anduin embraced his mother and whispered to her. She nodded and kissed his cheek before walking to the gryphon. She was helped into the saddle by the human gryphon master. He was a burly man who smiled as he attached her small bag to the saddle and then belted her onto the beast so she could not fall even if she fell asleep.

Varian, dressed in his full armor, came to her side and looked at her. He lifted a small pouch. "To keep you safe." He said. "It has always given me luck." He tried to smile. Instead he stooped and kissed her deeply causing her lips to bruise under the pressure. She stifled a yelp as he devoured her mouth for the final time before he stepped back with a loud smacking noise as their lips parted. "Go!" He barked and slapped the gryphon's lion hindquarters.

It bellowed and launched into the air with a great flapping and looking back angrily at the king who had already turned away. Anduin and General Jonathan watched them go until they were out of sight.

"Light give me strength." Varian repeated as he leaned against the cool stones of the keep. "Light protect my wife, my son, and the unborn." He said.

With that he turned and walked into the castle his head up and ready for war.


	15. Humble Birth and Secrets from the Past

Ch 15 - Humble Birth and Secrets from the Past

Amaya stood overlooking the fields before her. She had been here nearly three weeks. Her very round belly was supported by her leaning far back as she held onto a hoe with on hand. Garrett walked up to her. For such a large man, he moved very quietly, but she had heard him coming. He played the game well, only speaking to her frankly when the girl's were asleep in the loft and would not hear them speaking late at night. Rhenn for her part had adapted to simple housewife very easily having been raised to be one by her adopted family and clan. Skills such as cleaning fish and animals without damaging the hides had impressed the former officer of the Stormwind army. He never thought hiding the Queen of the Alliance would have been so easy.

"Are you well sister?" He asked nodding to the members of the community that walked by them, returning to the fields after midday lunch.

She nodded. "The baby is kicking." She said letting her free hand fall to her belly. She was a week from her due date and she found she hoped for it to come with each passing hour.

He nodded. He reached out gently and his hand paused near her. His eyes met hers. She smiled at the silent request and took his hand and pressed it to her over the thick home spun wool . He smiled feeling the baby move within her. It had been many years since he felt the feeling and it was soothing.

He looked out and saw his three daughters, Gretchen, Amanda, and Heidi already working in a field of early peas that needed to be harvested. The eldest, Heidi, was seventeen and being courted. Mathias, a young local man walked up to her and offered her some water. Garrett smiled and walked out to join them again. She and her sisters had been up with their father since daybreak, but they had all been lax on Amaya, whom was very pregnant and not sleeping well. Plus she cooked amazing food which made them not mind her staying home much of the day. The youngest, Gretchen, seemed to be very happy to have her aunt about for some guidance. He was a widower whose wife, Aramathea, had died nearly five years ago in childbirth.

She heard a horse behind her and turned to see the captain of the New Shore guard, Andrew, riding next to two Death Knights on their chargers. Amaya could tell from where she stood whom the Death Knights Highlord Mograine had sent to help train and aide the troops, was. One had claw like tattoos over his now white eyes and down his cheeks were very distinctive and cold only belong to one person. Beside him walked his skeletal minion with his great ax called Lurid. The other was a tall man who once had been a well known warrior. He was Abyssion, father of the warlock Lillina, and lover of a Darnassian druid.

Thassarian was tall and distinctive among these folk. He spotted Amaya watching him and excused himself for a moment. He had befriended her in sight of the town so people would not ask questions as to why he would speak to her more than most. Abyssion was less social, but kept an eye on the pregnant lady as he spoke to Andrew.

They had arrived only a few days before she had and training the men was a cover for watching over Kallin Jonathon and her mistress at the behest of Highlord Mograine, Tirion, and King Varian. Koltira and Mograine himself were to protect Mograine's wife in Northshire where she was to help with the wounded. The rest of the Ebon Blade would fight alongside their Agent Crusade brothers and sisters in either Northrend or in Stormwind. Highlord Fordring commanded in Icecrown while Mograine commanded the group in Stormwind.

He had come to the city well and carried water for the heavily pregnant woman whom had taken the name of the farmer's sister. Abyssion had stayed back watching for trouble or people taking too much of an interest in the exchange. The man Garrett had served Varian's father beside General Turalyon and was very eager to serve the Alliance again by hiding the Queen. Only three people in the town knew her true identity and they all would keep it that way lest some tongue wag in the wrong places.

The Death Knight dismounted and walked to Amaya. "It is not nice to stare." He said as he came level with her, his cloak moving about him like a shadow given life. His armor made a soft metallic sound as he stepped on the uneven soft earth. His unearthly white eyes glowed even in the light of day.

"I would have thought, of all people, you would be used to it." She countered.

He nodded and half smiled as he looked at the townsfolk working nearby. It was clear they were not sure what to make of the undead man who stood there armed with his twin rune blades. Death Knights were interesting. Their skin was ice cold with a blue tinge and their eyes white without pupils. They all wore plate armor making them look even larger than they were. The undead minion shifted near them watching silently. "You look well, your highness." He said softly under his breath. "Does the babe trouble you?" He asked more loudly seeing her hand resting on the swell. He nodded to the people who looked up seeing him. They clearly did not fully trust him, but Amaya whom had come from Stormwind had seen many they seemed to ration.

She shook her head. "No, but thank you for asking, my lord."

He cocked his head. "I am not a lord." He said softly.

"You are here." She said looking up at him. "No one has seen your caliber of warrior in this town and you are a Death Knight." She smiled.

He nodded. "True enough." Though he was forever frozen in her twenties because of the Lich King's spell, he had lived long enough now to see many things happen.

"How is Kallin?" She asked softly. Her friend was also here under the false name of Jessi. She had been "brought" to be servant and maid to the Death Knights and serve them. Though in fact it was the other way around. Thassarian was to guard the town and guard the young Queen and noblewoman at all costs. Both were with child, which made the Death Knight uncomfortable it seemed, but he covered it well. Thassarian like Mograine had the cold exterior of the Death Knight that was stereotypical, but also like his master he was learning he still had fragments of his soul left and the two women were helping him remember what it was to not only be human, but to be alive.

"She is well. She dotes on me more than she should." He remarked. "I am unused to having a maid." He looked toward the distant shore. "The baby moves inside a woman. I had forgotten from when Leryssa was being carried by my mother. I remember her more as a baby and toddler than in my mother's womb. Are they always so active?" He asked curiously.

"Sometimes." She nodded. "She should sleep when she can, when it rests. She is used to the living, however." She said. She looked over the fields. "How are the inspections going?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I am the Queen of the Alliance. Even in hiding I do like to keep informed Thassarian." She said so only he could hear, but her tone was firm.

He looked her up and down. "If only Varian could see his regal queen covered in dirt and smelling of loam and wood smoke and wearing thick harsh wool for a dress."

She chuckled. "I believe you tease me, sir Death Knight."

"I believe I do, yes." He offered a smile.

"Go on work the troops, but do not exhaust them. You have far more stamina."

"Of course…I am not living." He said. He mounted Dusk and chuckled. "I think one of your nieces has found something she wishes to show you, housewife." He said.

She shot him a look before looking to see what Gretchen was bringing her. It was a butterfly that was resting on her shoulder. Amaya smiled and looked at it as Thassarian moved off to gather Andrew.

ZzZ

The next day was very much like the others Queen Rhenn had spent here. She became her token identity when she woke from her bed near the house fireplace. It was warmer there as the cold of spring nights often chilled her. She sat up slowly. She touched her belly feeling a slight twinge.

She stood up and moved about the house. Something was different. She knew it

Garrett sat eating the thin oatmeal she had prepared for the morning meal with thick honey to sweeten it. He watched her moved about the kitchen. Something was different in her gait. She was more bent over and moved about with restless movements as if something was on her mind.

He rose to his feet and went to her as she went to draw water from the well behind the house. "Are you well?" He asked her as she worked the pump and lifted the handle.

"Yes." She said.

"Is the babe restless?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He moved and lifted the bucket for her. "Do you think you are in labor?"

"No." She said. She looked up at the trees and touched her belly. "But I am sure it is close at hand."

"Shall I leave Heidi with you?" He asked.

She nodded. "If that isn't too much trouble."

He took her hand and stepped close so only she would hear. "Good lady, I fear for you. Country women die more frequently than those of the city. What if…?"

"I am well. When the pains start we shall fetch the midwife." She said softly. She patted his hand. "Worry not. I have had several babes. I know what to expect."

"But not in some time." He said and took a breath. "Please be careful. Have Heidi do all the heavy work. You need your rest."

She for once did not argue and nodded. "What is the midwife's name?"

"She is a half-elf by the name of Mahela. She is elderly, but she has saved several women from difficult births here."

She nodded and walked gingerly back into the house.

ZzZ

It was several hours later. Rhenn/Amaya was sleeping on the couch with a blanket about her when her eyes opened. She was in terrible pain. She had been having minor contractions for two weeks, but suddenly the pain was nearly unbearable. She bent over and whimpered pushing against the pain. Tears ran down her cheeks as Heidi dropped the bucket she held and went to her side.

"Auntie?" She asked. "Are you all right?"

Rhenn shook her head as the pains eased, but only slightly. "Fetch Mahela, your father, and the Death Knights Abyssion and Thassarian." She gasped.

"Death Knights, why the death knights?"

"They are friends of mine from Stormwind. Go child, go!"

Heidi dashed out and ran to her father first out in the fields. "Father, father, its auntie, she's in pain and asking for you?"

"Did you fetch the midwife?" Garrett asked.

"Going now. Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Can you fetch the two death knights?"

"Why?"

"She has asked for them." Heidi said.

"Girls." Garrett said sharply as they made ready to dash.

They turned back to him. "Yes father?" They asked at the same time.

"Your Auntie is very special. You must know that."

"Of course, father."

"No." He shook his head. "She is a secret. Promise you will keep her identity to yourselves."

"We swear." Heidi said. "Who is she, if not our Auntie?"

Garrett took a breath. "The Queen of the Alliance. She is Lady Rhenn herself."

"What?" Amanda squeaked.

"Hush." Garrett admonished, looking about. No one was near enough to hear, but he did not wish to take any chances.

The three girls nodded. "Why is she here?" Heidi asked.

"The baby was coming soon and the King could not have her in the city where she could have been harmed. She has been your auntie because it was safer. Now we must pray and help her all we can." Garrett said.

The girls nodded. Amanda ran to fetch the Death Knights and Heidi went to fetch old Mahela. The old half elf woman was an old gentle soul who offered sweets to children who came to her house on the outskirts of town and she had helped several women give birth including two difficult labors. Garrett had told her that he wished that she would have come to the town, as she had on the North wind, and thus his own wife would still be alive.

Amanda reached the two story building where the Death Knights were staying. She knocked on the door furiously and the door opened to reveal Jessi, her own belly was large, but she seemed to hold it less awkwardly than Amaya had. "What can I do for you, child?" Jessi asked.

"Amaya, my auntie, she is in labor. She calls for the Death Knights. I have no idea why."

Jessi lifted her hand and went into the house leaving the door wide. "Lord Abyssion, Lord Thassarian."

Thassarian appeared on the stairs. "What is it?" He asked.

"It is time." Jessi said slowly.

Thassarian nodded slowly. Abyssion joined him and together they walked out into the street. A storm was blowing in and the harsh wet wind blew skirts and cloaks in wild frenzies around their owners. The four came through the door to find Heidi helping the elderly Mahela into the room where Amaya was sitting her hand on her belly. Amaya was watching the weather outside as she winced with another contraction.

Mahela nodded to the woman and dropped to her knees. Without preamble she reached under the thick wool skirts of her patient and felt. Amaya was shocked by the invasion of her privacy and person, but the woman withdrew her hand and pressed a hand to her belly.

"This is not your first birth." The midwife crone said softly.

"No." Rhenn said panting between the contractions. They were steady and regular.

"You also have been in labor for a lot longer than an hour." The midwife said softly patting the knee. "The baby wills to be born soon enough. Come stay warm and walk about to try to descend the babe."

Mahela watched the girl rise. She knew there was something familiar, but she could not put her finger on it. As the girl walked about with the help of Garrett it suddenly became clear as she bent in a contraction. Someone she had not thought on for years…could it be?

ZzZ

The night wore on and the storm grew more intense. Garrett was happy he had replaced the slates on the house the year before as the rain pelted the windows. The large former blacksmith sat in a chair watching as Abyssion walked with the Queen. She was in contractions every thirty seconds and it nearly bent her in two as the death knight held her elbows to steady her.

Thassarian, Jessi, the girls and Garrett had spent the better part of four hours walking with the labored woman as the midwife made ready for the birth.

After another hour Rhenn was allowed to crawl back into the bed near the fire as the contractions grew more intense and very close together. She was sweat drenched and Mahela calmly watched her progress. Garrett sat near her trying to help, but not be in the way. Jessi was caressing her hair. The Death Knights moved to stand guard and help bring in water to be boiled.

The girl watched in horrified fascination as the queen labored. She was greatly in pain, but it was easier and not as hard as it had been with Alanis. It also was shorter. She was crowning at five hours and at last Mahela gave her leave to push.

Garrett and Jessi helped anchor her and after an hour of crying and exhaustive pushing a small, but healthy girl slid from the Queen. The pour woman fainted as the baby slipped from her and Garrett held her against him anxiously as Mahela and Jessi wiped the baby and cleaned her face and nose. The baby whimpered, it was mostly in protest of being rubbed with warm wet towels. Once cleaned Mahela cut the cord binding her to her mother and turned her attentions to the Queen who had her eyes open and was trying to move.

Garrett calmed her as they listened to the storm, but the baby yawned and settled down beside her mother as Mahela changed the sheets. She was not yet hungry enough to complain and the queen needed rest.

The death knights ate alongside the others at they all relaxed. The queen and princess were well and resting. They both looked at the infant curiously wondering how she could sleep through the storm. Rhenn was understandable after how much she had labored, but the infant also seemed to just be lulled to sleep by the sounds.

When Rhenn woke sometime later, Jessi and the death knights had parted, the girls were sleeping, and Mahela had returned to her cottage. The large former officer turned farmer was poking the coals. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Rhenn nursing the baby in the low light. The soft sound he had been hearing was the baby cooing as she suckled.

Rhenn for her part was watching him.

He came to her. "Are you well, do you need anything?" He asked.

"Some milk if you have it." She said softly. She smiled at him.

He fetched it from the larder. Thick and sweet, Heidi had milked the goat only an hour ago. He brought the frothy mug to Rhenn and smiled at her as she reached with her free hand to drink. "What do you call her?" He asked softly.

Rhenn smiled weakly. "Aramathea." She said softly.

Garrett's eyes welled up and he looked away for a moment. Rhenn pressed a hand to his thick bicep and looked at him. "She was a good woman. She will be remembered now in two homes."

He turned back and smiled even as the tears spilled. "She would have liked that."

ZzZ

Lillina, the young warlock, had arrived in New Southshore. She knew the Queen was somewhere near this area and she had questions for her. She had journeyed from the dwarven harbor of Menethil to here. Jaina Proudmoore had allowed it to slip that the queen while the city of Stormwind prepared to face the undead masses, had been sent to safety in the far reaches of the United Alliance kingdom.

She went around asking about half elves in the area and found there were two. The elderly midwife and the new comer from Stormwind who was the half sister of the old retired Stormwind army officer. She had been born when his father had remarried.

The young warlock was sure she had found Rhenn. As it happened as she went to the town hall. The old birth and death records held that there was a young half elf borne of the union between Nile the bronze smith and his second wife, Mariel. The daughter's name was Amaya.

Lillina was confused by this, but decided to check out the area anyway. She asked for directions for listed son from the first marriage, Garrett. A local woman with apple cheeks pointed her to the town outskirts where a two level home rested on the edge of several fields.

She walked to the door and was startled when a tall death knight emerged. Her mouth dropped open when she recognized Abyssion, her father standing before her. He looked at her a moment and cocked his head. "What brings you here?" He asked gruffly.

"I have come looking for someone. I have heard she was within the home of Garrett."

He shrugged. "Garrett is within. Ask him." He said and trudged off passed her.

She watched him go. He seemed not to wish to be bothered and so she turned back to the door. She knocked and a large burly man came to the door. "Yes?" He asked folding his arms across his barrel chest.

"I have come to see Queen Rhenn." Lillina said undaunted. "I was sent from Stormwind to check her welfare." That was a bald faced lie, but she held her ground.

He nodded. "Very well." He said after several moments of looking her up and down in her dark robes. "She is within. The babe woke about five minutes ago and so she is nursing it. Be quiet as you move, but I am sure she would like the company."

Lillina nodded and followed his hand back to the area where a woman sat up on a bed. She was leaning back against several pillows, but the queen still had her bold eyes that belayed her exhausted physic. Lillina knew it was Rhenn by the tattoos on her face. Others swirled in intricate patterns around her bosom, which she had never seen before. The queen was nursing a thick brown haired babe against her breast.

Lillina coughed politely and Rhenn looked up. The queen looked as though she had not slept well a few nights, but still she smiled by way of greeting. "Lillina. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The young warlock bowed slightly. "Majesty." She said. "I came to see you and Helene."

"How did you find me?" Rhenn asked. Rhenn took a breath. "Helene is still in Stormwind somewhere. She did not come with me." She sounded a little worried.

"I did not see her." The young warlock said.

"Perhaps she left with another group." Rhenn said. "She was supposed to leave as I did, but to a different part of the countryside. How did you…" Rhenn doubted Varian or any of his officers had allowed it to slip even to the young girl's mentor.

"Jaina let it slip, but I was the only one in the room." Lillina said stepping closer. The queen had evidently been interrupted in her lunch as it sat on the table beside her. Rhenn lifted the infant and settled her back to nurse from the other breast as she again looked up.

"It is good to see you again." She said.

"Thank you, you as well." The young warlock said. She dropped unbidden onto the bed near Rhenn's knees.

The queen lifted the now sleepy infant and patted her back. She was rewarded by a loud burp and then the baby settled into the hollow Rhenn had made for her as a makeshift crib. The baby soon was snoring lightly and Rhenn chuckled softly.

Rhenn turned to her food and began to eat the now cool stew and thick yeast bread that she had been given. With it was thick goat's milk and a small draft of thick yeasty beer that Mahela had informed her she must drink to gain her strength back and to help with her milk flow.

"She is beautiful. King Wrynn will be pleased."

"Yes." Rhenn agreed. She smiled. "Now come what brings you here to visit old little me?" She said grinning. The girl grinned too and felt herself relax.

They talked well into the afternoon and Rhenn insisted she stay for dinner. The girl relented and ate dinner with the family and even got the chance to hold the tiny princess. The baby was smaller than she had expected and was wrapped in simple clothes to keep her dry and warm. The face and hair made her look very much like her sire, but her eyes. Her eyes were sea green and looked much like Rhenn's. She excused herself after dinner refusing the offer from Garrett for her to spend the night and left bidding good night to the queen. She would keep the secret of where she was hidden as well. She needed to return to Darnassus now that some of her questions had been answered and for that she was grateful to the queen for listening to her. A half elf seemed to understand the plight better than any other and Rhenn had survived more trials than any singular being should have to endure. For that, Lillina thought as the gryphon lifted into the air, Rhenn was very much a hero.

ZzZ

Kallin went into labor two days later and gave birth within two hours to a healthy son. Abyssion and Thassarrian both helped the elderly midwife deliver the babe. Abyssion stayed at her side smiling as the baby nursed and fussed in the tiny infant way. He marveled at the perfect tiny feet and hands and thick brown hair. He felt feelings stir he had not known in some time watching the babe. He even watched the two of them sleep snug by the fire, the mother in the cot and the babe in a drawer from one of the dressers in the simple home.

The orderly was on her feet and able to move within a day. She, unlike her queen, was much stronger after giving birth and went to see her friend.

Mahela was there checking on her patients. She looked up at Jessi and then turned back to Rhenn. "I have to tell you. You remind me of someone I knew long ago." She looked up at Rhenn and then reached to touch her face. Then she touched her brow and then her cheeks. Rhenn allowed it as the old woman felt her face.

The old woman smiled and then rose to her feet slowly. Rhenn was not able to walk yet, but she looked up at the older woman. "What is it?"

"A'latha." She said.

Rhenn knew that word. She took a steadying breath. She had seen it on a grave. The grave in Ghostlands, with the flower, the blood knight, and…

She gasped. "Wait!" She cried. "You knew my mother?"

Mahela paused at the door. "When you are ready child. You will find me." And with that she was gone. Kallin looked at Rhenn and drew the shawl over her shoulders and nodded to the porridge. Rhenn took a bite and then looked to the door.

"Could it be Kallin?" She asked softly. "Could she know why I was abandoned?"

Kallin had no answer.

ZzZ

It was nearly a week later before Rhenn ventured out of bed. She dressed herself in the simple homespun clothing and apron she had been given. The dress was thick and kept her warm as she looked down at the sleeping small, but healthy girl.

She lifted her and walked gingerly down the road and up to the house where the midwife lived. She knocked on the door and a frail voice reached her.

"Come in."

She did and had to duck to keep from being hit in the head or face by the drying herbs hanging from the rafters. Rhenn smiled when she saw Mahela on the couch working on a blanket. It was a baby blanket of many colors. The half elf smiled up at her. "You do look like your mother. Is that why you have come?"

Rhenn nodded holding her baby with the experience of a mother whom had had children for a long time. "How do you know who I am?"

"Your mother wished to name you Kali or Star. She was looking at them as she died."

"Why did she die?"

"She gave up on life. I think it was because of the disappointments she had had." She looked down. "She was a good woman."

"If she was a good woman why did she let me nearly die on the pack ice."

"Who told you that?" Mahela looked up sharply.

"No one, but I have met my father. He is a blood knight."

Mahela laughed without humor. "No child." She said. "He longed for children, but you were not of his making."

"But if my father was not a blood elf how am I a half elven if my mother was human."

"You mother was a princess to the blood elves." Mahela said steadily looking up at Rhenn. "Anthalas, was not your father. You father was murdered long before you were born. He was human." She took a breath and coughed a little. "Anthalas was the one who left you to die."

"But he knew me. When I was in Ghostlands, I smelled a flower and he found me. He saved my life. He…"

"The gods saved you my dear little one." Mahela. "I knew you were destined for something." She looked up and smiled her eyes though tight with age were bright.

Rhenn lifted from her small necklace her locket. Within were pictures of Varian, her children, and a small scrap of red silk. Her parents had told her she was wrapped lovingly in it and the face of the locket was the clasp that had been on it. She had kept them close and had a dwarven gold smith fashion for her the locket after the birth of Jamiy and Helene. She looked down at the now threadbare silk and sighed. "He cared. I went through my life thinking I was abandoned. Then when I met him I thought he loved me. He told me he was my father."

"Guilt, child." Mahela said. "He was your father's murderer. Your mother told me everything while she paced the small hut in the Ghostlands." She took a breath. "Sadly, I had to leave her when the scourge invaded. I knew I had other babies to deliver and so I made my way south until I was welcomed here." She smiled. "I never knew I would see you again." She patted Rhenn's knee. "Now look at you. A mother, a grandmother, and a queen." She chuckled which turned into choking. She held up her hand as Rhenn moved to help her. "No. I am well. Just old."

"The flower. I smell it here."

"Moonglow?" Mahela asked. "Very few bushes remain. The one at my house is no doubt dead or wild." She pointed up at the rafters. I have one here. It bloomed this spring for the first time ever. It was a good omen to me." She looked levelly at Rhenn. "It know you were returning to me."

Rhenn shifted gingerly and looked down at the baby who was waking and fusing for her meal. Rhenn sighed and let the top of her dress drop and pulled out her breast. It was heavy and milk laden as she let the baby root for it and latch on. Her eyes closed to being barely open as the baby suckled from her. Mahela smiled. "It much be a wondrous thing to nurse a baby."

Rhenn looked up. "Do you not have children?"

"No Sin'dorei male would court me." Mahela said keeping the bitterness from her voice, but only barely. "I am a half elf, mixed blood. To them I am nothing. By the time I moved here I was far too old to think about child bearing." She cocked her head. "Though I have delivered over two thousand children in my life time and those are my children." She smiled at Rhenn. "And this tiny one." She pulled the blanket down to reveal the dark haired baby with tiny nearly round, but had tips still ears. "Is my first grandchild."

Rhenn spent the rest of the afternoon with the elder woman and even made her a stew of thick broth and vegetables. They ate together before Rhenn returned home. Rhenn listened to her heritage. She was the daughter of a Blood Elf princess and her human lover. She had been born in the woods because her mother would not have a half elf born where her family would kill it outright. The man who had claimed before to be her father had tried to kill her, but even now Rhenn wore his cloak clasp and had a scrap of cloth that she had been wrapped in. He had meant to kill her, but part of him would not expose her to the elements. It was for this reason she had made it to her adopted parents.

Mahela listened about the Tuskarr and Rhenn coming to Stormwind and dwelling among the humans. Then Rhenn spoke about her marriages to Grekko and Varian as well as her beautiful children. Mahela could only smile at the beautiful girl whom she had delivered was now a middle aged woman and a mother and grandmother herself. She was a queen as was her birthright.

Rhenn returned home with a lighter heart. She could not wait to tell Varian. She now knew who she was. She wanted to learn more of Mahela and her own half elven history.

It was midmorning when Rhenn walked carrying a light breakfast in a basket in one arm and her infant in the other to the healer's home. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. She opened the door and saw Mahela by the fireplace.

"There you are." She said. "Sleeping in?" She asked.

She came closer and froze. Mahela was staring into the fire unblinking. In her lap was a note on parchment. On her face was a soft smile even as her now unseeing eyes watched the dancing flames before her.

Rhenn took a quivering breath. She had wanted to know so much more about the blood elves and who she was and now…

She lifted the paper. It was addressed to her. The first part was the request of the midwife to be cremated. The second was her desire to have her ashes spread in the city of Stormwind, the place where the sign of hope for a new life dwelled, Rhenn. The last part was to Rhenn herself and Rhenn held the note closed and began to weep.

Later that day a small group stood around a funeral pyre watching the flames claim the body of the elderly woman. Rhenn stood beside Garrett and Thassarian watching the flames lick skin from bones and the smoke drifted out to sea. The beach was where Rhenn requested the pyre to be. Rhenn had left her family by sea. So should the lonely midwife whose only joy in her life was knowing that a girl she delivered had become the fullest fate could have every be hoped for.

Rhenn wept as Heidi bounced the baby girl softly. Garrett held the Queen's shoulders gently knowing from her conversation when she had come home just the night before that she had been so informed as to who she was. The voids were full. It was full circle for the midwife and so it was her time to go, but she left Rhenn with answers, something she had wanted all her life.

Softly she held the parchment to her heart as she watched darkness descend on the beach and soon the only light was the embers of the pyre. The past was free and thus Rhenn, the Queen of the United Alliance was as well. She would do as the midwife requested. It was her due for the honor she had done to Rhenn.

As the embers grew dim she turned, still clutching the note and walked away, and did not look back.

ZzZ

Very rarely do I add footnotes to my stories. In this case I needed too. Brendan Aurabolt has allowed me to use his characters just as he has used mine. Thanks for all the support!


	16. Path of the Ghost Wolf

Ch 16 - Path of the Ghost Wolf

King Varian Wrynn surveyed the land below the battlements. He pulled off his helm and wiped his brow as he watched the Scourge/Risen army relentlessly come forward. The Risen were easy to pick out. They had their tattered Scarlet Crusade tabards still hanging from their putrid bodies dangling like the derelict sails of sea wrecked ships.

Anduin came to his side alongside Highlord Mograine. Varian had been impressed that though the lad had his step mother's wish for peace, he had his father's warrior skills along with the priest healing of the Light that he had learned while staying in Ironforge for a time. Varian knew well that Rhenn herself could and had fought when threatened even though she preferred words to actions. Thrall had once commented to Varian that his wife was a shaman of the water elements few had seen in the world. Thrall could control and use all the elements and was arguably the greatest shaman in Azeroth, but Rhenn, though limited to the element of water, was just as powerful in his own opinion. In fact, Thrall argued she might even be more adept at the element of her choice than he was at it. The Tuskarr were powerful shaman having studied the elements for centuries and Rhenn had learned from the tradition. Rhenn had said more than once that her milk sister Uma had also been a shaman, but had been a mistress of fire and a fire keeper. Her death had not only impacted the family, but the clan for no other knew how to keep the sacred fires or control the wild element. Some of the clans had even forgotten this magic and part of them was lost. Perhaps, Varian mused, that was the destiny of all races, to rise, to be powerful, to lose faith, to forget, and to die out.

Anduin bowed to his father. Varian nodded to them as he looked out over the Forest. Much of the trees had been cut down by the people of Stormwind to dry for firewood, to use for trebuchets on the battlements, and to rebuild what was broken after the siege. It also prevented the undead host from using it against them.

"What goes on at Northshire?" Varian asked of Mograine. The small area had been heavily fortified and was where the wounded were taken and the dead to be buried. The Knights of Ebon Blade were divided between the Northshire grounds, the City of Stormwind, and still others, most of the ones Darion trusted most were left behind to continue side by side with Highlord Fordring in pressing toward Icecrown Citadel.

"It is quiet. Helene is being missed, but the healers are making a field hospital in the Northshire Abbey. Many have been released to fight once more of those injured." Mograine said.

"Good." Varian said. He sighed. It was easier to be in a military mindset with his beloved out of the city, but he still had her nagging his conscious. She was so close to giving birth and what if in the country no one knew how to help her. Here there were healers abound and she would be safe in childbirth, but not safe from the unholy army before him. It was easier to press his personal feelings aside and be the military leader that was required, but even still at times like this his mind wondered.

Mograine nodded and walked to speak with two of his Ebon Blade Captains nearby.

Varian wondered too, if the undead Highlord, thought on his young pretty wife. Helene was in the line of succession by an act of the House of Nobles that he had put before him. After the heirs of his body and the heirs of his heirs, of which no current child held the position, than the crown would be passed in order should he pass, Anduin, the babe Queen now carried, Jamiy, Helene, and Alanis. From there Jamiy's children and so forth. Though he well knew that the House of Wrynn could end with Anduin and give rise to a new dynasty, he well knew that two of his step children had taken his name, and Highlord Mograine would not be a King should the crown pass to Helene. He would be the prince consort. Varian doubted he would pass and was even surer that Anduin would not die. He would have his son leave and seek out his step mother and find a place to reside as he had when Stormwind had fallen when he was but a boy.

Varian looked out over the legions of undead and spotted two necromancers and a tall winged being with them. A dreadlord. He balled his fists and turned away knowing this demon was responsible for the deaths of thousands of Scarlet Crusaders and then raising them as mindless undead servants that were bent to his will. The only credit that Varian could give Sylvanas and her Forsaken was they had fought back and won their freedom as had the Knights of Ebon Blade.

"You seem deeper in thought, Varian." A female voice said. He turned with a smile. His friend, the blood elf rogue, Valeera Sanguinar was standing nearby. She was one of the few people he could say he trusted with his life. He sighed. He had wished to send her with his queen, but that would have made her presence known to many.

"Greetings Valeera." He said warmly.

She looked out and sighed. "A few thousand against us. Good odds huh? I think we had worse odds in the Crimson Ring."

Despite himself the king smiled. The young blood elf he had befriended as a gladiator was a keen observer. She was yet young and spent much of her time traveling with the New Council of Trisfal, but her home was now Stormwind. The King had seen to that and Rhenn had taken a shine to the young rogue as well.

She took a breath. "What are we going to do with them?"

He looked out over the field. "Destroy them." He said coldly.

ZzZ

Helene was dressed in the dark nearly black robes with silver. Like many of the healers here she wore a cowl with a veil over her nose and mouth. It was the common healer gear and was a mark of their trade. Already they were treating people who had been struck by arrows and the like.

Helene was determined to do good here. She had lied to her husband that she had left and was safe. Though Northshire was a fortified enclave, if Stormwind fell, so too would Northshire and the entire human nation.

Helene was glad her mother was safely away and Kallin too. Ellsa and Emily were in Lakeshire, trapped, but the town was holding its own well, or so the reports went. The Risen army seemed more concerned about cutting off Stormwind than razing towns now and so they appeared to be safe. Remy was in the castle acting as the decoy for the queen. The handmaiden had been selected because of her likeness to the queen at Varian's request. She was slightly taller, but had been born and raised in the Stormwind and Lorderon aristocracy. Calia Hastings had gone with her husband on a SI:7 mission and had not reported back. However, Helene was not surprised. The rogue guild did nothing without Varian's permission and yet there was very little they did not have their hands on in the kingdom.

She sat down on the side of a cot and took a deep breath as she pulled down her veil.

"When was the last time you slept Helene?" A soft male voice asked her.

She looked up at Archbishop Benedictus standing near her. His yellow robes and kind older face made him distinctive as he leaned on his staff watching her. She was his greatest protégé and he was already grooming her to replace him when the time came for him to step down. He smiled at her in almost a fatherly way.

"Two days ago." She said softly. "I think."

"I had been told you would be out of the area." He said.

She smiled lightly. "I am needed here."

"Dedication to a cause can be taken to excess, my child."

"Indeed." She said looking at him. "You are more devoted to the Light than any other I know." She said. He offered a smile and dipped his head.

"True enough." He said. He chuckled. "Come have you eaten? You need your strength. Soon we will have many to care for not the few now and we will be on our feet for hours."

Reluctantly she followed him into the Abbey for a meal of soup and bread. It was not what she was used to, but filling. The Archbishop ate with her and watched her as she ate silently.

After he sent her to rest in the Abbey dormitory until daybreak. He himself would wake her, but for now she needed rest. He had a sense of foreboding about what was to come. Many deaths and many injured souls would come to them soon. He went to check on Helene and found her resting peacefully in a back corner of the dormitory on a cot. He pulled the blanket up to her chin and smiled softly. If he had had a daughter, he would have liked one like Helene, beautiful, charming, and a fair nature that was rivaled only by her equally beautiful mother, the queen.

Soundlessly he walked from the room and went to check on the few patients that had not been released yet.

ZzZ

It was evening and the army of undead had led an assault on the gates. It had been repelled within a couple hours, but not without costing several guards their lives and others being injured by the hay balls with burning pitch that had been hurled into the city to start chaos within.

The injured man was laid down gently on the cot in the field tent. He was screaming in pain. His leg from below his lower thigh was blackened charred flesh and bone. It was beyond repair and Benedictus knew it. He nodded to Helene who came to him and gently knelt by him. He seemed to calm as she offered him a mild sedative. He looked at her framed in the light from the lamps.

"Are you an angel? Am I dead?" He asked.

"No." She said gently. She smiled at him and he tried to smile back as Benedictus cut through the bone with two cuts of his hatched saw that had been developed by the gnomes to make amputation easier and faster with less trauma on the patient.

"You are very brave." Helene soothed as Benedictus made a poultice and began to try to assess the damage of what was left."

"Tell my girl, I love her." The soldier whimpered.

"What is her name?"

"Annie." He said softly, his voice slurring from the sedative and from his body partly going into shock.

Helene took his hand. "You will tell her yourself." She said firmly taking his hand.

Helene saw him moved to the recovery tent before she went into the fresh air outside the tents for a moment. The crickets were chirping in the grass and the air was fresh out here. There was not the stench of blood, urine, and vomit, which was the common scent within the trauma ward due to the surgeries done there. She took a breath and leaned against the tent pole a moment. She had not slept in almost two days and it was starting to catch up with her.

"Excuse me, my lady, I have a cut I was hoping you could stitch." A metallic cool voice said. Helene stiffened knowing the voice. She quickly pulled her veil over her face. She looked up at the all too familiar figure of the leader of the Ebon Blade.

She nodded and nodded to a free cot near a lantern. She dropped down with silken thread and a curved needle to sew the gash along the outside of his powerful thigh. He had removed the armor that he held in his hands. It was dented as if struck by a powerful unearthly blow. The gash appeared to have been made by the metal rather than a blade itself. She knelt and began to sew her fingers trembling a little. She had an odd longing to feel the thighs around her for both comfort and a sudden oncoming of lust. She was glad for her veil so the Death Knight leader could not see her cheeks turn scarlet as she realized where her mind was going.

Her eyes flicked up and she looked down again noticing he was watching her. His eyes narrowed a little and she looked down again and added a stitch. His hand reached down and caught her arm like a vice. He lifted her bodily to face him as his free hand pulled down the veil and he gasped in recognition and then his eyes flared white in anger.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, doing nothing to hide his fury.

Helene though she was nervous of the sudden violence she read in his eyes and body posture, knew most of the anger came from love and fear for her life. She gasped as he stood bringing her with him as if she were little more than a ragdoll.

"You'll tear the stitches…" She squeaked.

He held her on her tip toes glaring at her. "I don't give a damn at the moment. Why the hell are you here?" He raged.

She looked up at him. "I was needed here." She said defiantly. She stared boldly at him.

Darion felt his ire ebb. He knew he could not force her to leave now. He then pulled her into his embrace and held her tight. "I would have preferred you away from this." He said giving her a little shake. She then smiled up at him and she saw his look soften as he pulled her to him again and sighed. "Doing good is what you have always done, to a fault. Perhaps more will live with your skilled hands, my love." He looked at her. "But I would rather die than see you harmed or risen as an undead like me."

She looked at him. "I save lives." She said.

"Yes." He nodded and pressed his cool lips to her brow. "This was not what I wished at all, but I will have to make due." He narrowed his eyes and cupped her chin. "Never cross me again wife." He growled.

She knew he was serious and she cowered slightly and nodded. He then kissed her deeply putting his emotions into the kiss. She winced at the pressure, but did not pull back. He pulled back and looked down at her.

Another Death Knight walked in. His pointed ears, white skin, and lithe build marked him as an elf. His look was that of a high or blood elf. He came to Darion Mograine and bowed a little to his leader. He then bowed deeper to Helene.

"Koltira." Darion greeted his subordinate. "My wife Helene." He said.

"Your beauty is more than the rumors." Koltira said. Helene blushed and Koltira looked back at his leader.

"Guard her with your life." Darion said. "Assist her as you can with her noble cause."

Koltira had been a blood knight before Thassarian, his brother in death had killed him and he had been raised. He nodded to his superior. "She will be safe with me." He said.

Helene scoffed. "I will keep him alive for you, my lord." She said.

Darion unfolded his arms and replaced his helm as he walked from the scene. Koltira looked at the human woman. "It is an odd relationship to be married to an undead is it not?"

She turned to him. "Odd is not the word I would use. We are both comfortable and I know I am loved."

"How can you be sure? Our souls are damned."

She looked at him. "Some things one just knows." She looked at her husband's retreating form. "Whatever remains of his heart and soul is mine and I am happy to have such a gift."

The death knight nodded accepting the answer.

ZzZ

King Varian Wrynn watched from the battlements of the great city. The countless undead had taken over the town of Goldshire thus cutting off the city from Northshire by the road. However, the underground tunnels kept the injured and dying able to receive treatments. Helene had wished to help with the front lines, but her husband had forbidden it. Varian had agreed with him on that score. He had made sure his step daughter and the archbishop were in charge of the field hospital.

Brother Crowley, the onetime emissary of the Scarlet Crusade, was now in charge of the dead. Because of the scourge threat, the names of the dead were cataloged and then once a day vineyard a pyre was made to make sure that those who had died in service to the lands would not be raised to fight against them. It was a macabre task, but someone had to do it.

The King's hard features seemed harder as he watched his men keeping the undead army at bay. It was a clever game of chess. Though he had many generals at his disposal, he found himself gauging the enemy. As a gladiator he knew he must bide his time and destroy the undead. It seemed an interesting pact, the Risen and the Scourge, but perhaps in undeath they viewed each other as brothers and sisters. He did, however, somewhat doubt this. The scourge were mindless followers of the Lich King's will. The Risen, from what little interaction he had heard from survivors, were restless, angry, and seeking revenge that all seemed to be channeled toward the Alliance.

Varian crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. He had a plan. A plan he never would do unless his son, his wife, and his coming baby were safe. Anduin, though a diplomat like his step mother was helping with the wounded as well. He was within Northshire for now aiding his step sister. He was a trained priest, though he skills were nothing like that of Helene or Benedictus, perhaps he would learn well from them and stay out of harm's way. Varian almost smiled. Trouble seemed to follow his son, even now, though he seemed not to be looking for it these days. The king shook his head clearing it. The boy was grown up and he would make a fine king when Varian passed.

Varian looked down at his plans. He would have to be the one thing he had not been in years, a ghost. Or more precisely, a ghost that killed, a ghost wolf, Lo'Gosh. He knew his plan was daring. It involved climbing the hills around Northshire, flanking the enemy while they were otherwise engaged, and then killing the leaders. He knew it was both daring and suicidal. If it failed, he and likely many would perish. He sighed rolling up the map and looking out again. Goldshire had been overrun and there, somewhere, was the enemy. Rogue Master Mathias Shaw, leader of Varian's intelligence group known as SI:7 was out in the field gathering information. He had already lost several good rogues and Varian felt their loss.

The siege would no doubt double Stormwind's losses of life. Though the allies were also aiding the great fortified town, civilians were also within the town, many gathered in Cathedral Square in order to pray, read the logs of fallen lost ones, or just to find solace with other civilians. Many of the men and some of the women had taken up arms as a militia to patrol within the city itself since they lacked formal training. Many were farmers and herders, but were at least decent marksmen. Some even had been brought to join the SI:7 sharpshooters on the battlements to keep the undead from coming near.

Varian knew that the undead could not tunnel from Goldshire since the earth was lava rock and solid. The tunnel that was between Northshire and the Keep had taken years to build and had required the best dwarves and gnome engineers to be involved in order to prevent a collapse.

He sighed and allowed his mind to wonder for a moment to his wife. Rhenn was safe from this, but he still wondered after her when Varian, his loving husband side was more in control. Lo'Gosh seemed to be able to push her from his mind as needed to focus on what needed to be done. His personality was forever split due to Onyxia and he found it a blessing and a curse.

Soon all too soon, Lo'Gosh would again be remembered as he was as a gladiator. The glory, the pain, the rewards, and the need for more victories would surge through him. Stormwind would be saved or be overrun with his plan. He would fight as a gladiator, cold, cunning, and calculating with his SI:7 agents and others with him to strike the heart of the army.

zZz

Helene ducked under the tent flap. She had been resting and felt refreshed as she wiped her hands on a clean towel. A young woman lay on the bed with a stick between her teeth. She held an infant in her arms and was trying to hush it though she was clearly in pain.

Helene gently looked at the baby who was a little fussy, but then lifted him up. She turned and handed him to Koltira Deathweaver, whom she knew was behind her. He followed her everywhere making sure she was well, watching over her, and helping her as needed. He took the babe nervously and the babe sensed his awkwardness and began to wail.

Helene looked the woman over. She was the first civilian Helene had had come, but there would doubtless be more because of the catapults of the undead army throwing burning pitch and stone trying to weaken the great gate and the twenty foot thick wall.

"What happened?" Helene asked.

"I heard a crash and rocks fell on me. I could not move." She pointed to her leg. "The officer told me it was crushed."

Helene turned and smiled at the death knight. "Have you ever held a child, Koltira?" She asked.

"I was pursuing a mate when she died in my arms and I was killed and taken." He looked at the child and she gently directed him on how to hold the baby. Soon the baby eased and Helene looked at the woman.

She looked at the leg. It was severely crushed and had to be removed. However, Helene was hesitant. The surgery was risky and the woman had a baby. However, to not remove the limb would allow it to putrefy and she would get gangrene and possibly die from the infection.

Helene sighed and prepped the woman for surgery. Benedictus removed the limb as the young mother lay drowsy from the medicine and biting the stick. She passed out from the pain. Benedictus looked at her and touched her cheek. "I have never had a braver patient." He said softly casting a pain suppression spell and healing.

Around midnight Koltira went and checked the woman. He found she was staring upwards at the tent, unmoving. Benedictus looked up at him and shook his head as he pulled the sheet over her face. Two brothers lifted the limp form and carried her to the abbey. Soon she would join the others in the mass burnings in order to keep the souls and bodies of the dead souls their own.

Koltira found Helene under a nearby tree. The small infant was babbling as she let him rest against her knees. She moved his tiny hands as he sat there. Koltira knelt beside her. "His mother passed." He said softly.

"I know. Another orphan." She said. She sighed and looked up at the death knight. He smiled and took the baby.

"Come I will take him to the cathedral. For now you need rest." He looked at the baby who looked like he was falling asleep.

She nodded, for once not fighting the thought as she walked back to the abbey where the priest's lodgings were. She fell asleep, but her mind was filled with nightmares. Her step father being injured, the city becoming weakened, and many, many dead.


	17. Stormwind's Gates Never Will be Breached

Ch 17 - Stormwind's Gates Never Will be Breached Again

Varian Wrynn sat in the field hospital allowing Helene to probe and clean the gashes along his side and arm. His armor was stained with his own blood and those of his fallen enemies. Helene finished stitching the superficial gash on his side and began to bind it with a clean strip made from a bedsheet. Varian had insisted he be the last treated of the scouting party. He had sat brooding while the healers treated his men and finally Helene told him to sit. Unused to being ordered, let alone a woman ordering him, Varian started to balk, but she was firm. The only men within whom were within hearing range were Mathias Shaw who had escaped with only a small cut to his hand and Archbishop Benedictus. Both would keep their peace.

Even now he smiled. Helene was much more like Rhenn than she had ever been like her father. She was firm, but gentle and when he looked at her eyes he saw the determination and strength that made him love his wife, her mother. He smiled again hoping that he had sired a daughter that was like Helene and Rhenn. Beautiful, calm, collected, but his seed. Soon, so soon, Rhenn would be giving birth. He sighed and watched the work.

He smiled at her as she finished. "Gently done, my lady, my thanks."

"It will scar." She said.

"What is one more to me?" He asked gesturing to his disfigured face. Though he had a rugged charm to him his face with the vertical and horizontal slices to his face forever marred the once dashing features.

She smiled and moved to wash her hands in a water basin. Her apron, arms, hands, and cheeks were covered in blood. He looked at her back. She was exhausted, but had rounds to complete. He smiled. Rhenn would have stayed as well if he had not watched her leave. Darion Mograine was not amused when his wife was found to be one of the healers. There was no escape for her now and she would be in danger. Mograine appeared to have come to terms with that for he did not say a word about it after her discovery.

The Death Knight leader was standing near the entrance to the triage tent speaking to Anduin as they waited for King Varian to be finished. The Death Knight had his arms folded on his chest as he spoke softly to the prince.

Varian and Helene walked together to the edge and looked out. Helene was wiping her hands free of blood, but it covered her apron and she had streaks on her cheeks. The Death Knight removed his glove and gently pushed a wayward piece of hair back as Master Shaw joined them.

"They are preparing to attack the gates this morning." Shaw said looking at the King.

Helene looked at her step father. He gently cupped her chin. "I will soon be making a move to destroy the leaders." He said to her. He looked into her eyes. "Should we fail, find Anduin and flee the area."

"I will not go without a fight." Helene said.

"Yes, like the last time with you on the front lines. No you will stay out of harm's way and…"

The slap surprised them both. Helene did not care to be reminded now that she had happiness with her husband. Both Anduin and Darion moved to separate them, but Varian lifted a hand as the other went to his cheek. "No, that was uncalled for." He said. He looked at his step daughter in surprise and sadness. He stepped around the two and embraced her holding her firmly. "I am sorry. I just will not have the Prince and Princess becoming targets." He set her back from him. She looked startled she had hit him and also her eyes held regret.

Anduin laid a hand on her shoulder. "Stormwind will not fall father." He said. "You will see to that." He smiled and then led his step sister away.

Mathias Shaw blinked. No one dared to do that to the king, with the exception of perhaps, Queen Rhenn, but she would never do it in public. He looked at Varian soberly. "I have never seen her act in violence, sire."

"It was deserved for that." Varian said heavily. "She was nearly raped to death and murdered by someone in the Horde." He felt his fist ball. "She is a survivor." He looked to Mograine. "Send my regrets of my words to you lady when she is able to hear them."

The death knight nodded and turned to Koltira who stood not far off to follow after the Prince talking to the priestess in the trees.

zZz

The first hit of the great battering ram caused the whole wall to tremble violently, but the thick wood and titanium enforced double gate did not even splinter. Again the ram hit and the gates shuddered. The blow was felt by the marksmen and soldiers on the battlements of the twenty foot thick walls.

Varian stood on the all of the keep within view of the attack, but out of reach of the undead archers. Some rode bone gryphons and tried to enter the town, but the SI:7 marksmen had brought everyone down that had attempted it.

The attack hit him to the very core of his being. Only once the mighty gates had fallen/ He had been a boy. His father had been murdered before his eyes and Lord Anduin Lothar had taken him from the town just as the city fell to Orgrim Doomhammer, the then Warchief of the Horde. He still believed Garona Halforcen had been sent to Stormwind by Doomhammer for the assassination, though Thrall had pleaded that it had been Twilight Hammer Cult. Varian had been raised in Lordaeron with the Menethil family until he had reached his majority and could be crowned King of Stormwind after the great city was repaired and restored to its former glory.

Another hit caused several of the marksmen of SI:7 to shift their footing to steady themselves. Next to Varian stood Mathias Shaw. The master of the assassin guild was dressed in thicker armor than he normally wore. The young man watched the scene before him as Varian did, his icy blue eyes looking for a weakness that his rogues could exploit.

Varian's grey eyes narrowed. "Shaw, gather your men." He ordered softly as he drew a cloak about him. He drew up the face mask. This day he was not wearing the armor of a king or knight of Stormwind, but a rogue like Shaw. He would be faceless and nameless as they small party would infiltrate the rear of the undead defenses and hopefully cripple them. The armor was thick black leather that made him soundless as he moved about.

Shaw whistled softly and seemingly from nowhere a dozen men and women appeared. Two women and twelve men would make this elite strike force. It was a bold plan and Varian knew it. The risk was all or nothing. He looked at the women. Once was a night elf and the other a human. He knew those blue eyes.

He stepped to her. "Are you sure you wish to be part of this Calia?" He asked.

His wife's handmaiden looked up sharply at him and then to a man who stepped to her. Varian dipped his head knowing Master Hastings, the head of the SI:7 organization in Kalmindor. He had married Calia knowing full well he was keeping the identity of the Princess of Loredaeron safe. Now she was also going to be risking all.

"My wife is one of the best here as Master Shaw can attest." Hasting's said. "She has earned her place, your highness."

Varian nodded. She had the right to be there as any of them. He turned to Shaw who looked at his group as he pulled up his face cover. "Our targets are the leaders of the undead and the dreadlord. Kill any we may find quickly and soundlessly before any alarm can be raised." He looked down and saw his best gnome assassin waiting. "Brink, you will scout ahead." He said. Shaw looked at Varian. "The plan is bold and risks much, but we are the ones on the front lines for such things. I know we are up to the challenge."

Everyone there nodded. Varian stepped forward. "This is a strictly voluntary assignment. I will not look down on you if any of you back out now. We may not survive this." He looked at them and then looked at Shaw who dipped his head.

"Then we join you in death." Shaw said.

Varian nodded and took a breath. He closed his eyes and offered a prayer to the Light so that he might survive this for the sake of his son, his wife, and his unborn child. He was doing this for them and to protect them. He had lived through not having a father and he refused to think his children would be so even though Anduin was grown and would soon have a family of his own.

Together the group moved stealthy through the Keep to the door that led to the tunnels to Northshire. Once inside the Abbey, they quickly went to and out the front door. The King saw his step daughter. She was wiping her brow with her hand and seemed a little unsteady.

He walked up to her and pulled his face cover down. She looked at him in surprise and non understanding. He bowed a little to her and handed her a paper. He then watched her as he pulled her into his embrace.

A sense of foreboding stirred her and she whispered a soft prayer and he glowed faintly in the low light of the dusk. "Be safe." She whispered. The prayer illuminated them all before dissipating. She looked up at Varian as he moved to put his face cover back on. "Light protect you, father."

He pressed a kiss to her brow before stepping away to follow the rogues toward the far mountain face. She stood watching him go, the wind wiping her golden hair about her face. Koltira walked to her side. He never seemed tired as she did, a blessing of undead she supposed. He looked at her his face regarding her.

"You need rest." He said.

"Yes." She said stifling a yawn. She stumbled and he caught her by her elbows. Sighing he swung her into his arms and carried her to the dormitory. She pushed back from his chest trying to protest.

He looked at her. "Your husband would have my head if I did not keep you safe and well." He gently laid her onto the bed. She seemed to sink into it as if she were in the embrace of a lover. He smiled a little as she rolled onto her side and quickly slept. He took up his post at the bottom of the bed in a chair. At times the living seemed to forget they were and seemed to work to the point of exhaustion.

Varian and Shaw reached the rock face. Varian looked up mentally looking over the amount of hand and toe holds as Shaw and Hastings tied ropes about the women. The night elf, Rayne Shadowsteppe, moved up the wall like a lithe spider. Calia was slower, but no less agile as she scaled the rock face, finding hand and toe holds that would never have supported a male such as Varian.

They reached the top just as it was becoming dark. Fireflies danced in the bushes near the waiting men as the women tied the ropes off. Rayne looked over and gave a low whistle to Shaw. The guild master nodded to Varian and started up a rope. Hastings climbed on the rope. The ropes were again lowered once the two were on the top ledge. Varian climbed up next, thanking the Light for his years as a gladiator and having the upper body strength to pull himself up. The rogues were much faster at their task and he noted as three hands offered themselves as he reached the top, that two had climbed up while he was climbing.

He sat down on the ledge a moment looking down at a glowing pit below them. A pit of the death that had been killed and were burned to prevent them being risen as undead. The gruesome task of some of the captured Defias in exchange for safety was to break up the bones and ash in order to keep the bodies separated and unable to be made whole again.

Once all the rogues were up, Varian noted that the women had jumped across the gap between the ledge and the rock outcropping where the women stood. It was a very narrow pass and would not be easily found. There was only a crescent moon this night, a helpful lack of light for their task. Since no lights were being used and the rogues were using their dark adapted sight to maneuver, the undead would not be alerted to the single man gap that they would leave the safety of the shire.

Brink vaulted across and Rayne caught him from slipping. They chuckled softly and then moved around the great spikes jutting up to keep the undead out. A large rock and a gully blocked the path from view and would not be able to be scaled. The group slid down the gully. Small stones followed, but the sound of falling rocks was lost in the middle of the sounds of the night. Coyotes, cicadas, and owls all made noise to muffle the rock fall sounds.

Once on the ground the group divided into seven. Varian was partnered with Shaw and he noticed though the shadowy forms were hard to see, all the groups were within sight of each other. Hastings and Brink moved ahead to be alert to scouts, look-outs, and other dangers.

Varian and Shaw moved along silently and passed a large fresh bear carcass. Brink's handiwork was on its skull where his small stiletto had been driven through the animal's brain killing it instantly. Varian looked at Shaw whom was moving quickly along the path between the trees.

A growl caused Varian to turn. Without a moment's hesitation he drew his twin short swords and whirled decapitating the skeletal guard that had spotted them. It dropped to the earth with a dull thud. Shaw looked down at the bones and looked at the King. He nodded and they continued on.

They only had to kill eight guards and shift their bodies to prevent discovery before they made it to the water. Brink and Hastings went ahead and returned an hour later with news that the Scourge commanders were in the glen beyond Goldshire, and the Dreadlord Balnazzar was on a small island of Crystal Lake. He seemed to alone reading some texts.

Varian nodded. Though Balnazzar would be harder to reach undetected, he would be their main target. They all heard a groan and crunching sound. The gates were beginning to cave to the abuse of being hit.

"We are running out of time." Varian said.

Shaw nodded. He quickly drew in the sand the plan. Three groups and they would loop around to the mountain side of Crystal Lake through different routes. It would take all their skills to move about undetected.

Varian followed Shaw who moved about and then lifted his hand sharply. The group froze. Two skeletal mages walked by within feet of the group. The rogues turned their faces away so the light from the patrol's torches would not shine off their faces.

Shaw took a breath and the moved again. Every few yards they had to stop due to movement. Shaw knelt down by the edge of the lake waiting for the other parties to join him. He looked up across the mist of the lake. There was no sign of the Dreadlord, but perhaps he was behind a tree.

The other groups were just arriving as a deep voice growled behind them. "Did you really think, I would not notice a group of living approaching me?"

Varian and Shaw whirled as did the others to face the great winged demon. Balnazzar had stolen the life of Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan, the onetime superior, and friend to Highlord Tirion Fordring, whom had sent him into exile. Tirion had vowed to see the dreadlord dead. Varian looked at the demon grimly. He would send the breastplate to Tirion when he was done with his monster.

The rogues appeared all about him and he chuckled hollowly. "Others have tried and failed to exterminate me." He looked as Varian dropped his facial cover and crouched ready to attack. "Ah, the King of the Alliance, himself! What a pleasure it will be to take the lives of these whom serve you and then possess your body as I did Dathrohan." He smiled watching Varian before him. He was toying with the King, his deep voice silky. "Know that when I do, I will take equal pleasure bedding that beautiful wife of yours, over and over again, and perhaps sire a demon on her." He leaned back on his hooves. "I will kill you and take the ultimate prize, all that you hold dear as I did with the Grand Crusader. I made his body murder his friends and helped others kill their own loved ones. You stand no chance, but fear not, your wife will not die. She will be my Queen and I will mount her as often as I can. Perhaps the new age will bring back the Burning Legion and from your wife's womb..."

Varian growled in rage as his eyesight went blood red. This demon would die and now. He would not live to see the sunrise let alone know the soft feel of his wife's skin. "Never monster!" He growled. He launched himself at the demon leaping through the air and landing before him slicing downward with his weapons.

The Dreadlord was not expecting such an offensive attack at first, but Varian engaged him.

Shaw and the others attacked as well. The demon fought them back roaring and causing several to cower in fear. Varian stood up and circled. The thought of this monster touching his wife let alone knowing her as he did made his blood boil. He forced himself to channel the rage he felt so he could fight as he had as a gladiator.

Shaw watched as the Dreadlord turned slightly and shot a magical bolt from his hand. Hastings cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Calia jumped in to protect him. The demon laughed and focused again on the king though he was bleeding in several areas from the quick blades of the one-time gladiator.

Varian would not escape unscathed and winced as the demon-lord's claws ripped through his leather armor. He fleetingly thought about his plate armor and then shook his head. Shaw applied poisons to his weapons and passed them to the other rogues. The poisons slowed the demon's movements and Varian was able to gain the upper hand.

The demon lifted a hand and three undead humans appeared before him. Varian winced recognizing the leader, a female, Scarlet Commander Marjhan. She stood in her former armor. It hung on her once proud form and Varian watched Shaw shift to engage her.

The brittle lips parted and she smiled grimly as the two turned to the rogues leaving Varian to deal with the dreadlord. The demon smiled and lifted his hands. Varian side stepped the blow, but he knew his reserves would not last forever. He prayed the assassins would be able to deal with the undead Risen.

"I will kill you or die trying." The undead woman said, her voice hollow.

Shaw nodded grimly. "This time I will make sure you stay in the ground."

Hastings was dying, but Calia was fighting one of the two men who had been summoned to the demon. The elf fell and Brink took his place beside the young woman looking up at her with a fleeting look of reassurance.

The three undead soon feel to the blades of the rogues and they again turned to aid the King. The dreadlord seemed surprised, but quickly covered it in a fear spell and a hard attack.

It was sometime later when the demon fell to his knees looking up at the tall human king who stood over him. Black blood oozed from the demon's lips as he glared up, defiant to the last. "You will not win this war…" He said and Varian sliced his weapons in two directions decapitating the dreadlord.

A loud crack was heard and the armor seemed to be all that was left, a husk of the once prideful demon. Varian took a breath and dropped to his knees as the pain and blood loss finally came to him. Shaw dropped to his side as did Calia.

"Your majesty?" Shaw asked.

"I will be fine." Varian said. He heard something and shifted to face the new opposition, but instead he noticed that a skeletal mage was standing watching them. He was large and he them lifted his hands to cast. Varian prepared for the blow that did not come.

A harsh piercing cry made the living human cover their ears in pain as the scourge lord screamed. Varian looked up. The being had cast a portal and the undead were walking through the portal. Varian blinked. It was over.

Painfully, he rose to his feet. The scourge were leaving and the scarlet crusaders who had been risen as the Risen were now lying dead about the town and area of Goldshire. The demon could no longer control and animate them and so they at long last were freed and could rest in peace.

"We won." Varian said looking at Shaw. "It worked."

Shaw nodded and turned to do what he could for the fallen. In the end three of the party died. Calia was left without a husband, but Varian nodded to her. She was handling it bravely. She had suffered much loss in her life and he would see her safe and secure.

The small group walked to the gates of the city noting portals were everywhere and the undead seemed to have no wish to engage them. Varian held his arm to stem the blood as he looked up at the splintered gates and partly destroyed walls. It would take work to restore the damage.

The light of the new dawn was rising and Varian took a deep breath of the cool crisp air. Stormwind was safe and now he and the people could rebuilt and modify what they needed to do. The queen would be returned soon. All would be well, all would be…

Varian dropped to his knees again and gasped in pain.

The last face he saw was the beautiful golden framed face of Helene and Shaw as he dropped backwards and oblivion took him.

Helene nodded to Shaw as she looked back at the gryphon. Her step father was injured, but he would survive. She would see to that. The city was safe and would rebuilt. It was a glorious day for the Alliance, though the cost would have to be tallied as would a higher form of currency, lives lost.


	18. Reunited During Reconstruction

Ch 18 – Reunited During Reconstruction

King Varian Wrynn reviewed the blue prints for the new keep town walls as he stood outside in the courtyard before the keep near the canals. The dwarves, gnomes, and humans had been hard at work for nearly a month. The masons were carving a likeness of the king himself to be put atop a new fountain that would be before the Keep. The fountain was nearly complete. The statues of his beloved Queen Rhenn and Queen Tiffin were done and ready to be placed to either side of him on the lower part of the fountain. Queen Tiffin had her arms outstretched with butterflies about her and in her hair. She was serenely watching Queen Rhenn who would be seated on the pool edge looking up at Varian adoringly while birds and dragonflies flew about her. A piece devoted to the House of Wrynn's triumph against the undead on their own soil.

The King had sent word North for the Queen to return to him. His messengers, Lady and Highlord Mograine, were already on their way to fetch the Queen back to the capital that was rebuilding. Varian had not heard word from the North about her which told him that either Thassarian was doing his job well or his beloved wife had died in childbirth. He refused to think of such things. Surely his child had been born by now and was healthy.

He sighed and looked at the statue of his wife sitting to one side waiting to be added to the fountain. Light, he missed her gentle nature and loving embrace. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her as he had before the siege.

Sighing he would only wait for news.

ZzZ

Rhenn was dressed in her rough spun clothing and was out in the fields tending the crops. Her baby, a girl named Aramathea for her host's dead wife, was snuggled up in a cradle nearby hanging under the leaves of an apple tree. The soft breeze rocked her gently from the bough the cradle made of willows was hanging from and kept her asleep. She was not hungry enough to wake, though she soon would. Her breasts were aching some from the milk and Rhenn knew it would be soon.

The girls were with her pulling grubs from the plants and watering the crops. Rhenn then wiped her brow and walked toward the bucket of water near where the baby was sleeping. She looked over as she took a sip of the sweet liquid that came from a fresh cold mountain spring nearby and saw Jessi coming toward her. Lady Kallin Jonathan, as she really was called, was carrying a baby in her arms as she walked rapidly toward her friend. Abyssion and Thassarian were following her. Kallin was smiling.

"Amaya." She greeted since neighbors were about. She then took a breath to control her excitement. "Helene and Darion are here." She said excitedly though she was out of breath. Her own babe, a healthy and large boy she had named Thassion after her two midwives, was awake and looking at the world as she held him against her hip.

Rhenn smiled and nodded to the Death Knights coming up to her. "It would seem your vigil has ended gentlemen."

"Aye." Abyssion said. He smiled and nodded back at Garrett with Helene and Darion.

The girls crowded around Rhenn and held her skirts as Helene and Darion came to her with the man whom had served as her brother for two months.

"Helene. Welcome. I assume Stormwind has won then?"

"Yes, mother." The priestess nodded. "Father is awaiting your return." She said.

Darion walked up and wrapped an arm gently about his wife as he looked at the three girls. "Hello. I had no idea country girls of these parts were such beauties." He said and smirked as they all blushed scarlet and hid their faces from him. He turned to his wife and kissed her gently and sighed. He looked up at his men and coughed straightening. "The King thanks you and I thank you Abyssion and Thassarian." He smiled a little. "It was not a hard duty was it?"

"Well…" Abyssion began and the Kallin cut in.

"Pay him no mind Highlord Mograine. He just is shaken from being a midwife." She chided. The Death Knight suddenly became very interested in the ax he had.

Helene stepped to her mother. "Where is my latest sibling?" She asked.

Rhenn took her hand and led her to the cradle where the now month old infant with a head full of thick dark hair lie sleeping. Helene gasped in amazement at how much she resembled her father. Though very beautiful, there was no doubt whom had sired her.

Helene gently reached in and lifted her out and held her. She was small, but healthy. She looked at her elder sister with wide blue-green eyes. She wiggled in her clothing and light blanket. Darion came and watched his wife holding the baby and knew that though his wife was amazing with children, she would never have an infant baby to love, at least not born of their relationship.

Helene breathed in the soft baby scent of the infant and sighed. A few moments later the baby began to fuss.

"Auntie, you told us never to move her while she was sleeping." Heidi said looking suspiciously at Helene. They all had been woken even night by the hungry baby and it had only been two days ago the baby had slept through the night.

Rhenn smiled. "Helene is her elder sister. It is alright. I must feed her lunch anyway." She said sitting down on a raised tree root and pulling down her dress front to nurse. Helene gently placed her in her mother's arms and the baby latched on excitedly and cooed as she began to suckle.

The Death Knights all were staring as the women and girls continued to speak together. Darion blinked. It was oddly moving watching a new mother suckle her child. It had an impact on him he was not expecting.

ZzZ

Thassarian held the Queen as she slept in the saddle before him. The baby was safely tucked in a wrap about her body to protect her from the air and keep her near her mother's heart. The Queen's cloak was about them, but Thassarian had added his own to make sure the baby remained snug, warm, and unchilled.

They landed in the meadow near Goldshire. Rhenn woke as they descended and looked out. She dismounted with the help of her Death Knight companion. Thassarian then unfastened and carried the bags of baby clothing, cloths, blankets, and other such things that had come along.

King Varian Wrynn had watched the gryphons touch the ground in the meadow and walked toward them. He then saw Rhenn, dressed not as a noble, but a housewife from a country village. Her hair was in a thick long simple braid down her back and her dress was thick homespun. It was more stirring and more welcoming than he had ever expected to feel.

He ran to her leaving all sense of decorum in his wake as he came to her and lifted her into the air. He spun her around once, his large hands on her hips, before pulling her into his embrace. She pressed away and he looked at her a moment confused until he saw her reach into the bindings about her body. Instantly, he realized he had nearly crushed the tiny being between them.

"There is someone I wish you to meet." She said softly. He looked at her and then down as she lifted the blanket wrapped bundle and opened a fold to let him see inside. He quivered as bold sea green eyes stared right back at him. His heart melted instantly and he knew he was in love with his own baby. He looked up at his wife his mouth open, but nothing came from his lips he was so in awe.

"Her name is Aramathea." Rhenn said. "I hope that is all right by…" She could not complete the sentence. Her husband's mouth pressed to hers in a passionate possessive kiss. One hand went around her back and held her neck gently idly caressing it while the other cupped the baby's soft head in his palm as he wife held her.

When they both were breathless Varian pulled back and looked down at the bundle. "A daughter. You bore me a daughter." He whispered in amazement and love. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the tiny brow to cover his tears of joy that were in his eyes. "By the Light Rhenn of the Tuskarr, I love you." He said brokenly as he looked up at her. She was weeping, but not with sadness and he gently wiped the soft tears away with his thumbs before he kissed her again and this time not as possessive, but more loving.

Rhenn became aware of clapping around them. She had not realized that the King had drawn a crowd from the town of Goldshire who had come to see why the King was here. The King heard it as well and wrapped his arm about her as he cupped his free arm about the child, silently claiming her as his, as if there was any doubt. He would formally bless her soon, but for now he took a deep breath.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of the United Alliance. The Queen has returned to us and brought with her our new Princess, Princess Aramathea."

The people cheered about them and he looked again at his wife. Her face had tanned some in the sun and her body remained fleshed out in some part of her body that were for him alone, but she was remarkably fit for a woman whom had given birth only a few short weeks ago.

He smiled down at her. "Shall we go home, my love?"

"Yes." Rhenn agreed.

Varian walked with her to the carriage he had brought and they both climbed in. Once inside Varian kissed her again and then pulled at her skirts. Rhenn laughed and looked at him. "I have not been churched yet, my lord, and I only stopped bleeding two days ago."

He looked at her. She knew that look, the almost predatory look of Lo'Gosh wanting something much like a caged lion. "Very well, my love." He said. "I will wait a time before I have you, but remember I am a victorious hero wanting to enjoy the spoils of my victory."

She nodded and he kissed her again.

They were in the Valley of Heroes when he pulled her into his arms just to hold her. "I missed you so much my love." He said. He looked down at the drowsy baby. "She will not make it to the castle before she sleeps."

The eyes opened more for a moment and looked up at him. "She knows her daddy's voice." She said smiling. Varian's lips quivered as he pressed a hand to her head gently.

He then looked to his wife. "May I hold her?" He asked.

She laughed. "Of course." She gently shifted the small baby into his arms. The baby cooed and looked up at her father sleepily. Varian held her with the ease of an experienced father even though his son was in his thirties. The weight was natural and comfortable. He smiled down at his babe and bent to kiss her brow.

Rhenn watched knowing the brutal warrior was being undone by a six pound infant. She was going to be the center of his life for a while and she could tell now that her daughter was going to be the most spoiled in Azeroth.

They arrived at the keep skirting the new fountain. It was covered and Rhenn had not even taken notice when she saw the people waiting for her. Tirion, Jamiy, and Anduin were the three she saw in the front and she climbed out gingerly. Having only given birth a few weeks ago had her moving a little bit more tenderly than she normally would because of some twinges, but she beamed at the three waiting for her. Apparently all was quiet in Icecrown for the moment or at a stalemate in order for both Tirion and Jamiy to be here. And, she realized, Highlord Darion Mograine as well. Anduin came to her and embraced her in such a hug she had to squirm to get air. Jamiy followed suit and Tirion kissed her brow before hugging her like a father would.

"It is good to have you home, dear one." Tirion said. He kissed her hair again and watched Varian descend from the wagon holding something in the crook of his arm. Instantly Tirion's gaze dropped to Rhenn's fleshed belly. He leaned close. "Is that our new princess?" He asked.

She looked at him. Of course being a paladin he had known what she carried. She nodded mutely and he chuckled. "Well done." He said.

Anduin was already at his father's side looking at the tiny sleeping bundle. "My sister? May I hold her?" He asked.

Varian looked to Rhenn who smiled and nodded. Anduin took the sleeping infant in his arms and looked down at her calm face as he held her. His father remained close his hand ready to catch her should his drop her. Anduin held her like a doll and looked up at his father in awe and then looked to Ellsa who was standing near. She smiled serenely at him and he looked down and blushed a little.

Varian had followed his gaze and chuckled lightly. "Soon enough that one will be yours and you will have your own babe." He said softly. "Come."

Tirion stepped forward and took the babe for a chance to hold the tiny thing. He too held her as an experienced father and refused to put her down for some time which earned him a chuckle from Rhenn.

Helene was next and her sister woke looking up at her. The infant cooed and moved her arms about before finding Helene's nose to hold. Helene grinned and Darion joined her. He smiled down at the babe and kissed the other hand. The baby cooed at him and he offered a cool hand. She instantly pulled his finger to her mouth and began to chew it.

Several moments passed before she began to look upset her head becoming red as she began to fuss. Rhenn, whom had been talking to Lord and Lady Jonathan looked over instantly. The Jonathan boy was sleeping soundly against his father's chest even as Rhenn walked to Darion who looked like he had been naughty and was not sure how to correct the error.

Helene was cooing to her sister even as Rhenn took her. Darion reclaimed his hand and he looked to Rhenn. "I am sorry I made her weep." He said softly looking more panicked at the fussy face.

She laughed. "It wasn't you Darion." Rhenn said as she cooed softly trying to calm the baby. "She is hungry."

The look of relief was priceless on the Death Knight's face as Rhenn left the room to feed the tiny girl from her own breast. Helene joined her husband and he bowed a little to her. "That little one will rule this place by nightfall." She said.

He smiled feeling the ice melt. "I didn't hurt her did I?"

"No, she just was hungry and thought your finger was her mother." Helene subconsciously rubbed her sides and belly remembering her own empty womb. Darion noticed and pulled her into a tight embrace. The people around them were stunned as the death knight kissed his wife deeply and held her close not caring who was watching.

ZzZ

Rhenn walked into the bedroom wearing a thin night rail that left nothing of her body to the imagination. She was pushing her milk laden breast back into place as she noticed Varian standing there. It was warm and she smiled at her husband who was lying on the bed reading from a book. He pulled off his glasses and looked at her. "You look stunning." He said softly. He looked at the door she had closed softly behind her. "Does she sleep?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He smiled and offered her a glass of wine. She smiled and took it as she drank it down slowly watching him over the rim. He was dressed in his own dressing gown though his eyes were watching her. She shivered under his scrutiny.

He came to her as she set the glass down and smiled at her as he bent to kiss her. He devoured her mouth and lips as his hands pulled at the thin material of her night rail. He pulled it over her head and then looked at her.

She was naked now and he smiled at her heavy breasts and fleshed hips and stomach. Much of that would go away in the coming weeks, but her breasts would remain as long as she was nursing. He made a growl in his throat and pulled her into his arms again. She found his new scars and traced one. He shrugged. "It is well. After being a gladiator what is a few more scars."

"But you are injured." She said.

"Not now." He said. "They have healed." He pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her to seduce her. He had no need or want to discuss his war wounds at this time. He wanted his wife. NOW!

Rhenn gasped as he kissed her throat and collar bone. "Dearest. We cannot. Not yet. I have not been churched." She said her own voice wistful.

"That is an archaic and foolish tradition." He said looking at her as he kissed down her chest.

"But…"

"But nothing. I am King and I think such traditions have little merit. A woman is clean and pure after she births a child. The blood there is the last part of an act that is born of love." He looked at her as he then grinned at her. "And I am a king who has not enjoyed the pleasures of a woman in over two months." He said softly. "And I will not be denied." He looked at her. "Unless you do not consent." He looked at her lovingly. He would never force her and if it was too early and it caused her pain he would wait, but he needed to feel her.

She looked up at him. "I am yours." She said.

"Promise me if it is painful you will tell me." He said in a tender voice that belayed his look.

"I promise Varian." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love me husband." She whispered.

He growled like a hungry bear and lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed. It did not take long before neither could say nothing, but sigh in pleasure.

ZzZ

The King and Queen were in each other's arms in the great bed of state. Neither slept, but they were both sated to their souls. Though Rhenn had been tender Varian had tried to be gentle. In the end he was not gentle, but he was complete and his wife astounded him with her passionate surrender to him.

A soft whimper caught their ears and Rhenn was already moving from Varian's arms to fetch the tiny baby to feed her. Varian also rose and pulled on a pair of loose silk pants. He caught his wife's arm in two strides and smiled.

"I will fetch her. Stay here and make yourself comfortable by the fire."

Varian quickly returned with the infant who was beginning to sob angrily. Rhenn was dressed in a dressing gown, but she took the baby and revealed her breast. The baby rooted and found her aim and began to suckle loudly. Rhenn sat back and reached for a blanket to cover herself, but Varian stopped her as he dropped to his knees before her. "No." He said cupping the tiny head in his large calloused palm.

She nodded and allowed him to watch. It was curious how moving it was to watch a baby nurse. She dropped the nipple a couple times as she began to get sleepy again and Rhenn quickly placed it back into her tiny lips. Varian had found it soothing when Tiffin had nursed as well. He smiled watching his new family and felt at peace. It was something had not felt in sometime.

When she was nearly asleep and Rhenn with her, Varian lifted the tiny baby and took a cloth and held her to his shoulder rubbing her back. After a few moments she burped and snuggled down against her father's neck.

Rhenn smiled at the scene of the might warrior of the Alliance so humbled by his tiny offspring. Varian lifted her from him and Rhenn quickly changed her with the ease of someone who had been doing such things for years.

Varian reclaimed his child again and walked to the bed. He laid down on his side with the baby snuggled into a blanket he had made into a makeshift cradle. Rhenn smiled and joined him. Together they fell asleep. Varian was the last watching his wife and baby rest. He too soon slept listening to the breathing his child and his mate.

ZzZ

Garrett looked utterly out of place wearing his stained farmer's clothing. His daughters were wearing their best and still looked like paupers next to the nobles of the court of the King and Queen of the Alliance.

"The King and Queen!" The chamberlain barked. Everyone in the room bowed and the four country folk followed suit. Heidi looked up and saw Rhenn was wearing her now regal clothing and her hair was in a severe style that only the queen would wear.

Behind them walked Anduin, Ellsa, Remy, Helene, and Emily. Remy was holding the baby princess in her arms. The young child was sleeping even with the clamoring of the court.

The King sat his wife down upon his right side and his son joined him at the left. He dropped into this throne and the court straightened and murmured excitedly that the queen had returned.

Rhenn nodded to the chamberlain to bring the family forward. They walked to the King and Queen and bowed deeply. Rhenn spoke first. "Your services to me and to this kingdom will never be forgotten. The Princess's name is forever tied to your family and I will always consider you my brother and you three my nieces." She smiled and looked to Varian who rose to his feet and gestured for them to rise to look at him.

"These good people are an example to us all. They took in an complete stranger, gave her shelter, food, water, and a home without even questioning it." He smiled. "Garrett, hero of the second war under General Turalyon, take a knee."

The man did then glancing at Rhenn who nodded to him. Turalyon stepped forward and offered Varian a great ceremonial sword. "It is for your services to this realm and to the queen herself, that you are now Sir Garrett. Stand and be recognized." He said tapping the man's shoulders as Garrett bent his head forward in an act of submission.

Garrett rose to his feet and Rhenn rose and clapped. Soon the room was clapping and Rhenn lifted her hand after several minutes. "Remy, Helene, would you kindly take my nieces and show them their new gifts." She said.

The girls chattered excitedly and Garrett looked at Rhenn who stood radiantly in her crown and dress the color of wine. "Thank you, your majesty." He whispered. "This will honor Amarthea's memory and give the girl's dowries."

Rhenn smiled. "You already honor her." She said. She looked at the man and then breaking protocol, she embraced him and he stiffened startled. The perfumed queen felt so weird to be touching with her expensive cloth, but after a few moments he hugged her back.

Varian was clapping and the room was chattering.

Today was a good day.


	19. A Shaman's Request

Ch 19 – A Shaman's Request

Atha'ah,

My honored old friend and queen. I am again in need of sanctuary. Once again I must ask much of you. I am ill and wish to live the rest of my days in peace. I will be arriving in the harbor. Please persuade the King to allow my mate passage. She bears my gift to her and I would see her safe and the babe as well. I would, if I must, rather die in Stormwind than within the reach of the Horde. I look forward to seeing you again, though I wish it was for better reasons.

Go'el.

It was raining in Stormwind. It had not rained in several weeks and Rhenn lifted her head and left the sheets of rain fall on her face. It was cleansing and was fresh, bringing with it the smell of things new. She was dressed for travel as she sat on her mount. She rode side saddle, finding it was less strenuous on her still tender loins.

Though it had been nearly six weeks from the time she had given birth, she still moved about with some hesitation. Flanking her were two of the Home Guards. Crispin was in a war meeting with the king, but Andrew and Matthew were with their queen.

The small ship arrived and docked. It was a small ship and the crew was goblins. Their clothing suggested they were Steamwheel Cartel, mercenaries whom could be bought for any service as long as the payment was good.

The first off the boat was a great tall Tauren. Andrew and Matthew looked up at the tall bull a moment, but Rhenn remained calm. This tauren was no threat to them. He was an Archdruid of Cenarion Circle and held a high honored position in the mostly night elf organization. He wore the leather clothing and held a staff that was typical of a druid. His eyes watched as the queen stepped forward. Hamuul Runetotem was tall even for a tauren, but his eyes regarded the queen and he spread his hands to show he was no threat.

He bowed deeply. "We are honored to have the queen herself greet us. I was not expecting such a distinguished greeting party." The bull said. His voice was accented, but he spoke common remarkably well.

She smiled and bowed back slightly. "Honored I am by your presence Archdruid. I was not expecting your company." She dismounted and walked to him. "How is he?"

He stepped forward and drew her to one side leaning down slightly. "Thrall is weakened. I was summoned to keep him healed on his boat journey here." He said softly. Rhenn looked at him surprised. That meant he was very ill indeed. She shivered a little. He looked back over his shoulder as three more figures appeared, two helping the one between them. "I do not believe the former warchief is long for this world. The ancestors will soon call him to return to them."

Rhenn looked at him. He could tell his words were very troubling to her. "But he is young…"

"He has become warn from holding the rift from collapsing." He looked at her his golden green eyes narrowing a little. "Did you expect him to live through titan's work?"

"I had hoped that he would at least live long enough to see the birth of the child he sired."

He nodded sadly. "I am sure he had the same wish."

Rhenn stepped forward seeing Thrall leaning against the shoulders of Aggra, his mate, the lithe brown Mag'har, and an elder , though brawny orc. Rhenn knew him. He was Rehgar Earthfury. Like Runetotem, the orc was in no danger here. He had once been the slave owner of King Varian when he was Lo'Gosh, but now the shaman was known to the Alliance and known for being neutral in his politics.

Rhenn smiled at Thrall who smiled at her. She could tell the orc had aged. Though not many years older than Rhenn, he looked as old as Eitrigg, the elder orc blood honor brother of Highlord Tirion Fordring, as he walked slowly and was bent as if carrying a great burden. His hair once black as a raven's wing was now silvery white, and his face held the lines of someone who had survived much in this world. Aggra beside him had his arm about her body despite her distended belly. Rehgar seemed to be holding more of Thrall's weight as he balanced before Rhenn. She winced inwardly seeing her friend and the once mighty warchief this way. It wasn't fair, but he had made the ultimate sacrifice for the people. Rhenn, however, doubted many would take note.

"Greetings Thrall, honored one." Rhenn spoke in perfect orcish.

Aggra blinked and then sighed. "Go'el needs to rest, if you please." She said.

Thrall gripped her shoulder a little to get her attention. "The Queen, I am sure will see us to a guest room soon enough. She honors us by being here. Do the same, my mate."

Aggra growled a little at the rebuke before she bowed stiffly to the queen. "Thank you, majesty." She said gruffly in common.

Rhenn nodded to a litter. "I will take you to your home, Thrall." She said unruffled by the rudeness of the shaman woman.

Earthfury helped Thrall into the litter and then nodded to Rhenn. He lifted her up by her waist. She was not expecting it and gasped in surprise. Matthew and Andrew moved to help the queen, but she waved them off with her hand and a smile. She was in no danger and she crawled into the litter. Aggra chose to walk beside the druid and shaman.

Thrall leaned against the pillows and regarded Rhenn. "I hear you bore Varian a daughter. He must be pleased."

"Yes." She nodded. "I will bring her to show you." She smiled. "After all I named you as one of her godparents." She smiled a little and then looked down.

A green finger lifted her face. "I may be dying, but I am not dead yet. Do not weep for me until my body is cold." He said. He rubbed her cheek softly with the kind of affection he rarely showed. "I will treasure my time with her."

"Oh, Thrall." She said and embraced him and began to sob against his chest.

The emotion had surprised him, but she was a human and female after all. He rubbed her back gently as she cried. He supposed to know a best friend was dying would cause him such pain. He had felt much agony when Cairne had died. Rhenn had been his friend since she had brought the Alliance and Horde back together. The rift had caused both pain, but their friendship remained. He was strangely accepting of his death as a shaman should be. His time had come and it was the age for younger spirits to take over and keep the harm from the world.

He smiled down at her. "My time has come." He lifted her. "Come a queen should not weep so." He looked at her. "Where is the strong woman I met who had grown up on the ice fields."

"But the world needs you."

"It is arrogant to think they only need me." He smiled. "I am at peace Rhenny. You should be as well." He watched her sit up and wipe her eyes.

"I think some of my hormones remain." She said.

"You did gave birth only a short time ago." He patted her hand. He looked out at Aggra. "My young mate is at times emotional as well. I have become used to it." He flashed a grin around his sharp tusks. "But then she always has a sharp tongue."

They reached the house that Thrall had lived in before following his shaman path in Nagrand. The small group stole up into the house. The rain made it so there were hardly anyone on the cobble streets.

Hamuul and Rehgar helped Thrall into the house and into his room. Thrall had taken to a simpler life in Stormwind finding the symbols he had once held dear such as the mighty armor of Doomhammer and other such objects were just that, objects.

He settled into the bed and coughed. He pressed a cloth to his mouth as his entire body heaved with the effort. Runetotem moved and pressed a cloth of sweet smelling herbs to his nose. The coughing eased, but as he pulled the cloth away Rhenn could see the crimson mark of blood on the linen.

Rhenn set about making her friend comfortable and then dropped into a chair near him as his mate dropped onto a rug nearby to meditate. Rhenn frowned at Thrall a moment before leaning close to him so as to not disturb his mate's revere.

"Would you like something to eat?" She whispered.

He nodded. He was not used to having people there and he sighed finding his strength leaving him for now.

There was little that could be done other than easing the coughing spells. Hamuul, Helene, and Rehgar all took turns trying to heal him, but it was no use. Whatever was afflicting him was sapping his strength and the once proud warchief was dying.

ZzZ

Rhenn had been in a guild meeting when Helene came to her with Kallin. Kallin sat down to continue the meeting allowing the Queen to leave and answer the urgent summons from Hamuul. The tauren had called her because Thrall had woken weak and was not breathing well. Thrall himself had told the elder bull that the ancestors were waiting for him.

Aggra had been speaking with her mate for several hours and he was gently reassuring her that he would be in a better place soon. It was less than reassuring to his pregnant mate, even if as a shaman, she knew it was true.

Rhenn entered the room followed by Rehgar Earthfury and went quickly to his other side from Aggra. The brown skinned orc female looked at Rhenn a moment with mixed emotions before Thrall gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. "She is a good friend. You will learn that soon enough." He said softly. His voice was so soft and weak, Rhenn hardly recognized it as Thrall's.

Thrall took Rhenn's hand. "You have been a dear friend. A friend that has shown me a wisdom I treasure. I wish I could have seen this world healed." He took a shaky breath. "But sad or merry, I must leave it now." He looked from Rhenn to his mate. "Farewell." He whispered looking up at Aggra.

Rhenn took a shaky breath and felt Hamuul's three finger hands on her shoulders. Rehgar closed Thrall's open lifeless eyes and sighed.

"So passes Thrall son of Durotan." Rehgar said softly. "Ancestors watch over and protect his spirit as he joins you."

Rhenn wept and turned to Hamuul and buried her face in his leather jacket. The druid held the shaking weeping human as he reined in his own grief. Aggra wept, but she did not make a sound. She was a strong orc woman and would mourn her mate privately. She moved and left the room. She would not return to this room of death. Rehgar and Hamuul would prepare the former warchief's body for his journey to the afterlife.

zZz

It was customary for the body to be burned at sundown the next day and the ashes to be gathered into an urn. Rhenn was dressed in a dress of black with a simple circlet in her hair to mark that she was in mourning for her friend.

She sought out Hamuul Runetotem and Rehgar Earthfury and requested their help. She was writing a lok'vadnod, a song of the hero. She was the only human to have written one and it was strangely fitting. The words were pure and from her heart about how she viewed the former warchief. Hamuul and Rehgar each wrote their own parts to sign in remembrance of the shaman who had fought and died for them all.

At sunset Aggra and Rhenn lit the pyre that had been built a small hill outside the great city. Varian, Anduin, Helene, and several others watched as the body was claimed by the flames. Rhenn softly began to sing, but then began to gain more heart as though Thrall's spirit was in her. Her words were strong and Hamuul and Rehgar joined her.

Aggra listened to the song and was moved by the words that this human used to honor her mate. Rhenn told his life story in the form of a ballad. She had a new respect for this woman whom she had been jealous of. She realized now why Thrall had come to her rather than return to Nagrand. Rhenn knew his heart as few did and her song showed it. For that, Aggra was thankful. This was how he would be remembered, in the hearts, and souls of those whom he had known well.

It was near dawn when the flames had finally died to embers and the embers had died to smolders. The smolders were extinguished by a soft morning breeze that first stirred them to life and then cooled them. Queen Rhenn, King Varian, the druid, and the two shaman kept their vigil all night. Rhenn repeated the song over and over until she had sung it a dozen times.

Rhenn reverently helped the druid and the shaman gather the ashes and place them in an urn. The urn had been crafted by a master potter and silversmith making it both functional and beautiful, a fitting tribute to the fallen leader.

Aggra came to Rhenn then. "His final wish was to be buried in Northrend in the home of your people. I did not know why or understand until now." She looked at Rhenn. "Forgive my harsh words to you, Queen Rhenn, they were unkind and you speak from the heart. You really were his little sister as he so claimed you." She said.

Rhenn bowed to the shaman. "The world will not be as full of light now. He always wished good to be in the lands."

Aggra took Rhenn's hand. "Come with me to this place." She said softly. "I am in need of your strength."

"Are you unwell?" It was Varian who spoke then looking at the shaman woman and then down to her full belly.

"I am as well as I can be." She said.

Rhenn turned to her husband. "Have my ship prepared for a journey to Northrend. Thrall wishes to be with my ancestors." She said. "He will be with good company with Uma and Grekko." She said. Tears came to her eyes as Aggra embraced the human woman. Together they wept as Hamuul and Rehgar finished the sacred tasks and rites to the dead.

ZzZ

The journey to Unu'pe took four days. Aggra and Rhenn kept to themselves in the Queen's private chambers accepting only food and visits from the orc shaman and tauren druid. The Home Guard that were stationed outside the cabin did not see the queen. She refused to even go out on deck, preferring to stay and comfort Aggra who would spend hours meditating or just staring at the urn that held her mate's remains.

Unu'pe was not as populated as Rhenn remembered it, but several of the Tuskarr came to her speaking to her and rubbing their whiskers against her face in greeting. Aggra had been a little uneasy by the tusked people running to them, but they were kind and Rhenn spoke to them easily. They were welcoming to the group.

A first light, to greet the new sun, the group from Stormwind set out with several Tuskarr warriors to the graveyard overlooked by two stone elders. Grekko and Uma were well looked after as were many of the Tuskarr dead on the bench above the ruins of Kaskala, Rhenn's clan home. The icy wind bit at their faces as the urn was placed in the earth.

Rhenn placed a stone over the fresh grave and looked up at Aggra. "My sister Uma and my first husband will keep him company." She said.

"What happened here?" Aggra asked looking down at the threadbare cloths flapping in the breeze and the sun bleached bones that had once been homes.

"The scourge attacked when I was young." Rhenn looked out over the remains of the town that had been her home. It seemed so long ago. "My sister and her new pups were killed. I was sent to find help. The men were from the deep, sent to kill any in their path." Rhenn shivered and drew her cloak about her. "So few of my people are left." She looked at the Tuskarr about her. They were burning pitch and offering it to the elders as an offering to keep Thrall's soul and welcome him to their heaven.

Aggra nodded. "You have known much loss." She said. "My mate was wiser than I. He saw your value when I did not." She sighed. "There is so much I wish I could tell him." She whispered.

"He will hear you." Rhenn said softly. "Just speak to him." She said.

Aggra nodded and patted her new friend's hand. They walked together back to Unu'pe and the boat. At the next tide they left Thrall and Northrend behind once more. Aggra vowed she would never return to the place of ice and snow. She would return, after her child was born, to Nagrand and learn her way there. She would leave for her homeland as soon as the child she bore was born. Already she could feel the beginnings of the pains, but she would not share it. She welcomed the pain. It was easier to take than the heartsickness she felt at the passing of Thrall. So little time. So little time they had been together.


	20. Epilogue – Shifting Sands

Ch 20 - Epilogue – Shifting Sands

Archbishop Benedictus looked out over the people that had filled the cathedral of Light. Most people held a candle in the room. The King, the Queen, Prince Anduin, and the queen's ladies all held candles as they stood in the front of the church near the altar. Highlord Darion Mograine was notably absent, having been recalled to Northrend to aide in the defense of a key point.

It was Winter Veil and the weather had turned chilled. Snow fell nearly every day and inside the cathedral the cold was like that outside. Braziers were set about the great vaulted nave. The Archbishop of the Light was in his thickest robes to ward off the chill. Near him stood Helene, his protégé, and though he did not care for her choice in husband, the young woman's abilities to use the Light and allow it to be through, around, and in her, were remarkable.

The Queen held the new princess in her arms as the entire assembly, nearly 1500 people lit candles to mourn the dead of all the recent wars. So many had died for the Alliance and still more would die until the Lich King had been killed. Queen Rhenn herself was wearing black, a sign that she was mourning the loss of Thrall, the former Warchief of the Horde. He had lived among the humans and many had known him at least by sight. Her dark dress was a stark contrast to the normally merry time of the year when people celebrated family, friends, and a year gone by. Her somber mood seemed to reflect that of the occasion and it was very moving.

A soft hymn was being sung and a soft light glowed around Helene. The light spread from her to those about her. A feeling of calm and prosperity came over the people and those gathered left with lighter hearts.

There was not a soul in the Alliance that had not been effected by the wars in some way. Everyone had had some family member called to serve and many, too many, had had the same family members die.

ZzZ

The people of Stormwind were buzzing as they stood in the square. Today was a holiday, declared by the king, but the people sat about eating the foods offered and wondering what the occasion was. The frosted cookies and punch made everyone happy and they chattered about what event had caused the treats to be sent out and the pavilion to be erected in the center of town.

The King, the Queen, Prince Anduin, and Ellsa, one of the Queen's ladies, a Gilnean, many knew and thought of her with slight scorn since she was not from Stormwind or the Alliance as it had been. Lord Genn Greymane, his wife and his two daughters also joined the royals of the Alliance.

Varian looked out at the people gathered in the Trade District. A fresh thin coat of powdery snow covered the cobble stones and he looked at his son who was beaming beside the young Gilnean woman. Ellsa was shy, but she would be a good queen. Rhenn had taken her in hand and already the young woman held promise. Not only did she have the love and affection of the heir to the throne of Stormwind, but she had her own merits in diplomacy.

"Good people." Varian started. "I hope you are enjoying the cakes and drinks."

Cheers were heard and Varian wrapped an arm about his wife. "It is with great pleasure that I announce the engagement of Prince Anduin." There was a pause. "He had chosen the beautiful Ellsa Greymane to be his bride. Now come celebrate and enjoy the public holiday!"

The cheer was deafening as Anduin held his future wife's hand in his before he turned her to him and kissed her deeply. She was startled, but the crowd loved it. Finally, the Prince would be married and another generation on its way for the Kingdom of Stormwind.

Genn chuckled and looked at the crowd and then his niece who was flushed with embarrassment, but it was clear Anduin adored her. He then looked at his own silver haired wife and chuckled. He had been that love sick and silly when he had met and become engaged to Mia. It was good to have the united nations and it also pledged Stormwind to aide Gilneas.

The royals stayed among the people for the day enjoying the celebrations and fireworks for the happy new couple.

ZzZ

Highlord Tirion Fordring stood wrapped in a thick cloak on a hill overlooking Stormwind. Beside him, though it was hard to see through all the thick furs she wore, was Aggra, mate of Thrall. The winds whipped about them as the storm started to set in.

"You will see her safe and away from the Horde and especially Garrosh Hellscream?" Aggra asked, her voice nearly carried off by the wind.

Tirion shifted the tiny burden he held beneath his cloak. "Aye. Rhenn and I will see her safe." He looked at her. "You could take her with you to Nagrand."

"No. It is known there that Thrall and I were mated. If I bring a child with me, it will be known who sired it. Thrall wished to keep the baby a secret and so only the Earthen Ring knew of my pregnancy. They will hold their tongues for the sake of Thrall's sacrifice if nothing else."

"You could stay here. Thrall did well among the humans. They accepted him as an ally. With the Queen and I with recommends, no one would do you harm."

"I must return to my people. The babe will do well here. Thrall spoke of Rhenn as a good woman and she would keep his child safe. She swore to him on his death bed."

He nodded. "Then I wish you well." He said looking down at her almost fondly. She nodded to him and walked back to where her wyvern mount who was sitting behind them.

Tirion sighed and pulled his cloak and hold closer about him as he walked down to the main path that led to Stormwind's gates. The baby was still sleeping and was not hungry enough to wake. She looked very much like Thrall with her sky blue eyes and green skin, but her fiery red hair was that of her mother.

He walked toward the main gate. The winter storm had driving snow and it stung his face. He continued down the nearly vacant streets marveling that even the rats had found shelter. He walked briskly making his cold-tired legs work. Once in the keep, he was warmer and he pushed back his cowl. Well it was not warmer, but it was out of the wind. He continued to walk up the stairs. His mind whirled. He, though he would dearly love a grandchild, could not stay within Stormwind to raise this tiny infant. He was bound by honor to avenge his brothers and sisters whom had fallen to the Lich King and his minions.

Tirion walked into the Keep. The guards saluted him as he walked by them. He then walked toward the private areas of the Keep. There he was stopped by a Home Guard. Crispin stepped forward. "What is it that you require, Highlord Fordring?"

"I request an audience with the Queen."

"I will locate her orderly. I am sure they will be able to see you this afternoon." Crispin said sending a guard to find Lady Jonathan.

Tirion shook his head. "I would see the Queen now. I am sure she will not mind having me there. Don't worry I know my way thank you." He said and marched passed the guard who were not sure how or if they could stop him.

"Sir, I must insist you wait for…" Crispin said and the paladin waved him off.

Tirion walked straight to the Queen's audience room and knocked. Ellsa, the young to be wife of Prince Anduin answered the door. Tirion smiled at her.

"It seems an unlikely duty for the future queen to be opening doors for an old man like me." He said smiling cheerily at the Gilnean woman.

"I am in the queen's service until I wed the Prince. What, may I ask, is this about, sir?"

"I am here to see the Queen." Tirion said. "Go on, I know she will see me."

The Gilnean woman looked a touch crestfallen and nodded as she retreated to one of the back rooms. She returned trailing the immaculate Queen of the Alliance. The handmaidens moved about the queen as she walked to Highlord Fordring. The paladin looked at the young woman fondly and then smiled at Helene.

"I would speak to you privately." Tirion said in an undertone. "But Helene I require as well."

Rhenn dropped gracefully into a chair and nodded to her daughter to join her. The handmaidens took the hint about her. Calia was among them, Tirion noted, though recently widowed the young woman seemed steadfast. Her arm was in a sling, but she filed out with the other women.

Tirion listened for the door to close before he turned back to Rhenn who was watching him expectantly. "My honor requires me to return to Northrend to defeat Arthas, the betrayer, but I hope I can ask a favor of you, my queen."

Helene cocked her head. Tirion Fordring was of enough rank to make demands, not request things, but he still had his gentile side it would seem.

Rhenn folded her hands in her lap. "Name it."

"This is why I wished Helene to remain." He drew back his cloak revealing the small green skinned babe with her fiery red hair. "Aggra has depart for her homeland of Nagrand and left this child all, but orphaned." He looked down at the baby who was still too tired from birth to stir. "She has no place in this world, but I had hoped perhaps, you Helene, since you do not have any children and by the look in your eye, dearly wish them, if you could mother this small fondling."

Helene, as Tirion had expected, instantly reached for the baby. He gently eased her into Helene's embrace. Helene had wanted children and married to an undead had made the possibly of procreation impossible, however the Mograine's could adopt.

The blue eyes opened and looked up, but they did not track Helene's fingers. She instead cooed feeling secure for now, not hungry enough to cry out.

Rhenn watched her daughter and then looked up at Tirion. "She is blind, but her eyes, her eyes are Thrall's."

Tirion nodded. "She is to be an orphan and her paternity secret." Tirion tender lifted a hand and light shown about the baby a moment. "Aggra said that blue eyes met a gift in shamanism." He looked at Rhenn. "Perhaps you can teach her the ways."

"I am still learning, I…" Rhenn began, but Tirion lifted a calming hand.

"The best way to master a skill is to teach it to another." He said. "She will be no different and I am sure being raised as the adopted grandchild of the Queen of the Alliance will help her win favor."

"What is her name?" Helene asked letting the tiny thing suckle on her finger a moment.

"Shagara." Tirion said. "Aggra named her after the setting sun."

Helene smiled and rose to her feet. She went to the door and called for a servant to bring her fresh goat's milk and some cloth diapers.

Tirion smiled at Rhenn. "She accepts motherhood so easily. Little she knows of the trials before her. A orc will not always be welcome in the Alliance and a orc raised by humans will find little favor with the Horde."

"Thrall was raised by humans and look what he accomplished." Rhenn said softly. She rose to her feet and smiled at Tirion. "Why should his daughter be any different?" She smiled and embraced the elder paladin. "You have granted my daughter's greatest wish."

"You do not think Highlord Mograine will be too upset do you?" Tirion asked as Helene walked around the room humming to the orcling who was rapidly falling asleep again, lulled by the soft song and tone of the lullaby.

Rhenn chuckled softly. "Hardly. The man will do well with a child of his own. He loves Sheerah and Jamiy's children when he is able to be around them. I am fairly sure the desires for family remain in whatever remains of his heart."

He nodded. "I am forever in your debt for this." He said softly.

Rhenn looked at him. "Hardly, I would do anything for Thrall, and he wished me to help his mate and child. Though we will not speak of such things outside this room, she will be well looked after and have the education of a princess of this land." She smiled. "And between Rehgar and I she will be a shaman to rival her sire's skills."

A squawk made them turn and Helene gently shifted the baby. The blue eyes were wide and she was whimpering. A servant entered the room with a bottle of still warm goat's milk and some clothes. Helene then dropped into chair by the window and began to teach the small being about a bottle. Though it was not well received the warm milk incited the baby to at least try to suck from the nipple. Helene had to burp her several times due to the amount of air she sucked in with the milk, but at least the baby was full, her small tummy sticking outward as she dozed on a blanket near the fireplace heedless of the adults talking about her.

Helene was starting a blanket as she sat in a chair near the small green being.

Tirion smiled at Rhenn. "I will leave you to it. You have my thanks." He said and bowed deeply.

Rhenn bowed back, but not as low. She smiled as he left. Rhenn rose and went to her daughter who was watching the small orcling. The baby was blissfully snoring and shifted slightly in sleep. To Helene, she was perfect, even if her skin was a different color.

"You will be a good mother." She said.

Helene smiled. "She is beautiful. Do you think Darion will be angry?"

Rhenn chuckled. "I doubt he would be at all. He would do anything for you."

zZz

True enough.

The Highlord of Ebon Blade came to see his wife a week later after being told by Highlord Fordring that his wife had a surprise for him. He walked through the maze of corridors that made up the living quarters of Stormwind Keep.

Queen Rhenn was also on her way back from a guild meeting of the SI:7 rogues. Master Shaw held the queen in high respect and often requested her presence in meetings to keep tempers from flaring. No one seemed to wish to shout when the Queen of the Alliance was present.

Highlord Mograine bowed to Rhenn as he saw her. "Greetings, your majesty."

She waved her hand at him. "Please Darion, when we are in private, please dispense with the formality. It really is tiresome to be so formal all day and then have my own family be as well."

He chuckled, his voice metallic sounding as he bent down and kissed her cheek with his cool lips. "Very well, mother." He said.

"What brings you from the icy north?"

"Highlord Fordring informed me my wife had a surprise for me and that I should see it as soon as possible."

Rhenn smiled. "Aye."

He looked and noted his wife was not among the queen's ladies.

Rhenn beckoned him to follow her and he followed to a set of guest rooms near the queen's own chambers. "I have relocated your family here." She said.

"My family?" Darion asked.

Rhenn opened the door to reveal Helene walking about with a small bundle in her arms. She turned a little to see who had come and saw her mother and smiled before turning back to the window. Darion had been in the shadows, but Rhenn nudged him into the room.

He watched his wife a moment and then walked to her. She was holding a bottle and softly humming to the bundle in her arms.

Darion came to her and she looked up. Her face was soft and full of welcoming surprise. "Darion." She whispered.

He looked into the bundle. Icy blue eyes were looking out. The green face was actually not as ugly as he would have thought an orc to be and the shock of red hair caught his interest. He then smiled and looked down at the sightless eyes before kissing his wife softly on the cheek.

"A baby." He breathed. "Whose?"

"She is an orphan." She said. "Tirion asked me to care for her. She is his ward, but she is our daughter."

Darion, who had learned that orcs were just as humanoid as he was, nodded. He had joined The Argent Dawn because he believed that all the races should be able to join the cause of the light, not just humans as the Scarlet Crusade held. He had fought alongside Horde in Naxxramas and had watched them die and bleed as he did.

He smiled and cupped the small head. The baby moved as if trying to see him.

"She is blind." Helene explained softly. "But mother says according to tradition, blue eyes are a mark of power and good. Thrall had such eyes and look what he accomplished."

"Indeed." He smiled.

Rhenn shut the door allowing the new family to get acquainted. She smiled. It was good for Helene to have a baby. Though not of her womb, the child would have two loving parents, which is what she needed.

zZz

Anduin was walking on air.

He walked into the throne room somewhat in a daze. It had been only three months since his marriage to his wife Ellsa. He grinned and could not stop grinning.

Varian noted the change in his son as he walked in. The sometimes brooding man felt his heart lift to see his son so happy. Varian himself was happier these days, spending all the time he could with his wife and new daughter that he could.

The throne room now had the great thrones of Varian and Rhenn and then three smaller chairs. Two were to Rhenn's right for Anduin and his new Princess and the other was for Genn Greymane. His own wife, Mia, had been offered a place, but she had turned it down, preferring to stand when she was in attendance or just not showing.

Varian rose to his feet to greet his son looking up from his conversation with the once-lord of Gilneas. "My son, what has you so elated?"

Anduin bowed and then beamed all the more. "Ellsa is going to make me a father soon."

Varian laughed and clapped his son on the back before taking his hand. "Congratulations, my boy. I see the Wrynn blood is hot in your veins as well." He grinned. Though Rhenn had been a grandmother several times over and Varian regarded these children as his grandchildren as well, this would be the first grandchild of his blood, and there for special to him. Rhenn had spoken how she had felt when Jamiy had first shown her, her first grandchild. It was an experience that though the next children felt special as well, it was not the same as the first.

Genn rose and took the Crown Prince's hand heartily. "Well done." He smiled. "Ellsa has been meeting expectations I see."

Varian looked at the Gilnean with an arched eyebrow. "She is a Princess, not a brood mare."

"Yes, of course, but it is good to have the country secure with an heir coming." Genn said, his voice a little pained. Varian laid a hand on his shoulder knowing that it had been hard on the older man to mourn his son, Liam. Mia and he were too old to try for another son, but should the country be reclaimed, Varian, at least privately, knew that one of the two sisters would rule just as well as the Liam would have.

Anduin seemed not to be phased by the remarks, he was too excited as a first time father. Varian beamed at his son. He had been so when Tiffin had told him she was pregnant as well. It added to the male prowess and to know a wife carried a child made the union that much more tender.

For now, however, the babe growing in Ellsa's womb would be the child uniting Gilneas and Stormwind forever, and that was cause for celebration.


End file.
